La guerrière de Selenda
by Tari Eledwhen
Summary: Une curieuse jeune femme fait soudain son apparition au Chateau Vivant de Travia... et Robin semble la connaitre. Pourquoi ?
1. Chapter 1

** Chapitre 1 **

**Surgie du passé**

Depuis déjà plusieurs jours, tout le « magicgang » était revenu au Lancovit, Lisbeth ayant miraculeusement (enfin… après moultes sollicitations successives de Tara, Cal l'apprenti Voleur Patenté, Robin le demi-Elfe, Gloria dite Moineau dite aussi La Bête, la naine Fafnir et Fabrice) accepté que sa précieuse Héritière, devenue Première Sortcelière du dragon Chemnashaovirodaintrashivu (dit simplement « Maître Chem »), s'éloigne pour un moment.. Chacun avait repris ses occupations coutumières et ses habitudes. Tara de s'attirer des ennuis sans le vouloir, Cal de chambrer le timide Robin sur ses sentiments pour Tara, Fafnir de s'emporter pour des broutilles. Moineau et Fabrice, eux, étaient redevenus aussi discrets que d'habitude.

Depuis un moment, Robin était parti voir son père, qui devait lui parler et ses amis commençaient à trouver que cela durait bien longtemps pour une simple conversation père-fils. Lorsqu'il revint enfin, il semblait agité et même nerveux, ce qui alarma les autres. Inquiète, Tara se fit porte-parole du groupe et interrogea :

- Que se passe-t-il ? Que t'a dit ton père ?

Embarrassé, le demi-Elfe ne savait pas comment expliquer la situation à ses amis.

- Robin, tu vas nous faire mourir d'angoisse, reprit Moineau comme il se taisait.

- Elle va arriver… finit par lâcher l'adolescent qui semblait considérer ça au mieux comme une corvée, au pire comme une catastrophe.

- Qui ça « elle » ? Tu n'es pas clair Robin, comment veux-tu que nous comprenions de quoi tu parle ? reprit Fabrice.

- Yliana Mar'iposa, dit-il encore comme si cela expliquait tout.

Ses amis se regardèrent en haussant les épaules d'un air d'incompréhension.

- Et c'est qui ? questionna Cal, toujours aussi diplomate.

- La seule métisse qui soit non seulement acceptée mais respectée à la fois par les Elfes et les humains.

- Et qu'est ce qui lui vaut cet honneur auquel même toi tu n'as pas droit ?

- C'est la meilleure guerrière que je connaisse.

La phrase fit protester Fafnir. A son sens, il n'y avait pas meilleur guerrier que le peuple Nain.

- En dehors de toi Fafnir, se hâta de rectifier Robin pour éviter une colère de leur irascible amie.

- Tu vaux largement ta fameuse Yliana-je-sais-pas-quoi, j'en suis sûre, déclara alors Tara, péremptoire.

La phrase fit rougir le jeune M'angil, qui ne sut pas comment réagir autrement qu'en corrigeant le nom imprononcé par celle qu'il aimait.

- Mar'iposa. Yliana Mar'iposa.

- Quand doit-elle arriver ? interrogea Moineau, toujours pratique.

- Aujourd'hui, répondit le demi-Elfe. Et pour ce qu'on en sait, elle est peut-être même déjà là.

- Si tel était le cas, est-ce que tu n'aurais pas été prévenu d'une façon ou d'une autre ? fit justement remarquer Tara.

- Dans l'absolu et s'il s'agissait d'une Elfe ordinaire, je répondrais par l'affirmative mais…

- Mais ? l'encouragea encore Moineau.

- Mais elle a des pouvoirs spéciaux qui lui permettent de passer inaperçue à peu près partout, acheva Robin.

Comprenant un peu mieux, ses amis hochèrent la tête.

- Et pourquoi as-tu l'air de penser que son arrivée est une catastrophe ? questionna encore Cal.

- Ce n'est pas vraiment le mot qui convient mais… disons que… je ne me sens jamais très à l'aise en sa présence, c'est tout.

- Il y a une raison spéciale à ça ? interrogea à son tour Fabrice, qui ne quittait pas Moineau d'une semelle.

Ne sachant quoi répondre, Robin secoua la tête, l'air si perdu et embarrassé… que tous soupçonnèrent quelque chose dont il refusait de parler à son sujet. Il n'était en effet pas du genre du jeune sortcelier de leur faire des cachotteries, il s'agissait donc de la seule explication plausible.

- Bon, et si on allait déjeuner ? proposa alors Cal pour changer de sujet. Je meurs de faim moi avec tout ça !

- De toute façon, tu as toujours faim, répliqua alors Tara, faisant rire toute la bande.

Tout en se dirigeant vers la salle à manger, tous devisèrent gaiement. Seul Robin restait nerveux et préoccupé. Pour essayer de lui rendre le sourire, le Château Vivant lui présenta de riants paysages de sa patrie, Selenda. Mais le jeune homme était si soucieux qu'il ne leur accorda qu'il attention distraite, ce qui vexa la bâtisse, qui changea alors l'ornementation en paysage tourmenté.

- Château, peux-tu remettre une décoration plus normale s'il te plait ? demanda alors Cal avec qui ce dernier s'entendait bien.

A contrecœur, le bâtiment obéit et tous pénétrèrent dans la salle à manger sous un beau soleil qui illuminait les couloirs. A peine Robin avait-il fait quelques pas, qu'il figea, le teint pâle et les yeux fixés devant lui. Surpris, ses camarades regardèrent dans la même direction…sans comprendre ce qui avait bien pu provoquer cette réaction.

- Robin ? Ca va ?

- Elle… Elle… bafouilla le demi-Elfe.

A cet instant, du fin fond de la salle, quelqu'un se dirigea vers eux. L'unique personne (en dehors de Tara elle-même bien évidemment) capable de déclencher chez lui ce type de comportement. D'une taille relativement modeste mais fine, gracieuse et élancée, elle possédait des cheveux noirs très courts pourvus de quelques mèches blanches. Et si ses derniers, ainsi que des yeux bleu-gris, n'avaient pas trahi son métissage clairement humain malgré ses oreilles pointues, la forme plutôt circulaire de son visage, aurait indiqué sans grand mal qu'elle avait plutôt prit les traits physiques de son parent humain et cela conférait à Yliana Mar'iposa une beauté très spéciale.

En souriant, la jeune demi-Elfe s'approcha et s'inclina gracieusement, puis posa le regard sur Robin :

- Tiens tiens tiens… Robin M'angil… si je m'attendais à te trouver ici…

- B… Bonjour Yliana, bredouilla encore ce dernier.

- Tu me présente tes amis ?


	2. Chapter 2

** Chapitre 2 **

**Souvenirs d'enfance**

Un soupir discret se fit entendre et le jeune homme obtempéra :

- Yliana, je te présente Tara, Cal, Moineau, Fabrice et Fafnir. Les amis, je vous présente Yliana Mar'iposa… mon ancien maitre d'armes et professeur de tir à l'arc.

La mine stupéfaite, le groupe d'humains et la naine fixaient tour à tour leur ami et son interlocutrice qui semblait à peine plus âgée que lui-même. Au bout de quelques instants, Moineau réagit et interrogea :

- Mais… c'est impossible… Comment pourrait-elle l'être alors que... Comment est-ce que…

- Si mes calculs sont bons, votre ami Robin a maintenant 17 ans, dit alors la jeune femme, qui avait saisi sur quoi portait l'incrédulité de la jeune fille brune. Je suis plus âgée de treize ans environ. Mais ce n'est pas important.

- Mais Yliana, finit par dire son compatriote qui, debout à côté d'elle, était plus grand d'une dizaine de centimètres, que fais-tu ici ? Enfin, je veux dire... mon père m'a parlé d'une mission, mais il ne s'est pas montré plus précis.

Sérieuse, Mar'iposa fixa tour à tour chacun des membres du groupe d'un regard sagace, comme pour les jauger, ce qui les mit mal à l'aise. Ils comprenaient à présent la gêne ressentie par leur ami en sa présence. Il leur semblait qu'elle pouvait lire en eux.

- J'ai été engagée pour vous apprendre à vous battre, les informa-t-elle.

Une exclamation indignée brisa alors le relatif silence généré par la déclaration de la guerrière.

- Ridicule ! dit Cal, offusqué. Je n'en ai aucun besoin ! Un peu de jugeote suffit, pas besoin de muscles ! ajouta-t-il, s'attirant un regard courroucé de Fafnir.

Sur les lèvres parfaitement ourlées de la jeune demi-Elfe, un sourire sardonique fleurit et le jeune homme eût l'impression qu'elle se moquait de lui. Ce qui lui fût extrêmement désagréable.

- Je vous le prouve quand vous voulez d'ailleurs, fit-il encore, bravache.

- Et bien faites donc, jeune Voleur, dit alors Yliana le plus sérieusement du monde, montrant par cette appellation qu'elle connaissait parfaitement son identité.

Tous s'entreregardèrent, stupéfaits et, lorsqu'elle s'en rendit compte, Mar'iposa arbora un nouveau sourire, amusé cette fois.

- Vous ne pensiez tout de même pas que j'allais arriver ici sans avoir pris de renseignements sur mes futurs élèves ?

Bouche bée, les adolescents fixaient leur interlocutrice sans savoir que dire, lorsqu'une voix familière se fit entendre, méprisante :

- Et c'est vous, une Nonsos, qui allez-vous charger de ça ? C'est une plaisanterie ?

- Angelica ! se rebella Robin, qui respectait beaucoup son ancien professeur. Ne...

Une paume autoritaire tendue dans sa direction lui coupa brusquement la parole. Yliana voulait régler ça toute seule. OK. Message reçu. Elle n'avait pas changé depuis quatre ans...

La jeune femme s'apprêtait à répliquer, mais Cal, toujours offensé, choisit cet instant pour s'élancer sur elle de toute sa vitesse, poing en avant.

Malgré les affirmations de Robin concernant son statut de meilleure guerrière, les jeunes gens ne pouvaient s'empêcher de se montrer un peu sceptiques, aussi craignirent-ils un accident lorsque leur ami Voleur Patenté se précipita sur la frêle jeune femme. Ils savaient que leur ami pouvait se montrer virulent. Le demi-Elfe, seul, ne semblait guère inquiet du sort du maitre d'armes.

En un réflexe aussi fulgurant qu'inhumain, Yliana se décala sur le côté, saisit le poignet de Cal emporté par son élan et le lui tordit dans le dos, tout en lui appuyant fortement sur les reins de son poing libre.

Le jeune homme se trouvait immobilisé. C'était fini et la scène n'avait duré que quelques secondes.

Médusés, tous échangèrent un nouveau regard, tandis qu'elle libérait un Cal grimaçant... et franchement désappointé. Lui qui était si fier de la rapidité de ses réflexes...

- Vous êtes trop concentré sur le coup que vous donnez et pas assez sur votre cible et ses mouvements mon jeune ami, lui asséna-t-elle comme une première leçon, avant de se tourner vers Angelica : C'est exact, Damoiselle Brandeau, je n'ai en ma possession aucun pouvoir magique (et la manière dont elle le disait laissait entendre qu'elle en était fière). C'est justement pour cette raison que l'on m'a engagée.

- Comment ça ? interrogea Tara, revenue de sa surprise.

- Pour que vous sachiez vous défendre même si vous vous trouvez privés de magie, Damoiselle Duncan, expliqua encore la guerrière.

La démonstration dont ils venaient d'être témoins, avait convaincu les humains et généré chez Fafnir un sentiment proche de l'admiration. Enfin quelqu'un à sa mesure ! La naine commençait à désespérer de rencontrer un jour une telle personne.

- Hum, bien... fit alors Mar'iposa, je pense que cela suffit pour le moment. Messieurs, damoiselles, je vous salue.

Et sur ces mots, elle s'éloigna vers la table qu'elle avait quittée un peu plus tôt.

Lorsque la demi-Elfe fut loin, le groupe se dirigea vers sa table habituelle en chuchotant avec animation.

- Elle se battait déjà comme ça quand tu étais son élève ? demanda Fabrice, que la méthode de la jeune femme avait impressionné.

- Oui, confirma Robin en s'asseyant, imité de ses camarades. Et si elle a poursuivi l'épuisant entraînement auquel elle s'astreignait déjà à l'époque, il ne m'étonnerait pas qu'elle soit devenue encore plus puissante et redoutable.

- Comment l'as-tu connue ? interrogea Moineau.

Le jeune homme grimaça, l'air embarrassé et répondit finalement :

- Elle... m'a sauvé des griffes d'un puma.

Une exclamation étouffée accueillit cette révélation et, à l'idée qu'elle aurait pu ne jamais le connaitre, Tara pâlit.

- Quel âge avais-tu ? questionna celle-ci.

- Dix ans. A ce moment-là, j'ignorais qui elle était.

- Comment l'as-tu appris alors ? dermanda Fafnir, curieuse.

- Le soir venu, en rentrant chez moi, je l'ai retrouvée, assise dans le salon, en pleine discussion avec mes parents qui l'avaient invitée à dîner.

- Et ? fit alors Tara, suspendue à ses lèvres, tout comme le reste du groupe.

Le demi-Elfe sembla alors revivre la scène :

_- Ah tiens, justement le voici, avait annoncé Tandilus M'angil en voyant surgir son fils.[_

_- Oh mais je connais ce jeune homme, avait alors rétorqué Yliana dans un sourire en coin._

_- Ah oui ? avait fait sa mère._

_- Il aime les pumas... avait précisé Mar'iposa, énigmatique._

_Ses parents n'avaient pas semblé offusqués de ne pas comprendre l'allusion et le responsable des services secrets du Lancovit avait procédé aux présentations._

_- Yliana, permettez-moi de vous présenter notre fils._

_Puis il s'était tourné vers le jeune garçon pour ajouter :_

_- Robin, voici Yliana Mar'iposa. A partir d'aujourd'hui et jusqu'à ce qu'elle le décide, elle sera ton professeur pour tout ce qui concerne les différents arts du combat._

- Je me souviens de ma réaction d'alors comme si c'était hier, relata-t-il encore. Je l'ai stupidement fixée, la bouche à moitié ouverte, puis j'ai balbutié quelque chose d'inaudible. Ma tête de l'instant l'avait bien fait rire si mes souvenirs sont bons.

- Et alors ton entrainement a commencé ? interrogea Cal qui, pris par le récit, en oubliait complètement la frustration dûe à sa défaite et sa faim.

- Oui. Et je peux vous dire que ça n'a pas été facile, loin de là. Car malgré ses airs doux, Yliana est un professeur exigeant et intransigeant.

- C'est à dire ?

- Et bien, pour commencer, elle a jugé que je n'étais pas assez musclé, alors, pour fortifier ceux de mes jambes et développer mon souffle, elle me força à courir plusieurs kilomètres chaque matin avant le petit-déjeuner.

Une grimace de Fabrice salua cette explication. Il n'avait jamais été doué en sport, même sur Terre et pour faire de la magie, avoir des muscles n'était pas une nécessité, alors son arrivée sur AutreMonde n'avait pas dû arranger les choses.

- Yliana trouvait aussi, poursuivit Robin, que je n'avais pas assez de muscles dans les bras non plus. Alors, quand elle jugea que mes jambes et mon souffle étaient suffisant pour continuer l'entraînement, elle me fit soulever des poids. Et si je me plaignais, elle me rétorquait que je ne parviendrais jamais à bander un arc convenablement si je n'effectuais pas ces exercices quotidiennement. Elle savait parfaitement qu'il s'agissait de ce que je voulais le plus, alors, forcément, l'argument a porté ses fruits.

La description du traitement infligé au demi-Elfe par sa congénère engendre un hochement de tête approbateur de la part de Fafnir. Enfin quelqu'un qui comprenait l'importance de l'entraînement physique ! La saleté de magie, c'était bien beau, mais négliger d'endurcir son corps s'avérait une ineptie à ses yeux. La naine aimait beaucoup ses amis, mais elle les trouvait un peu mollassons. Avec ce récit venu de son enfance, Robin montait un peu plus dans son estime.

- Au bout de quelques mois d'efforts intensifs, reprit Robin, j'avais accompli suffisamment de progrès pour qu'elle consente enfin à m'apprendre à tirer à l'arc. Inutile de dire que je trépignais presque d'impatience en voyant mon souhait le plus cher à portée de main. Mais mes débuts furent, je dois l'avouer, fort peu glorieux. Deux flèches sur dix à peine atteignant leur cible, ce qui, pour un Elfe, est un peu une honte. J'étais même heureux que mon père ne voit pas ça. Car il lui arrivait parfois, lorsqu'il n'était pas trop pris par ses tâches, de venir assister à un entraînement. Dans ces cas-là, le résultat était encore plus catastrophique que d'habitude car je voulais tellement son approbation, que je me déconcentrais sans cesse pour lui jeter des coups d'œil anxieux. Alors Yliana perdait patience et je n'avais plus le droit de toucher un arc pendant une semaine.

- Effectivement, à ce que tu en dis, elle n'a pas l'air commode ton Yliana, commenta Cal. Je ne crois pas que ce sera une partie de plaisir…

Robin secoua la tête.

- Tu es même en dessous de la vérité. Si vous êtes comme moi au début, vous la maudirez très vite, croyez-moi. (comme Moineau secouait la tête d'un air incrédule, il appuya) Si si, même toi Moineau, je t'assure. Tu le constateras bien assez vite.

Le récit achevé, chacun se préoccupa de son repas, piochant dans les plats avec plus ou moins d'appétit. Et Robin se fit la réflexion que le destin avait une bien curieuse façon de réunir les gens. Jamais il n'aurait pensé revoir la jeune femme. Comment allait-il réagir durant tous ces jours à passer en sa compagnie ? Puis le regard du jeune homme se posa sur sa chère Tara à qui il n'avait pas encore osé se déclarer et la dévora des yeux un instant. Arriverait-elle à museler la puissance de sa magie durant ces entraînements épuisants où sa patience se trouverait opposée à la volonté de fer d'Yliana ? Rien n'était moins sûr. Et s'il savait son ancien maître d'armes apte à se défendre contre n'importe quel ennemi armé, il savait aussi parfaitement qu'en sa qualité de Nonsos (du moins semblait-elle le voir ainsi), la demi-Elfe se trouverait impuissante contre la magie (et à plus forte raison contre un déferlement de magie tel que Tara seule se tenait capable de produire) et se trouverait par conséquent à sa merci. Si tel s'avérait le cas, en tant que son ancien élève, la tâche de la protéger lui reviendrait... même s'il savait par avance qu'elle lui en voudrait. En effet, la jeune femme se targuait de n'avoir besoin de personne en la matière.

Le jeune sortcelier fut tiré de ses pensées par la voix "douce" et... hum... "mélodieuse" de Fafnir, qui souhaitait en apprendre davantage sur Yliana Mar'iposa et ses méthodes.

- Et ensuite ? Que s'est-il passé ? fit la naine, plus avide de renseignements que jamais, car l'idée d'une guerrière Nonsos très puissante la ravissait.

Robin prit le temps de se servir à boire, de mordre dans un petit pain et de déglutir tranquillement, avant de répondre, se replongeant dans ses souvenirs :

_- La précision viendra en son temps, lui avait un jour annoncé Mar'iposa après un tir ayant manqué sa cible de peu. Cette fois, nous allons aborder quelque chose de totalement différent._

_- Quoi donc ? avait-il demandé._

_Elle avait alors exhibé un étui doré qu'elle avait ouvert devant lui. Les yeux écarquillés, il y avait aperçu deux longues dagues à lame effilée._

_- Ces armes seront tiennes lorsque tes progrès seront satisfaisants, avait déclaré la guerrière avant de refermer le coffret. Dans l'intervalle, tu utiliseras ceci._

_Et elle avait dégainé de sa ceinture, leurs répliques en bois._

_Le jeune garçon d'alors avait protesté qu'il s'agissait de jouets tout juste bons pour un enfant, mais Yliana l'avait fixé d'un tel air qu'il avait ravalé ses réclamations._

_- A mes yeux, c'est ce que tu resteras tant que tu n'auras pas acquis la discipline et la patience qui conviennent à un guerrier Elfe, avait-elle asséné durement. De plus, tu n'as pas, que je sache, appris à tirer à l'arc tout de suite..._

_Robin avait secoué la tête d'un air dépité et la jeune femme avait ajouté :_

_- Avant de pouvoir courir, il faut savoir marcher, mon jeune apprenti._

_Puis elle lui avait tendu l'une des dagues en bois en précisant :_

_- Ne commet pas l'erreur de les sous-estimer. Ces armes ne sont certes pas métalliques... mais elles peuvent blesser aussi bien. Donc, tiens-toi sur tes gardes._

_Et sur ces recommandations, le cours avait débuté. Il se souvenait avoir pris ce jour-là tant de coups, qu'il en grimaçait encore._

- Décidément, j'apprécie de plus en plus cette Yliana, s'exclama Fafnir un peu trop fort lorsque le demi-Elfe se tut.

- Chut Fafnir, fit alors Tara pour couper court aux effusions de la naine.


	3. Chapter 3

** Chapitre 3 **

**Première leçon**

Mais il était trop tard car la voix désormais familière se fit entendre juste derrière eux. Elle les fixa, un sourire cynique aux lèvres :

- Que me vaut cette déclaration soudaine, Damoiselle Forgeafeux ?

- Heu... je... bafouilla la naine qui, pour une fois, en perdait la parole.

Soupirant, Robin décida de tirer son amie d'embarras et expliqua :

- Je leur racontais mes premiers entraînements.

Eclatant d'un rire clair, Yliana donna à son ancien élève une telle bourrade, que celui-ci manqua tomber de son siège.

- Tu essaye de leur faire peur ? Ce n'est pas bien ça. Tant pis pour toi. Tu connais mes méthodes, tu me servira d'assistant, fit-elle avec bonne humeur.

Avec difficulté, le jeune homme retint une expiration exaspérée.

- Comme tu veux, capitula-t-il immédiatement, sachant bien que protester était inutile.

- Quand à vous autres, je vous attend dans la cours dans une heure. Et je ne veux pas de robes de sortceliers. Débrouillez-vous comme vous voulez, dit encore Mar'iposa avant de s'éloigner et de quitter la pièce, laissant les adolescents stupéfaits.

Un entraînement ? Déjà ? Alors qu'elle venait d'arriver ? Ca commençait bien...

- On ferait bien d'aller se préparer, leur dit Robin. Yliana déteste attendre.

Suivant les recommandations de leur ami, tous gagnèrent leur chambre et les deux jeunes filles se dirigèrent vers la leur. Tara et Moineau troquèrent leur robe de sortcelier contre un t-shirt pour l'une et une fine tunique pour l'autre, puis s'attachèrent les cheveux. D'ailleurs, la jeune fille brune batailla un moment avec ses boucles, avant de parvenir à en emprisonner la majeure partie dans un chignon.

Elles rejoignirent ensuite les garçons, puis tous prirent la direction de la cours en se demandant ce qu'Yliana allait bien pouvoir leur faire faire. Lorsqu'ils y parvinrent, celle-ci s'y trouvait déjà, les bras croisés sur la poitrine.

- Bien, fit la guerrière en les voyant arriver. Je vais faire des "équipes". Caliban et la princesse Gloria...

Tous deux grimacèrent en entendant leur prénom, habitués l'un à son diminutif, l'autre à son surnom.

- Fabrice avec la princesse Tara, poursuivit-elle en ignorant le regard désespéré de son ancien élève. Quand à toi Robin, met-toi avec Fafnir s'il te plait.

Chacun rejoignit sa place sans discuter, puis Moineau et Tara dire d'une seule voix :

- Le "princesse" n'est pas utile.

- Et je préfère "Moineau" que "Gloria" si cela ne vous ennuie pas, ajouta la jeune fille brune.

- Quand à moi, on m'appelle Cal, précisa ce dernier.

Mar'iposa les dévisagea tour à tour, puis acquiesça silencieusement et passa encore quelques secondes à les fixer, satisfaite de son choix. Les rapports de force étaient relativement équilibrés étant donné la composition hétéroclite du groupe.

- Vous allez commencer par me montrer ce que vous savez déjà faire. Que je me rende compte de l'étendue du travail à accomplir. On va commencer par vous princesse Tar... Damoiselle Duncan.

Appréciant l'effort, la jeune fille se plia bien volontiers à la directive et le duo se plaça au centre de la cours.

- Hum. Auparavant, si l'un de vous pouvait matérialiser des matelas bien épais au sol... J'apprécierais assez que nous évitions les accidents.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, Fabrice déclara qu'il s'en chargeait et incanta :

- Par l'Apparus, que des matelas apparaissent, afin que nul ne se blesse.

A peine avait-il fini de parler, que lesdits matelas devenaient réels, faisant du sol pavé l'équivalent d'une boutique spécialisée.

Un hochement de tête approbateur d'Yliana salua la matérialisation, puis, d'un geste, la guerrière désigna le parterre ainsi obtenu :

- A vous.

Tara ôta ses chaussures, imitée par son partenaire de duel et prit place.

_La surface n'est pas stable,_ se dit le jeune fille en posant les pieds sur le sol matelassé. _Mais on moins, si on tombe, on ne se fera pas mal. Elle sait ce qu'elle fait..._

- Vas-y Fabrice, attaque-moi, fit-elle, consciente que le moindre de leurs gestes serait automatiquement analysé par le regard acéré de mar'iposa.

- Tu es sûre que... hasarda le jeune homme blond.

- Oui.

- Comme tu veux, fit-il encore en se précipitant vers elle.

C'est alors que l'adolescente se décla sur le côté, attrapa le poignet de son ami et, posant la main sur l'avant de son épaule, le fit brusquement basculer par dessus elle. En moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour dire "magie", le garçon se retrouva étendu sur le dos, le bras maintenu par son agile adversaire qui ne l'avait pas lâché.

La mine ahurie de ses camarades révalait assez leur stupéfaction pour qu'ils n'aient pas besoin de parler. Quand à Yliana, si elle était surprise, elle n'en montra rien. Impassible, elle se contenta de dévisager la jeune héritière d'Omois.

- Se servir de la force de l'adversaire pour le mettre à terre... bonne idée, commenta sobrement la guerrière tandis que Fabrice se relevait en grimaçant.

- Ouille Tara. Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu savais faire du judo, fit le Terrien.

- Ben je n'en ai jamais fait. J'ai juste vu ça à la télé, rétorqua la jeune fille.

- Du judo ? Qu'est ce que c'est ? interrogea alors Cal, séduit par la technique.

- C'est un art martial terrien, expliqua Moineau qui s'intéressait à tout. Il y a même des compétitions internationales.

La démonstration se poursuivit sans incident notable et la demi-Elfe conclut :

- Bien, je pense que c'est suffisant pour le moment. Vos techniques sont toutes différentes, mais assez efficaces. Nous irons plus loin demain. Vous êtes libres.

Le cours terminé, Fabrice fit disparaître le tapis de matelas et reçut pour consigne de les matérialiser chaque jour.

- Bien Ma D… Damois…

Le garçon s'interrompit, puis demanda :

- Au fait, comment doit-on s'adresser à vous ?

- Par mon prénom tout simplement, répondit celle-ci avant de tourner les talons, laissant les adolescents seuls.

- Robin, toi qui la connais bien, que crois-tu qu'elle nous réserve ? interrogea Cal.

Le demi-Elfe grimaça.

- J'avoue que je n'en sais rien, mais tout est possible avec elle.


	4. Chapter 4

** Chapitre 4 **

**Déclaration**

Un soupir collectif accueilli cette phrase chacun s'éloigna pour vaquer à ses obligations de Premier.

Voyant s'éloigner sa camarade, Robin jugea le moment opportun pour se déclarer lui emboîte le pas. Soudain écarlate, il murmura :

- Tara, il faut que je te parle... Seul à seule.

Surprise, l'adolescente acquiesça et tous deux se dirigèrent vers sa chambre. Parvenue devant sa porte, elle déclara :

- Robin est mon invité. Qu'il passe sans dommages.

Le Château sembla acquiescer, puis la porte s'ouvrit et la jeune fille fit signe à son ami d'entrer. Elle prit ensuite place sur le lit et le fixa.

- Je t'écoute.

Sentir ainsi posé sur lui le regard de celle qu'il adorait mit le pauvre demi-Elfe au comble du malaise et il dût faire un titanesque effort pour réussir, non seulement à s'agenouiller et à parler, mais à lui déclamer spontanément :

- Merveilleuse Tara,

Lorsque je te vois,

Mon cœur bat,

Et je suis en émoi,

Car tu es toi.

Me plonger dans tes yeux saphir,

Est un vrai plaisir,

Ta voix est de velours,

Tes cheveux sont soyeux,

Et je suis très heureux…

Car je suis amoureux.

Il avait récité tout d'une traite et était même parvenu à ne pas prononcer les mots « je t'aime », ce qui ne s'avérait un réel exploit. Lorsque son ami s'était agenouillé, la jeune fille avait écarquillé les yeux de stupeur, puis, au fur et à mesure du splendide poème, elle s'était tout d'abord décomposée, puis avait terminé aussi rouge que celui qui venait de le déclamer. Gênée, les yeux baissés, elle ne sut tout d'abord pas comment réagir et encore moins quoi dire. Quand on recevait ce genre de nouvelle, n'était-on pas sensée répondre ? Et si oui, comment ? Car de ses sentiments elle ne doutait pas, mais quant à les formuler… là, c'était une autre histoire.

Toujours à genoux, l'adolescent la fixait, attendant manifestement une réaction ou une réponse quelconque, mais au regard plein d'espoir qu'il posait sur elle, il s'avérait évident qu'il souhaitait une réponse positive.

- Heu… écoutes Robin, je… bafouilla-t-elle tout en cherchant désespérément comment répondre à une aussi belle déclaration.

- Oui ? fit le jeune homme, suspendu à ses lèvres qu'il mourrait d'envie de couvrir des siennes en un doux baiser.

Abandonnant l'idée de trouver une réponse à la fois adéquate et originale, l'héritière d'Omois inspira fortement pour calmer les battements désordonnés de son cœur et retrouver une respiration normale, puis lâcha :

- Moi aussi.

Deux mots, petits par la taille mais grands par leur sens. Deux mots qui auraient pu ne rien vouloir dire de spécifique dans un autre contexte. Deux mots que le demi-Elfe voulait tellement entendre qu'il n'osait même plus les imaginer de crainte d'être déçu. Et sa Tara adorée venait de les prononcer. Pour lui. Juste pour lui. Comme pour s'assurer qu'il n'avait pas rêvé, le jeune homme souffla :

- Tu… es sûre de toi ?

- Oui…

Tara assise sur son lit, Robin toujours agenouillé. Deux personnalités, deux êtres distincts que tout semblait opposer. Deux magies liées par le pouvoir des sentiments.

D'un même mouvement, les deux jeunes gens se penchèrent en rougissant et, au bout d'un temps qui leur sembla infini, leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent.

Le demi-Elfe embrassait tara et il lui semblait toucher au paradis. Il avait tant rêvé de cet instant, qu'il peinait à réaliser que cela se produisait enfin. Quand à la jeune fille, elle se sentait tout à coup légère et insouciante. L'expression "l'amour donne des ailes" prenait tout son sens dans ce baiser. Ils étaient seuls au monde.

Le contact et le charme généré par l'instant furent brusquement rompus par quelqu'un qui frappait à la porte. A regret, tous deux se séparèrent, mais passèrent encore quelques instants à se dévisager avec ravissement. L'importun qui ne s'était pas encore identifié avait empêché l'adolescent de formuler officiellement sa demande, mais la réaction de Tara parlait pour elle. Manifestement, la réponse à sa question était oui. Visiblement, elle acceptait de devenir sa petite-amie.

- Tara, c'est Moineau ! s'exclama la jeune fille derrière la porte.

Dans un soupir désolé qui exprimait assez bien son ennui de faire cesser leur tête à tête, Tara se leva et alla ouvrir. Lorsque Moineau apparut, elle semblait agitée.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? fit la jeune héritière d'Omois en retenant le "encore" qui menaçait de franchir ses lèvres.

Ils ne seraient donc jamais tranquilles ? Chaque jour semblait ammener son lot de catastrophes...

- C'est Fabrice. Il recommence...

Elle n'eût pas besoin d'en dire plus. Le Terrien et sa quête de puissance... Elle avait l'impression de côtoyer quotidiennement l'incarnation d'Anakin Skywalker et quand on savait ce que ce dernier était devenu...

Elle grimaça à cett idée et Robin se leva à son tour... et apparut aux yeux de Moineau qui, stupéfaite, écarquilla les yeux et bafouilla :

- Heu... je suis désolée... Je ne voulais pas vous déranger... Je ne savais pas...

Tara lui fait signe que tout allait bien, puis questionna :

- Qu'est ce qu'il a inventé cette fois ?

- Heu... Je préfère vous laisser constater par vous-mêmes, éluda la brune princesse, ce qui inquiéta ses amis, surtout Tara qui le connaissait depuis toujours.

Sa quête du pouvoir allait-elle transformer Fabrice ? Allait-elle le faire basculer du Côté Obscur, le changeant, comme elle l'avait fait de Skywalker, en un Dark Vador d'AutreMonde ? Bon, ok, elle avait trop regardé Star Wars, mais l'obsession du jeune homme la faisait vraiment penser à la vie de ce personnage emblématique du cinéma. Dark Vador, Magister... c'était tout un à ses yeux.


	5. Chapter 5

** Chapitre 5 **

**Tara la Jedi**

- Tu ne veux pas nous dire ce qu'il manigance ? fit encore Tara, revenant à la charge.

- Ca… ne peut pas se décrire. Il vaut mieux que vous voyez vous-mêmes, répéta Moineau, énigmatique, tandis que le trio suivait un labyrinthe de couloirs.

Ils parvinrent bientôt devant une porte, que l'adolescente poussa. Aussitôt, une épouvantable odeur assaillit leurs narines et tous trois se bouchèrent le nez en fixant le jeune Terrien.

Ce dernier, torse nu et le nez bouché par une pseudo pince à linge, marmonnait des paroles apparemment sans queue ni tête, les pieds dans une bassine. En s'approchant, Tara aperçut dans celle-ci une substance visqueuse si peu ragoûtante, que la jeune fille en soupçonna la provenance.

- Fabrize, est ze gue z'est ze gue je grois ? articula-t-elle.

Interrompant son rituel, le garçon les fixa en clignant des yeux, comme s'il avait du mal à croire qu'ils étaient là.

- On dirait gu'un droubeau de traducs balades z'est zoulagé dans la pièce, remarqua Robin dont le nez elfique, plus sensible que celui des humains.

- Bah… Barude est un babbouth alors… rétorqua Fabrice, qui eût la bonne grâce de paraître embarrassé.

- Du d'en a jabais assez de des bêdises ? gronda encore Tara. Du n'as augun bedoin de debenir blus buissant !

- Et gu'est ze gue z'est zedde vois ? fit le demi-Elfe en écho en se bouchant toujours le nez. Où as-du droubé zedde idée zdubide ?

- Ben… répondit l'adolescent qui, sous les regards de ses amis et de sa copine, ne savait plus où se mettre. J'ai du dans un libre gue barfois, ze genre de vabeurs ouvraient les chagras. Et je be zuis dit gue les biens édaient beu-êdre vermés et gue z'est bour za gue je zuis boins buissant gue vous.

La stupidité de la réflexion surprit tellement Tara, qu'elle ne sut pendant un instant pas quoi faire d'autre que le fixer, puis elle se frappa le front du plat de la main, l'air excédée, en murmurant :

- Don bais gu'est ze gue j'ai vais au ziel bour bérider za…

- Des « chagras » ? Gu'est ze gue z'est gue za ? s'informa Robin.

Comme même Moineau ne savait pas, tous deux fixèrent la Terrienne en attendant une explication.

- Je de zais bas au jusde. Z'est un druc de la religion bouddhisde zur Terre. Bais je d'en zais bas plus, répondit celle-ci, avant de fixer son ami comme s'il était devenu fou : Et du as gru zes salades ? Je de groyais blus intelligent gue za Fabrize, ajouta-t-elle avant de quitter la pièce.

- Du as déjà vais des drucs idiots debuis que je de connais et je zais gue le ridicule de due bas, bais guand bêbe, du exagère, appuya Robin en suivant la jeune fille.

Avant de passer la porte, il lança encore :

- Et du verais bien de vaire dizbaraître dout za. Z'est une braie buandeur et je be debande cobbent Boideau arrive à de zupporder dans zed édat.

La porte refermée, tous deux reprirent une respiration normale.

- Cette fois, il est réellement devenu fou, fit Tara qui avait repris une voix normale.

- Je suis d'accord avec toi, approuva Robin. Je me demande où il a pris cette idée ridicule qu'il faut absolument être très puissant.

- Il paraît que c'est pour pouvoir protéger Moineau. Il fait comme Anakin Skywalker.

- Comme qui ? fit le demi Elfe qui, lui, n'avait pas vu Star Wars.

- Anakin Skywalker. Un personnage très connu de cinéma, qui, à 19 ans, a mal tourné parce qu'il voulait devenir très puissant pour protéger la femme qu'il aimait.

- L'intention était louable, remarqua le jeune homme.

- N'empêche qu'il a quand même mal fini, riposta Tara.

- Que lui est-il arrivé ? questionna encore Robin.

- Il a basculé du Côté Obscur et est devenu Dark Vador. Ensuite il a assassiné tous les Padawans du Temple. Mais finalement il a été stoppé par Obi-Wann Kenobi qui lui a coupé bras et jambes après un combat au sabre laser.

- Côté Obscur ? Padawans ? Temple ? Sabre laser ? releva Robin qui, du coup, ne saisissait pas les notions.

La jeune fille soupira. La conversation était surréaliste. Si, quelques mois auparavant, on lui avait dit qu'elle se retrouverait à expliquer les concepts développés dans la trilogie cinématographique à un Elfe, elle aurait certainement éclaté de rire en recommandant la personne d'aller voir un psy. Mais plus grand-chose ne l'étonnait sur ce monde, cet autre monde qui portait si bien son nom.

- Tu sais, si je dois t'expliquer Star Wars, il vaudrait mieux qu'on aille s'installer confortablement parce qu'il y en a pour un loooooong moment.

- Ca ne me dérange pas. Je suis curieux et puis pendant ce temps au moins je suis avec toi.

Tara rosit et tous deux se dirigea vers la bibliothèque où ils prirent place, en face de l'autre.

- Bon, donc je vais m'improviser Maître Jedi, s'esclaffa la jeune héritière d'Omois à la grande incompréhension de son vis-à-vis.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est un « Maître Jedi » ?

- Oh la la… Si je dois expliquer chaque mot, on n'est pas sorti de l'auberge…

- Désolé. Ça m'intéresse, c'est tout.

- Je sais. Ca va, ne t'inquiète pas, le rassura-t-elle avant de déposer un léger baiser sur les lèvres du jeune homme qui rougit.

Cela étant, elle se demandait bien par où elle allait bien pouvoir commencer. Le sujet était aussi vaste que complexe et elle ne devait pas employer de vocabulaire trop spécifique, sinon Robin l'interromprait sans cesse pour poser des questions... et elle ne s'en sortirait jamais. Ou alors il faudrait anticiper ces interrogations.

- Hum… Bon… Pour commencer, garde bien l'esprit que tout ce que je vais te dire est abstrait. C'est juste de la fiction.

- D'accord, acquiesça-t-il.

- Alors en fait, le mot « Jedi » regroupe tous les utilisateurs du Côté Lumineux de la force, expliqua Tara.

Comme le demi-Elfe ouvrait la bouche, elle lui fit comprendre qu'il aurait la réponse à la question qu'il allait formuler en l'écoutant. Robin hocha donc la tête et la jeune fille poursuivie :

- Les Jedi sont divisés en trois « classes » : les Padawans, ou apprentis -un peu l'équivalent des Premiers ici si tu veux ; puis les Chevalier et les Maîtres. Le Temple est l'endroit où ils étudient.

Le jeune homme fit signe qu'il comprenait.

_Bon, on dirait que je ne m'en sors pas trop mal jusqu'ici, _se dit-elle.

- La Force, est une sorte de courant énergétique qui passe dans tout être vivant mais qui est également présent autours des personnes. On peut la comparer à... une rivière par exemple. Une rivière dans laquelle il y a des remous et des rochers que les Jedi doivent apprendre à repérer.

Passionné, Robin écoutait les explications de sa petite amie en semblant littéralement boire ses paroles. Un peu embarrassée, Tara essayait de ne pas perdre sa concentration, car ce « récit » mobilisait toutes les connaissances en la matière qu'elle avait acquises en regardant les films, en lisant quelques livres et surtout en furetant sur Internet. Elle y avait notamment trouvé une encyclopédie en ligne très complète, du nom d'Anakinworld ( vous pouvez y aller si Star Wars vous intéresse. C'est une vraie adresse et je fais partie des rédacteurs), sur laquelle elle avait passé de longs moments.

- Ca va ? Tu suis jusque-là ? demanda-t-elle à son petit ami elfique afin de se donner le temps de réfléchir à la suite de l'exposé.

- Oui, approuva Robin. Tu expliques très bien et c'est fascinant comme concept.

- Fascinant ? Carrément ? releva-t-elle, surprise.

- Quelle dommage que cette Force n'existe pas réellement, déplora le jeune homme.

- Ben… D'une certaine façon, la magie est une sorte de force. Bien sûr ce n'est pas tout à fait pareil mais... Je continue ?

- Oui s'il te plaît, la pria Robin

Quelques instants passèrent, pendant lesquels Tara essaya de renouer le fil interrompu de son raisonnement. Au fur et à mesure de son explication, elle tentait de regrouper mentalement les informations dont elle se souvenait par thème. Elle espérait ainsi se montrer plus claire.

- Bon, maintenant, suis-moi bien, parce que ça se complique.

- Je t'écoute.

- Les Jedi sentent davantage la force que les autres, car ils ont en eux un taux plus élevé de Midi-Chloriens, qui sont des organismes microscopiques vivant en... (elle s'interrompit pour chercher le mot qui convenait) symbiose dans leurs cellules. C'est cette concentration en Midi-Chloriens qui leur permette de sentir, comprendre et utiliser la Force, car elle leur parle à travers eux. Plus cette concentration est importante, plus la communication est grande et facile, et c'est ce qui les rend plus sensible à Elle.

Il y eut un court silence, puis la jeune fille déclara :

- Ca, c'est la partie « facile ».

La phrase fit écarquiller les yeux de Robin.

- Parce que c'était facile ?! Je ne sais même pas comment tu fais pour retenir ça...

- Moi non plus figure-toi, répliqua-t-elle. Je ne pensais même pas avoir retenu une si grande quantité d'informations. Comme quoi, la mémoire...

- Alors, quelle est la partie « difficile » ? questionna le demi-Elfe.

- J'y viens. En fait, il y a trois concepts différents : celui de la Force Unificatrice par exemple. Il correspond à la quasi symbiose entre la Force et son utilisateur. Le Jedi qui l'utilise, attend d'elle les réponses à ses interrogations, une solution à ses problèmes. Il est à son écoute mais agit plutôt comme un observateur. Il y aussi celui de la Force Universelle, part du principe que la Force n'est ni bonne ni mauvaise et que ce sont les actions de son utilisateur qui lui donnent l'un ou l'autre de ces caractéristiques. Le Jedi qui pense ça estime aussi qu'elle s'auto-équilibre. Et puis il y a celui de la Force Vivante. dans lequel le Jedi n'est plus un observateur. Il s'immerge totalement dedans afin de développer et utiliser ses sentiments pour agir. Cette immersion l'aide à la comprendre pleinement et à l'utiliser bien mieux, expliqua-t-elle patiemment.

- Wow ! s'exclama le jeune M'angil à la fin du monologue. C'est impressionnant dis donc ! Et les Côtés Obscur et Lumineux, qu'est-ce que c'est alors ?

- Ben, c'est justement ce que supprime le concept de la force universelle. Les Côtés « Obscur » et « Lumineux » ne sont que le reflet des actions engagées par le Jedi. « Lumineuses » si elles sont bonnes et justes, « Obscures » si elles sont dictées par la colère, la haine, la vengeance.

- Je vois, fit Robin. Ça paraît logique en fait.

- Ca va ? Tu as tout bien compris ?

- Absolument. C'est terminé ?

- Oui, et c'est pas trop tôt. C'est vraiment très long à expliquer, surtout à quelqu'un qui n'a jamais vu les films. Et encore, je crois que même les gens qui les ont vus ne peuvent pas savoir tout ça. Il faut vraiment faire des recherches pour l'apprendre et passer des heures sur Internet.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est « Internet » ?

- Oh, par les crocs cariés de Gélisor ! jura alors l'héritière d'Omois d'un ton un peu agacé, comme le faisait parfois Cal. Robin, tu n'en a jamais assez de poser des questions ?


	6. Chapter 6

** Chapitre 6 **

**Premier cours**

Ainsi rabroué, le jeune homme se tut, murmurant simplement qu'il était désolé.

- Si tu veux deux informations à propos de la Terre, tu peux aussi les demander à Fabrice. Il sera certainement même bien plus compétent que moi pour te répondre.

Au dîner, Robin, resta perdu dans ses songes. Il se voyait maniant, en lieu et place de l'arc de Llilandril, l'un de ces sabres laser dont Tara lui avait parlé un peu plus tôt dans la journée, au milieu de tous ces Jedi. Et, sans qu'il comprenne à quoi cela correspondait, un mot étrange lui vint à l'esprit, dans une langue qu'il ne connaissait pas mais qui ressemblait à l'elfique par la consonance : Aë'Dem'Varda.

Le jeune homme se demandait ce que cela pouvait bien signifier, lorsque la voix d'Yliana se fit entendre derrière eux.

- J'allais oublier un minuscule détail, dit la guerrière.

- Quel... détail ? interrogea Fabrice qui, au grand soulagement de Moineau, s'était longuement douché.

- Il vous faudra tous accomplir cinq tours complets du parc, tous les matins avant le petit déjeuner.

La déclaration manqua faire s'étrangler Cal, occupé à déguster un rôti.

- Pardon ?! fit le jeune Voleur dès qu'il fut de nouveau en mesure de parler.

- Vous m'avez bien entendue mon jeune ami.

- Mais c'est ridicule ! Combien de temps ça va durer cette plaisanterie ?

- Le temps que j'estimerais nécessaire, fit la jeune femme d'une voix coupante.

- Je me demande bien à quoi ça va nous servir, bougonna encore le Premier de Maître Chanfrein.

- A fortifier vos muscles et à devenir endurants, tout simplement. Tels que vous êtes maintenant, je me demande même comment il est possible que vous ayez tenu tête aux Sangraves, aux Démons et à Magister.

Tara parut sur le point de dire quelque chose, mais Mar'iposa l'en empêcha en s'adressant à son compatriote :

- Robin, inutile de te dire, je suppose, que pour toi c'est double tarif. Mon ancien élève ne peut pas faire moins.

Le demi-Elfe retint un soupir lassé et hocha la tête en guise d'assentiment, tandis qu'Yliana déclarait :

- Je vous attendrais chaque jour à la même heure et au même endroit qu'aujourd'hui. Oh et pendant que j'y pense... si l'un de vous ne suis pas les règles que j'ai édictées... il ou elle s'en repentira, ajouta-t-elle en fixant son regard aigu sur Cal.

Ayant dit cela, elle sortit de la salle et le jeune homme brun singea en tâchant d'imiter la voix de la guerrière :

- "il ou elle s'en repentira"... et gnagnagna... Je me demande bien comment elle compte vérifier qu'on fait bien ce qu'elle dit. Je n'ai aucune intention de courir stupidement en rond comme un poisson fait le tour de son bocal.

- Je te déconseille vivement de lui désobéir, intervint alors Robin qui savait de quoi il parlait. Elle a des façons très désagréables de punir la rébellion.

- Comme ? fit Fabrice qui se trouvait assis à sa gauche.

- Fais-moi confiance, tu n'as pas envie de le savoir, rétorqua le demi-Elfe.

- Je t'assure que si.

Alors Robin lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille et le Terrien s'exclama :

- Mais elle est complètement "contraire de vrai ; article" !

- Je trouve son initiative excellente moi, fit alors Fafnir. Je ne comprends pas ce que vous avez contre les exercices physiques. C'est amusant et bon pour la santé autant qu'utile.

- Amusant ? releva alors Cal. Je crois que nous n'avons pas la même conception de ce qui est amusant tu vois.

- Je crois que nous ferions bien de ne pas trop tarder à aller dormir, dit alors Moineau pour détendre l'ambiance. Nous allons avoir une journée fatigante demain et nous aurons besoin de toute notre énergie.

- Elle a raison, approuva Robin.

Cal maugréa, mais comme ses amis se levaient, il se décida à faire de même, non sans avoir attrapé au passage une grosse poignée de biscuits, qu'il avala en un clin d'œil tout en se dirigeant vers le dortoir.

Le lendemain matin, de bonne heure, les six amis se retrouvèrent à l'extérieur du Château. Et si tout le monde semblait fatigué, Cal, lui, arborait une mauvaise humeur significative. Ses amis s'entre-regardèrent, puis se mirent à courir comme il leur avait été ordonné. Au bout de deux tours, Tara, Moineau, Cal et Fabrice étaient déjà épuisés, mais les paroles peu rassurantes de Robin leur revinrent en mémoire et ils se forcèrent à poursuivre en se demandant comment ils allaient être assez en forme pour l'entraînement de l'après-midi. Quant à Fafnir, elle, continuait pour le plaisir et le demi-Elfe devait en effectuer dix.

Une bonne heure plus tard, quand le groupe se retrouva à la table du petit déjeuner, ils mourraient tous littéralement de faim. Cette fois donc, Cal ne fut pas le seul à engloutir la nourriture et à se resservir plusieurs fois.

Les humains, fatigués, eurent du mal à se concentrer sur leurs tâches pendant la matinée et cumulèrent les erreurs, ainsi que les réprimandes de leurs Maîtres respectifs.

A midi, lorsqu'ils s'assirent pour déjeuner, les spéculations sur l'entraînement imminent allaient bon train.

- Moi, je penche pour de la lutte, fit Fabrice. Sinon, à quoi aurait servi ce qu'elle nous a fait faire hier ?

- Plutôt combat à l'arme blanche, proposa Fafnir que l'idée semblait enchanter.

- Qu'en penses-tu Robin ? l'interrogea alors Tara tout en le dévorant des yeux.

- Je pense… qu'on verra bien tout à l'heure, répondit celui-ci en rendant son regard à la jeune fille.

Lorsqu'ils eurent fini de manger, il leur fallut bien se rendre dans la cours. Et quelle ne fut pas leur surprise de trouver sept cibles alignées à l'autre bout.

Vive d'esprit, Fafnir comprit immédiatement de quoi allait traiter la leçon du jour… et cela ne l'amusa pas du tout.

- Je ne toucherais pas à un arc ! protesta-t-elle avec irritation. Hors de question ! Sans vouloir vous manquer de respect à tous les deux, c'est une arme d'Elfe ! Le jour où un nain touchera un arc n'est pas arrivé !

Loin de sembler offensée, Yliana fixa la jeune fille d'un air amusé.

- J'avais prévu votre réaction, Damoiselle Forgeafeux, fit la guerrière. C'est pourquoi j'ai prévu pour vous une arbalète qui, je pense, sera plus de votre goût.

Calmée par cette déclaration, la naine hocha la tête, tandis que Mar'iposa enchainait :

- En effet, votre premier cours portera sur le tir à l'arc. Robin, tu es prié de ne pas utiliser l'arc de Llilandril mais un arc dépourvu de magie. Que je juge si tu as progressé ou régressé.

A cette annonce, le jeune homme sentit le mécontentement de l'arc enchanté et grimaça, mais acquiesça.

- Bien, que chacun se positionne devant une cible s'il vous plait.

Les adolescents s'exécutèrent et elle distribua à chacun un arc tout ce qu'il y a de banal, sans oublier l'arbalète pour Fafnir.

- Y en a-t-il parmi vous –hors Robin évidemment- qui aient déjà tenu un arc ou une arbalète auparavant ? interrogea-t-elle en fixant sur chacun un regard sérieux.

Comme tout le monde secouait la tête, elle leur montra comment tenir l'arme fermement et de quelle façon encocher la flèche ou le carreau. Avec un plaisir non dissimulé, Robin vint se placer derrière Tara et, plaçant les bras de part et d'autre d'elle, l'aida à obtenir la bonne position, ce qui fit rougir l'héritière d'Omois… et froncer les sourcils de son ancien Maître d'armes.

- Robin, à ta place s'il te plait. Ne te déconcentre pas, fit-elle sèchement.

En soupirant, le jeune homme retourna d'où il venait et, lorsque les essais furent assez concluants (ce qui prit tout de même beaucoup de temps), Yliana expliqua :

- Il faut que le bras soit exactement dans le prolongement de la flèche ou du carreau et que l'œil soit dans celui de votre bras. Donc, l'œil et le centre de la cible ne doivent plus faire qu'un. Faites le vide dans votre esprit et concentrez-vous uniquement sur l'objectif. De cette façon.

Ayant dit cela, elle sortit son propre arc, déjà bandé, arma son tir et, avec une vitesse surhumaine, décocha sa flèche. Le trait fendit les airs en sifflant et, quelques secondes plus tard, alla se ficher exactement à l'endroit où la demi-Elfe l'avait prévu : en plein milieu de la cible.

Le regard des adolescents bouche bée et impressionnés, passa de l'archère à la cible, avant de se fixer de nouveau sur leur instructrice.

- A votre tour à présent. Si vous suivez mes consignes, vous y arriverez. Et une fois que vous avez tiré, reposez votre arme. Je ne veux personne arme en main pendant que l'un tire ni pendant que les autres vont récupérer leurs flèches ou carreaux. Et sous aucun prétexte vous n'allez chercher vos traits avant que tout le monde ait tiré et reposé son arme, est-ce que c'est bien compris ?

Les jeunes gens hochèrent la tête.

Premier sur le pas de tir improvisé, Cal ouvrit la ligne. Il encocha sa flèche, arma son tir, visa et lâcha le tout. Tous suivirent du regard la flèche… qui alla se planter dans un arbre juste derrière. Réprimant un mouvement de mauvaise humeur, le Voleur Patenté laissa Tara, suivante sur la liste, se préparer à son tour. Imitant de son mieux les gestes montrés par la guerrière et appuyés par Robin, elle tira à son tour… mais encore troublée par la récente proximité de son petit-ami elfique, elle ne se concentra pas suffisamment et manqua elle aussi son objectif. En réalisant la raison de cet échec, elle devint écarlate et trouva plus prudent d'observer Fabrice qui se tenait prêt à son tour.

Pendant les essais, Yliana passait derrière chacun de ses élèves en analysant chaque geste, mais sans proférer la moindre observation, ce qui mettait mal à l'aise les apprentis archers et arbalétriers.

Le Terrien lui aussi rata le centre, mais parvint tout de même à ficher le trait dans la paille… bien qu'à l'extérieur de la cible en elle-même. Fier de lui, il se tourna vers Moineau, attendant que la brune princesse le félicite, mais, trop concentrée sur l'épreuve, celle-ci lui accorda à peine un regard, ce qui le vexa et il s'enferma dans un silence boudeur. La jeune fille elle aussi, manqua le but, mais cela ne sembla pas tellement la surprendre. A son tour, Fafnir encocha le carreau dans le mécanisme de son arbalète, visa et tira… avec une telle force que le trait, non seulement toucha mais traversa la cible pour aller se planter profondément dans un arbre.

Un hochement de tête approbateur de Mar'iposa salua l'exploit et la demi-Elfe vint se poster derrière son ancien élève. Conscient du regard de la jeune femme, Robin sentit sa nuque le brûler et la pression qui s'exerçait dès à présent sur ses épaules. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas droit à l'erreur. Que s'il échouait ou la décevait… les conséquences seraient désastreuses pour lui. Il savait ne pas être mauvais en la matière… mais l'arc de Llilandril, arme intelligente et douée de conscience, lui apportait une indéniable confiance en lui et une assurance que sa timidité naturelle ne lui apportaient pas. Comme ses camarades, il arma son tir, visa… et décocha. Comme guidée par une force invisible, la flèche fendit les airs à son tour en sifflant de façon similaire à celle d'Yliana… et alla se planter dans la marque rouge indiquant le milieu de la cible. Le jeune homme soupira intérieurement de soulagement. Il n'avait pas failli. Son honneur était sauf.

- Bien, mon ancien élève, commenta sobrement la jeune femme.

Et dans sa bouche, il s'agissait d'un grand compliment.

Elle s'adressa ensuite à tous :

- A présent, je vous prierais de tirer toutes les traits à votre disposition, puis d'attendre que je prononce le mot "flèches" pour aller les récupérer. Allez.

Dans un silence concentré uniquement troublé par le chant des oiseaux, chacun s'exécuta. Bien sûr, quelques instants suffirent à Robin pour vider son carquois et chaque flèche se ficha exactement où il l'avait décidé. Il fut suivi de près par Fafnir qui, elle aussi, épuisa rapidement sa réserve. Contre toute attente, le suivant ne fut pas Fabrice, mais Cal, ce dont le petit Voleur ne fut pas peu fier. Tara, Moineau et le jeune Terrien y parvinrent quelques minutes plus tard.

- Bien... Flèches, fit la guerrière lorsqu'elle eût constaté la fin de la session.

Le signal donné, les adolescents allèrent rechercher leurs traits et, en récupérant ses carreaux d'arbalète, la naine eût la désagréable surprise d'en retrouver plusieurs brisés en deux. Dans une grimace, elle regagna le pas de tir, imitée par ses camarades et le cours se poursuivit encore durant une heure. Pendant ce laps de temps, elle et Robin, qu'elle avait bombardé assistant, passèrent parmi eux afin de rectifier qui une position des pieds ou des bras, qui une direction de flèche...

Lorsqu'elle jugea leurs efforts satisfaisants, Yliana déclara :

- Vous n'aurez pas tir à l'arc tous les jours, mais je vous conseille cependant de vous entraîner quotidiennement. Dans quelques temps, je vous évaluerai à ce sujet.

Une exclamation catastrophée salua ces paroles, qu'elle ignora en concluant :

- Demain, nous aborderons le combat à l'épée. Vous pouvez disposer.

Cal ayant réussi l'exercice, son humeur s'améliora sensiblement et il se prit à espérer réussir aussi bien à l'entraînement du lendemain, occultant l'ennuyeuse course matinale obligatoire.


	7. Chapter 7

** Chapitre 7 **

**Volontés opposées**

Le lendemain, au repas de midi, Robin recommanda à ses amis de ne pas déjeuner trop copieusement afin de conserver toute leur agilité. Estimant à juste titre que le demi-Elfe savait de quoi il parlait, tous l'écoutèrent, mais, en se dirigeant vers la cours, ils entendirent le ventre de Cal gargouiller, preuve irréfutable qu'il n'avait pas assez mangé à son goût. Embarrassé, le petit Voleur bafouilla une excuse et tous se regroupèrent autour d'Yliana. Celle-ci sortit d'un coffre six épées de bois et s'apprêtait à les leur distribuer, lorsque la voix de Fafnir s'éleva :

- Des jouets en bois ? Vous rigolez ?

Le regard océan se posa sur la naine, plus aigu que jamais.

- Je sais que Robin vous a racontés ses entraînements passés, Damoiselle Forgeafeux. Aussi ne perdrais-je pas mon temps à vous répéter ce que vous savez déjà. Permettez-moi juste de vous signaler que sous-estimer ces "jouets" (et on sentait les guillemets virtuels dans sa voix) serait une mauvaise idée.

Ayant dit cela, elle distribua lesdites armes, qui s'avérèrent aussi lourdes que des vraies, puis les fit s'éloigner les uns des autres et les fixa les uns après les autres comme pour les jauger et évaluer leur condition physique, puis fronça les sourcils, ce qui fit craindre le pire à Robin qui connaissait la signification de la moindre de ses mimiques.

- Je n'ai pas des mois pour vous enseigner ce que je sais, je vais donc être obligée de vous faire une sorte de formation accélérée (et on sentait au ton de sa voix que cela lui déplaisait souverainement). Par conséquent, je vous demanderai de bien vouloir rester très attentifs.

Ayant remarqué la grimace de leur ami, les jeunes gens se contentèrent de hocher la tête et, empoignant son épée, Mar'iposa prit une position particulière.

- Ceci, expliqua-t-elle, est la garde de base. C'est celle qu'il vous faudra adopter au départ.

Elle s'assura qu'ils avaient tous bien regardé et enregistré, puis, tout en faisant les cent pas devant eux, Mar'iposa lança :

- L'idée, c'est de vous imaginer au centre de trois cercles concentriques. Le but est de conserver votre garde dans celui qui est le plus éloigné. Car éloigner son arme de soi permet aussi d'éloigner son adversaire.

Elle s'interrompit un instant pour vérifier qu'ils suivaient, puis poursuivit :

- Le second cercle vous sert majoritairement pour les parades. Quand au dernier, s'il ne vous est pas utile en combat… il est votre seul espoir de survivre si un adversaire y pénètre. Il faut alors vous écarter immédiatement, car dans ce cas, il n'y a plus rien entre votre corps et lui. C'est bien compris ?

La guerrière s'exprimait simplement, mais ils subissaient depuis deux jours un tel déluge d'informations martiales... Et, si cela ne posait aucun problème à des guerriers entraînés comme Robin et Fafnir, les jeunes humains, eux, peinaient bien plus. Pourtant, concentrés, ceux-ci acquiescèrent et Yliana continua d'un ton docte :

- Je vais à présent vous montrer la base en matière d'attaques et de parades. Regardez bien, car il vous faudra ensuite reproduire tous mes gestes.

Et la demi-Elfe se mit en devoir de montrer chaque mouvement en le décomposant lentement, de façon à ce que tous voient et retiennent bien.

- A vous maintenant, fit-elle à la fin de sa démonstration. Commencez par les parades.

C'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Les armes s'avéraient bien plus lourdes que ce à quoi s'attendaient les adolescents et les bras des jeunes humains étaient fort peu taillés pour ce type d'exercices, mais ils firent leur possible. Après un bon moment, Fabrice, qui ne sentait plus ses bras, manqua lâcher son épée sur le pied de la naine placée à sa droite. Celle-ci lui jeta un regard désespéré, avant de reprendre ses katas d'un air dégagé. Quant à Tara, elle avait l'impression que l'arme pesait l'équivalent de Maître Chem et la jeune fille peinait déjà à la soulever... alors espérer réussir à la manœuvrer tenait de l'utopie... Comment faisaient donc Robin et Yliana (elle ne parlait même pas de Fafnir, dont les impressionnants biceps saillaient en permanence de son haut ajusté) ? En mobilisant toute sa volonté, elle parvint pourtant à effectuer les parades demandées contre un ennemi invisible. Mais à quel prix... En nage et les cheveux emmêlés, son visage trahissait un tel épuisement, qu'elle fit peine à Robin qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de la dévorer du regard. Il n'aurait pas demandé mieux que lui venir en aide... mais Yliana veillait. Sévère, la guerrière n'hésiterait pas à se montrer encore plus dure avec l'héritière d'Omois s'il esquissait ne serait-ce que le moindre geste en direction de sa Tara adorée. Il restait donc là, impuissant devant sa détresse et sa fatigue.

- Ne fais donc pas cette tête Robin, murmura alors Mar'iposa juste derrière lui. Un peu d'exercice n'a jamais tué personne et la fatigue non plus. Ta précieuse Tara ne va pas en mourir.

Stupéfait qu'elle ait deviné, le jeune homme se tourna vers sa compatriote.

- Mais, souffla-t-il de même, comment est-ce que...

- Je sais toujours ce que j'ai besoin de savoir, rétorqua-t-elle. Tu devrais le savoir Robin M'angil.

- Tu aurais dû devenir Camouflée ou travailler dans les services secrets, fit alors le demi-Elfe à voix basse, je l'ai toujours su.

La guerrière haussa les épaules.

- Pas assez d'action dans ces métiers-là. Je ne suis pas une planquée moi, asséna-t-elle sans douceur.

Une planquée ? Voilà un qualificatif tout à fait inadapté, qui aurait fait très plaisir à Séné Senssass, la chef des Camouflés d'Omois ou à son propre père, Tandilus M'angil, chef des services secrets du Lancovit. Un instant, l'adolescent se prit à imaginer un combat opposant Senssass à Mar'iposa... et cela l'amusa.

- Quelque chose te fait rire dans ce que je viens de dire ? fit-elle alors en le fixant dans les yeux, ce qui lui donna l'impression qu'elle lisait dans son âme et lui provoqua des sueurs froides.

En effet, la jeune femme était exactement le genre de personne, redoutable, qu'il vallait mieux éviter d'irriter et, à fortiori, de provoquer.

- Non Yliana, pas du tout. Ca n'avait rien à voir, je t'assure.

- Il vaut mieux pour toi, mon ancien élève, dit-elle encore, la voix chargée de menaces sous-jacentes, avant de s'éloigner précisément vers Tara.

Une nouvelle fois, Robin poussa un soupir intérieur. Déjà lorsqu'il était petit, il se tenait certain que la guerrière était capable de lire ses pensées... et cette sensation s'avérait, non seulement encore vivace des années plus tard, mais aussi accrue. Encore quelque chose qui le mettait mal à l'aise avec elle. Il aurait préféré qu'on fasse appel à quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle car cela lui aurait évité de se trouver si souvent en sa présence... mais force lui était de reconnaitre qu'elle était la femme de la situation et ce à bien des égards.

- Allons princesse, un peu de nerfs, c'est mou tout ça. Si vous vous défendez de cette façon, un ennemi vous tuera en une fraction de seconde, lâcha durement Yliana.

Suspendant le geste qu'elle amorçait, l'adolescente fixa ses yeux saphir dans ceux, océan, de son interlocutrice et la dévisagea sans faillir. Elle en avait de bonnes la demi-Elfe ! Elle était persévérante et de bonne volonté, mais il ne fallait pas exagérer non plus. Ne voyait-elle pas son épuisement ?

- Je fais ce que je peux figurez-vous, fit Tara entre ses dents, retenant de justesse la réplique cinglante qui menaçait de lui échapper, ce qui, à priori, s'avérait une assez mauvaise idée.

Le coin de la bouche de la guerrière se releva en une ombre de sourire sarcastique, que démentait la froideur de son regard.

- Et bien vous pouvez peu. Si c'est là la puissante sortcelière qui a vaincu le Ravageur, des Démons et qui tient tête à Magister... je m'étonne que vous soyez toujours en vie.

Furieuse contre les injustes accusations, l'héritière d'Omois fit un geste vers elle avec son épée. Sans aucun mal et sans même tirer la sienne, la jeune femme esquiva et, d'une simple torsion du poignet, désarma sa fragile adversaire, tout en récupérant l'épée de l'autre main.

- Un enfant qui tente de jouer dans la cours des grands ? Tu va trop vite, Altesse Impériale, lança-t-elle dans un franc sourire ironique. Avant de savoir courir, il faut apprendre à marcher... et pour le moment, tu es à peine capable de te traîner à quatre pattes. Entraîne-toi aux offensives et ensuite nous verrons à éventuellement t'opposer quelqu'un, ajouta-t-elle encore.

A ces mots, Tara sentit sa magie la démanger fortement et elle dût se faire violence pour ne pas l'expédier au sol.

_Pas de magie sur une Nonsos, _se répétait-elle pour tenter de se calmer.

Mais pourquoi la demi-Elfe adoptait-elle un comportement si exécrable avec elle ? Qu'avait-elle fait pour mériter ça ?

Ses amis avaient suivi la scène, consternés. Ils savaient par Robin, que son ancien maître d'armes s'avérait loin d'être commode, mais à ce point...

- Qu'es-ce que vous attendez vous autres ?! aboya alors Yliana en constatant leur soudaine inactivité. Au travail !

S'en fut trop pour Robin, qui se dirigea vers elle.

- Qu'est ce qui te prend ? fit-il à mi-voix. Pourquoi harcèles-tu Tara de cette façon ? Tu es devenue folle ou quoi ?

- Je sais très bien ce que je fais.

Ahuri, le jeune homme l'observa.

- Tu veux dire... que ta façon de faire est délibérée ?

- En effet.

- Mais... pourquoi ? Que cherches-tu à faire ?

- A ce qu'elle se dépasse, tout simplement. Elle est courageuse et vaillante... et je vois très bien qu'elle est à bout de forces, je ne suis pas aveugle. Mais un ennemi n'arrêtera pas ses coups parce que Tara sera fatiguée. Il est nécessaire et même vital qu'elle s'endurcisse suffisamment pour se trouver en mesure d'affronter résolument n'importe quel ennemi.

Robin hocha la tête, puis jeta un coup d'œil énamouré à la jeune fille qui, de loin, fusillait la guerrière du regard.

- L'idée est bonne, mais étant donné la mesure de ses pouvoirs... la provoquer de cette façon n'est peut-être pas une bonne idée tu sais. Elle t'en veut.

- Peu me chaut vois-tu, si elle parvient à faire ce que je demande, fit la jeune femme en relevant fièrement son beau visage. Je n'ai pas été engagée pour être appréciée de vous, mais pour vous entraîner. Et si, pour cela, je dois encourir votre haine, alors soit. Je n'hésiterai pas une seconde.

Un moment passa, pendant lequel elle fixa Tara qui avait repris ses exercices, puis la demi-Elfe se dirigea vers la jeune fille.

- C'est pathétique... laissa-t-elle tomber sans ménagement. Allons, arrêtez pour aujourd'hui, princesse. Vous me faites pitié.

Ayant dit cela, elle se détourna sans laisser à l'héritière d'Omois le temps de répliquer, puis fit signe aux autres de cesser également, avant de s'éloigner sans un mot pour qui que ce soit.

Enervée, Tara jeta violemment son épée au sol dans un grand fracas et lâcha une bordée de jurons divers, ce qui surprit ses amis et manqua faire rougir Fafnir elle-même.

- Du calme Tara, essaya de l'apaiser Moineau en constatant sa colère.

- Cette [censurée ! s'exclama-t-elle, la voix tremblante. De quel droit me rabaisse-t-elle comme ça ? Je la déteste ! Je la maudis !

Une fois la digue de ses émotions rompue par cette déclaration véhémente, la fatigue eût raison d'elle et l'adolescente éclata en sanglots convulsifs. Immédiatement, Robin se précipita vers elle pour la prendre dans ses bras rassurants. Il ne pouvait pas rester de marbre devant la détresse de sa bien-aimée. Il aurait voulu la rassurer, lui dévoiler le but de la sévérité d'Yliana... mais il ne le pouvait pas. Il se contenta donc de la serrer contre lui en embrassant régulièrement ses cheveux.

- Calmes-toi, lui murmura-t-il tendrement. Ca ira. Tout va s'arranger, je te le promets.

- Comment... peux-tu... le savoir ? hoqueta l'héritière d'Omois. Elle me... déteste !

- Mais non, je t'assure. Yliana ne poursuit personne de sa vindicte et toi encore moins. Calmes-toi ma douce, souffla-t-il encore en se promettant de retourner parler à son ancien maitre d'armes.

Les yeux agrandis par la surprise, la jeune fille releva la tête et le dévisagea.

- Qu'est ce que... tu as dis ? balbutia-t-elle à travers ses larmes.

- Heu... qu'elle ne te détestait pas, reprit le jeune homme, décontenancé.

- Non je... comment m'as-tu appelée ?

- Ma douce, répéta Robin dans un sourire à faire fondre un iceberg.


	8. Chapter 8

** Chapitre 8 **

**C'en est trop**

A partir de ce moment-là, les leçons suivirent aux leçons. Egale à elle-même, Yliana faisait des réflexions acerbes à Tara, qui manquait s'énerver et utiliser sa magie contre elle ; Robin tentait de temporiser les relations entre ces deux forts caractères, aidé de Moineau qui faisait de son mieux ; Fafnir s'amusait de la situation ; quand à Cal et Fabrice, ils comptaient les points en surveillant du coin de l'œil qu'il n'arrive pas de catastrophe.

Un jour pourtant, après avoir essuyé une pluie de remarques, l'héritière d'Omois perdit patience et lança sur la guerrière une boule d'énergie. Ce geste aurait pu, sinon la tuer, du moins la blesser sévèrement, si Robin, avisant le danger encouru par son ancien mentor, n'avait pas violemment poussée celle-ci au sol, puis protégée avec un bouclier.

- Tara non ! Depuis quand utilise-t-on la magie pour régler ce genre de problème ? protesta le demi-Elfe dont le cœur battait la chamade à l'idée qu'Yliana aurait pu mourir.

Cette fois ça y était… Ses craintes se vérifiaient. Devoir protéger son amie contre sa petite-amie… quelle ironie du sort… Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que ce genre de situation tombe sur lui ?

- Depuis qu'elle me harcèle ! rétorqua la jeune fille, hors d'elle en fusillant la demi-Elfe du regard. Qu'elle ne m'approche plus ou je ne réponds plus de moi !

Le garçon allait répondre, mais, arborant un sourire moqueur, Mar'iposa se releva en essuyant le sang qui coulait de sa lèvre éclatée sous l'impact avec les pavés.

- La magie… Alors c'est là votre seule façon de vous défendre ou de répondre lorsqu'on s'en prend à vous **Altesse Impériale**... (et à la façon dont elle avait prononcé ces deux mots, on sentait que le qualificatif n'était, en l'occurrence, pas du tout respectueux). C'est donc que vous n'avez rien appris… et dans ce cas, je ne vois vraiment pas ce que vous pourriez faire dans le cas où vous en seriez privée. Vous êtes condamnée d'avance.

Un silence glacé salua ces paroles et tous s'entre-regardèrent. Plaisantait-elle ou… Mais à voir son visage et la dureté minérale de son regard, il s'avérait évident que non.

- Quand à toi, ajouta-t-elle froidement en s'adressant à Robin, la prochaine fois, abstiens-toi de ce genre de geste… Je n'ai besoin de **personne** (elle insista bien sur le mot) pour me protéger.

_J'espère bien qu'il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois,_ songea le jeune homme en soupirant, avant de dire à voix haute : Yliana ! N'en rajoute pas s'il te plait et arrête de jouer les têtues ! Tu sais très bien que malgré toute ta force, tu es sans défense contre la magie ! Et encore davantage contre celle de Tara !

Un ricanement fut la seule réponse qu'il obtint. Puis, au bout de quelques instants, Yliana lâcha à l'adresse de la jeune fille blonde :

- Puisque vous êtes si douée, je vous laisse vous débrouiller seule avec vos amis. Mais dites-vous bien que cela ne change rien au test qui arrivera bientôt…

Ayant dit cela, elle tourna les talons et s'éloigna sans un mot supplémentaire, aussitôt suivie de Robin. Restés seuls, les adolescents, à l'exception de Tara, se regardèrent, consternés. Comment allaient-ils faire si elle les laissait livrés à eux-mêmes ?

Rattrapant son ancien mentor, le demi-Elfe lui dit :

- Tu exagère avec Tara… Je sais que tu ne veux que son bien, mais tu te rends compte qu'elle aurait pu te tuer sans aucun problème ?

Haussant les épaules, la guerrière ne répondit pas et pénétra dans le palais.

- Attend, tu saigne, je vais t'appliquer un Reparus.

- C'est inutile. Une lèvre éclatée n'a jamais tué personne.

- Laisse-moi faire s'il te plait… la pria-t-il, à bout d'arguments.

- Si ça t'amuse… soupira-t-elle en s'immobilisant.

- Par le Reparus, qu'Yliana guérisse, afin que nous enseigner elle puisse, incanta-t-il, les yeux fixés sur l'écorchure.

L'effet aurait dû être immédiat… mais rien ne se produisit. Surpris, le jeune homme fronça les sourcils, mais recommença.

- Par le Reparus, qu'Yliana guérisse, afin que nous enseigner elle puisse, incanta-t-il de nouveau.

Comme pour l'essai précédent, aucun changement n'eût lieu et le demi-Elfe prit un air soucieux qui alerta la guerrière :

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- Je ne sais pas. Mon sort ne fonctionne pas…

- Ce qui prouve que la magie a ses limites, déclara alors son interlocutrice, triomphante.

- Yliana s'il te plait… pria-t-il d'un air tendu, avant de répéter pour la troisième fois : Par le Reparus, qu'Yliana guérisse, afin que nous enseigner elle puisse.

Mais la tentative échoua comme les autres, ce qui fit jurer le sortcelier.

- Il y a quelque chose d'anormal… mais j'ignore quoi. Viens avec moi s'il te plait, fit-il avant de se précipiter vers la cours à toute vitesse.

Haussant les épaules, la jeune femme le suivit sans se presser. En arrivant, le demi-Elfe semblait vraiment agité, ce qui inquiéta ses amis.

- Robin, qu'est ce qu'il y a ? s'enquit Tara en s'approchant de lui.

Mais le demi-Elfe ne répondit pas immédiatement, occupé à jeter de fréquents coups d'œil derrière lui d'un air impatient. Et lorsqu'Yliana fit de nouveau son apparition, faisant grincer des dents l'héritière d'Omois, il se précipita vers elle, lui prit le bras pour la faire se rapprocher plus rapidement et annonça à ses amis :

- Il y a un problème avec la magie. Quand j'incante, rien ne se passe. Regardez : par le Reparus, qu'Yliana guérisse, afin que nous enseigner elle puisse.

Dans la seconde, le sortilège opéra et la coupure sur le doux visage de la jeune femme se résorba entièrement sans laisser aucune trace.

- Et bien, où est le problème ? interrogea alors Fabrice. Moi je trouve que ça fonctionne très bien.

- Je n'y comprends rien, fit alors le jeune homme, ahuri. Il y a cinq minutes j'ai fais trois essais avec cette même formule sans que rien ne se produise.

- Tu es sûr ? Moi je crois plutôt que tu es fatigué. Ou alors ce sont tes sentiments pour Tara qui amoindrissent tes facultés, railla gentiment Cal.

Un regard noir que la jeune fille lui jeta à la place de son petit-ami le fit taire.

- Et tu t'y es pris de la même façon tout à l'heure ? demanda Moineau.

- Mais oui ! s'agaça Robin qui n'aimait pas ne pas comprendre les choses. Enfin tu sais bien comme je fais tout de même…

- Ecoute, personne ne peut rien pour le moment, fit alors Tara. Rentrons. Je dois ranger ma chambre de toute façon.

Puis, en voyant l'air inquiet de son bien-aimé, elle ajouta en posant une main sur son bras :

- Je suis sûre que ce n'est rien.

- Tu as peut-être raison. Je dois m'en faire pour rien, fit alors le jeune homme en souriant. Tu as besoin d'aide pour ta chambre ?

- Non, ça devrait aller. Un petit sort et hop.

La phrase amena une grimace dédaigneuse sur les lèvres d'Yliana. La magie, toujours la magie pour tout et n'importe quoi… Pour la guerrière, il s'agissait d'une solution de facilité, d'un moyen pour les feignants de s'épargner quelques minutes d'effort. Elle ne pensait pas la jeune fille si paresseuse, mais s'était visiblement trompée à ce sujet. Dommage. Un nouvel espoir déçu. Elle n'était plus à cela près de toute façon. Depuis quinze ans, l'instruction de Robin mise à part, sa vie n'était constituée que d'échecs et de désillusions. Pourquoi en serait-il soudain allé autrement ?

Après un dernier coup d'œil aux adolescents, la guerrière s'éloigna rapidement sans une parole, mais, désormais habitués à son comportement pour le moins irascible, aucun d'eux ne s'offusqua de ce brusque départ.

Perdue dans ses pensées, la jeune femme prit de nouveau la direction du château. Tout en marchant, elle revit T'aryl, son tout premier élève. Elle le revit si appliqué, si fier mais si… étourdi. Transpercé par une épée durant un combat, l'année de ses 18 ans, il était mort sur le coup. Son premier échec. Il avait oublié d'emporter son bouclier.

Puis il y avait eu Terak, un jeune humain. Elle l'avait tellement poussé à se dépasser, tellement houspillé, brusqué… qu'il avait préféré entrer dans les ordres plutôt que rester davantage sous sa tutelle. Elle avait été à la fois vexée et mortifiée de sa décision. Surtout que celle-ci s'était révélée très soudaine. Après cela, Mar'iposa s'était longtemps demandé si ses méthodes s'avéraient les bonnes et si elle était vraiment faite pour cette profession.

Ensuite, il y avait eu Zaden. Son cher et admirable Zaden. Avec lui, Yliana, à l'époque sensible et encline au sentimentalisme, avait fait la seule erreur à éviter. La seule faute indigne d'une guerrière, indigne d'un instructeur... Elle était tombée amoureuse de son élève. Mais à l'époque, elle ne s'était pas souciée de l'indignité de son comportement. De toute façon, comment aurait-elle pu lui résister ? Le jeune Elfe était non seulement beau et fier, mais bon, aimable et attentionné autant qu'attentif, courageux et excellent combattant. Il l'admirait, la respectait, l'adulait presque. Et puis, après quelques mois, lui aussi avait succombé et ils avaient passé des moments merveilleux, ne se quittant pratiquement jamais. Jusqu'au jour où le jeune homme, âgé de 20 ans tout juste, fut enrôlé par son père, seigneur de guerre. es adieux avaient été déchirants, mais le jeune homme l'avait tant assurée qu'avec son enseignement il ne risquait rien, qu'elle l'avait laissé partir avec l'espoir insensé de le voir revenir sain et sauf. Oui bien sûr qu'il allait revenir… C'était une évidence. Son instinct de femme amoureuse le lui disait et il ne pouvait la tromper. C'était certain. Et puis… un jour, un messager s'était présenté au père de Zaden, Zeren Till'lindeman. La mort dans l'âme et les larmes aux yeux, l'Elfe était ensuite venu la trouver… pour lui annoncer le décès de son fils unique. Parler de désespoir pour qualifier la réaction générée par cette nouvelle serait en dessous de la vérité. Yliana s'était littéralement effondrée dans les bras de son employeur. Le temps, passant inexorablement, avait fini par atténuer sa douleur, mais la guerrière savait que la blessure ne disparaitrait jamais complètement. A partir de ce jour, elle décida de fermer son cœur à toute émotion, pensant ainsi éviter de souffrir. Et elle s'endurcit au point de devenir dure et cynique.

Elle avait ensuite été engagée par le père de Robin. Le jeune demi-Elfe s'était révélé sa seule réussite et il fut son dernier apprenti. C'est lui qui avait fait les frais de sa nouvelle sévérité. Elle l'en avait fait baver, mais il ne s'était jamais plaint ou presque.

Les souvenirs lui ayant tiré d'involontaires larmes, Yliana essuya celles-ci d'un geste presque rageur. A quoi servait de se remémorer le passé ? Cette ridicule sensiblerie n'était pas digne d'une guerrière accomplie et s'avérait surtout totalement incompatible avec sa charge et son caractère. Elle ne pouvait se permettre d'être faible.

Si l'espace d'une minute, la jeune femme avait semblé féminine dans sa douleur, sa froideur reprit bien vite de dessus.

Dans un mouvement rapide, elle s'assura que nul n'avait aperçu ses pleurs. Quelle honte dans le cas contraire… Mais heureusement pour elle, le corridor était désert. Son honneur de guerrière sauf, elle entre dans ses appartements.

Après quelques minutes de discussion supplémentaires, Tara pénétra à son tour dans le château. Il fallait avouer qu'elle avait franchement dérangé sa chambre le matin, en cherchant quelque chose qu'elle n'avait, du reste, pas retrouvé. D'ailleurs ceci paraissait assez étrange, car l'héritière d'Omois se tenait certaine de l'avoir rangé à un endroit précis, à savoir le fond de son armoire.

Parvenant devant sa porte, elle entra dans la pièce.

_Hum…_ se dit-elle en constatant l'étendue des dégâts, _un sort de rangement ne serait pas superflu je crois._

En souriant, elle incanta donc :

- Par le Rangeus, que mes affaires soient rangées et parfaitement pliées ;

Elle attendit ensuite un effet… qui ne vint pas.

_Que se passe-t-il encore ?_ s'interrogea-t-elle avant de se souvenir du récit de Robin.

Etait-ce contagieux ? Tous ceux se trouvant à proximité du demi-Elfe se trouveraient-ils mystérieusement privés de leur pouvoir ?

En tout cas, la jeune fille n'aimait pas ça du tout et elle commençait à comprendre la raison de l'entraînement d'Yliana.


	9. Chapter 9

** Chapitre 9 **

**Ayana**

Toujours en colère contre sa réaction instinctive, Yliana claqua violemment la porte de sa chambre, ce qui fit trembler les murs attenants, au grand déplaisir du château. Idiote ! Idiote ! Idiote ! La jeune femme donna dans le battant un coup de poing dans lequel elle mit toutes ses forces. Sous le choc généré par la partie métallique de ses fins gantelets, le bois composant celui-ci s'enfonça, son poing traversa le panneau et les éclats organiques déchirèrent la peau nue de ses doigts. Le sang coula des profondes écorchures sans qu'elle y prenne garde.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tant de temps après ces souvenirs pénibles revenaient-ils la tourmenter ? Pourquoi… De nouveau, des larmes jaillirent de ses yeux malgré elle.

- Assez ! hurla-t-elle dans le silence de la pièce, avant d'attraper un vase placé sur une console et de l'envoyer se fracasser contre le mur.

Les morceaux retombèrent sur le sol pavé et la demi-Elfe essuya de nouveau rageusement ses pleurs de sa main blessée, maculant d'hémoglobine son beau visage pâle sans même s'en rendre compte. Pour tenter de se calmer, elle s'apprêtait à faire subir le même sort à la boule de cristal posée sur la petite table, lorsque celle-ci sonna. Son irritation n'ayant guère diminué, Mar'iposa décrocha d'un ton rogue :

- Quoi ?!

Un rire perlé distingué, qu'elle aurait reconnu entre mille, lui parvint de l'autre côté et la guerrière grimaça.

- Toujours aussi aimable à ce que je constate… remarqua perfidement son interlocutrice.

- Ayana… grinça Mar'iposa. Quel… déplaisir… Que me veux-tu ?

De nouveau, le rire résonna dans la salle.

- Allons, depuis quand une aînée ne peut-elle plus prendre de nouvelle de sa sœur cadette ? interrogea de nouveau la voix douce d'un ton mi navré, mi offensé.

- Ne me fais pas rire… Depuis quand me considères-tu comme ta sœur, même à moitié ? marmonna Yliana entre ses dents d'une voix pleine de ressentiment.

- Tu es dans un état lamentable… tu t'es encore battue ?

La jeune femme ne prit même pas la peine de répondre à la provocation.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux Ayana ? questionna-t-elle en insistant sur les mots, sans s'embarrasser de finasseries.

- Simplement t'avertir que j'arrive très bientôt. Tiens-toi prête à accueillir ta demi-sœur adorée.

Sur ces mots, la communication fut coupée et la jeune femme dut faire appel à toute sa volonté pour éviter d'en revenir à sa première idée, à savoir briser à terre cette messagère des mauvaises nouvelles. Ayana à Travia ! Quelle poisse ! Il ne manquait vraiment plus que ça ! Devoir supporter ici cette demi-sœur aînée qui, elle le savait, ne l'avait jamais aimée, sans parler de seulement l'accepter… Cette demi-sœur aînée qui la prenait de haut, qui la rejetait en raison de son absence de pouvoirs magiques, qui la méprisait parce qu'elle gagnait sa vie par l'art du combat et de la guerre, qui la désavouait à cause de son père humain… Qu'y pouvait-elle par les dieux ?! Etait-ce sa faute si elle en était dépourvue à la naissance ? Mais ce facteur ne semblait nullement rentrer en ligne de compte pour l'orgueilleuse sortcelière. Ce fut cette fois contre le mur qu'Yliana, plus en rage encore qu'en entrant, choisit de se défouler. Sans paraître ressentir la douleur ni s'apercevoir des blessures qui s'ouvraient sur ses mains au fur et à mesure des coups, la guerrière, les dents serrés, martela le mur de ses poings un long moment, avant de se laisser glisser à genoux, en proie à une soudaine lassitude. En un geste d'abandon qu'elle ne s'autorisait presque jamais, Mar'iposa s'adossa au mur, ramena ses genoux vers elle et, souillant ainsi son pantalon de cuir brun, posa ses bras dessus avant d'y enfouir la tête. Décidément, quand les choses décidaient d'aller mal… elles ne se gênaient pas… Que pouvait-il bien lui arriver de pire que ça ?

Soudain une alarme se fit entendre à travers le château dans un vacarme assourdissant. Habituée à ne veiller que d'un œil, Yliana bondit immédiatement sur ses pieds, se reprenant instantanément et récupérant ses réflexes de guerrière entraînée, puis fonça dans les couloirs, tandis que retentissait une annonce sonore « Ouverture non programmée de la Porte de Transfert ! ». Que se passait-il encore ?

Au détour d'un couloir, la demi-Elfe manqua entrer en collision avec le Magicgang dans son intégralité, dont les membres couraient dans la même direction qu'elle-même, à savoir la salle de la Porte.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la pièce spacieuse, ils n'étaient pas seuls, loin de là. L'endroit était plein de gardes, de Maîtres et de jeunes sortceliers accourus pour voir ce qui se passait. Tous se tenaient prêts à combattre ce qui s'apprêtait à apparaître au centre de la pièce. Quelques instants passèrent dans un silence absolu et tendu. Au bout de quelques secondes, une Elfe fit son apparition au point d'arrivée et tous l'observèrent, éberlués. Vêtue d'une robe immaculée d'une élégance toute elfique, elle était grande et très mince. Sa peau mate et ses yeux violets tranchaient de façon flagrante avec la blancheur de sa tenue. Elle possédait de très longs cheveux lâchés dans son dos, d'une couleur brune tout à fait exceptionnelle pour sa race et un diadème d'or ouvragé ceignait son front majestueux. En fait, sa personne toute entière s'avérait surprenante.

D'un geste empreint d'une grâce à la fois distinguée et féline, elle remit en place une mèche de cheveux tombée devant son visage, tout en tournant la tête dans leur direction, pour fixer son regard sur Yliana.

- Alors petite sœur, tu ne salue plus ton aînée ? dit-elle à celle-ci ironiquement d'une voix mélodieuse.

Une vingtaine de paires d'yeux pour le moins se fixèrent sur la guerrière, qui foudroya l'arrivante du regard, avant de tourner les talons sans mot dire et de quitter la salle.

A la surprise manifestée par Robin, il s'avéra évident que le jeune homme ignorait que son ancien maître d'armes eût une sœur… enfin une demi-sœur, car la voyageuse était une Elfe à part entière.

- Qui êtes-vous ma Dame ? interrogea alors Maître Chem arrivé dans l'intervalle.

- Mon nom est Ayana, répondit alors la jeune femme d'un air supérieur que le dragon n'apprécia pas du tout.

- Et ? fit alors Tara qui avait d'emblée détesté la congénère d'Yliana et Robin.

Un pli dédaigneux apparut sur l'admirable visage à la beauté sans pareil d'Ayana, lorsque son regard se posa sur la jeune fille… et cela ne fut guère du goût de l'héritière d'Omois.

Mais le nom sembla évoquer quelque chose à Chemnachaovirodaintrachivu qui tressaillit, ainsi qu'à Robin qui pâlit.

- Ay… Ayana comme… la **princesse** Ayana ? balbutia le dragon.

Cette fois, ce fut sur lui que les regards stupéfaits se posèrent. Il connaissait donc cette pimbêche ?

De nouveau, elle eût ce geste, ce mouvement de tête vaniteux, tout en passant une main fine et délicate dans sa chevelure.

- Moi-même, dit-elle simplement, très sûre d'elle et de son éclat.

Les adolescents se retinrent de lever les yeux au ciel devant tant d'orgueil et d'arrogance.

- Pardonnez cette question Altesse mais… qu'est ce qui vous amène à Travia ?

- La volonté de voir ma sœur tout simplement…

Une fois de plus, Robin sursauta et réalisa soudain : Ayana était princesse et Yliana était sa sœur. Cela signifiait donc que… L'évidence s'imposa à lui, lui coupant presque le souffle : son ancien mentor, sa préceptrice, son maitre d'armes… était de sang royal… Une princesse elle aussi… Ce titre semblait si incompatible avec sa personnalité, si peu en adéquation avec son comportement souvent rude, qu'associer les deux lui paraissait ridicule et presque risible. Et pourtant… il s'agissait de la réalité. En fixant l'arrogante princesse Elfe debout devant lui, il leur découvrit en effet des traits communs… mais leur ressemblance s'arrêtait là, car hormis même leur couleur de peau différente, leurs caractères s'avéraient radicalement distincts. En effet, malgré ses défauts, il en était un qu'on ne pouvait reprocher à Yliana. Chez la demi-Elfe, on ne trouvait nulle prétention, nulle suffisance et si elle était parfois dure, elle ne prenait pas les gens de haut.

- … Et de constater de mes yeux ce qu'elle… fait… de sa vie, ajouta Ayana.

Il y avait tant de mépris dans la voix de l'Elfe lorsqu'elle prononça ses mots, que malgré le ressentiment que Tara éprouvait envers la guerrière, elle crispa les poings de rage. Comment une sœur pouvait-elle parler ainsi ? Pauvre Yliana, elle ne méritait vraiment pas cela. Personne ne méritait d'être traité de cette façon par sa famille. Les Elfes étaient donc tous ainsi pour renier certains des leurs en raison de leur ascendance, de leur métier ou de leur choix de vie ? C'était ignoble et injuste.

Triste pour la jeune femme et en colère, l'adolescente s'apprêtait à emboîter le pas à son petit-ami elfique, lorsque la princesse lâcha perfidement en désignant Robin du menton :

- J'avais vaguement espéré que ce que j'avais ouï dire était faux… mais ma sœur est visiblement tombée encore bien plus bas que je ne le pensais si elle se complait en compagnie d'êtres de cette sorte.

Cette fois s'en fut trop pour l'héritière d'Omois. Mais sa mèhe blanche ne crépita pas d'énergie comme d'habitude, ce à quoi elle ne prit même pas garde.

- Tara ! Non ! s'exclama le jeune homme en se plaçant entre l'humaine et sa cible sans comprendre qu'il ne se passait rien. Ce qu'elle peut dire n'a aucune importance.

- Ca en a pour moi ! fit cette dernière en fixant la noble d'un air peu amène.

- Cela ne m'atteint pas, je t'assure. Garde ton calme, je t'en prie.

La réaction impulsive de Tara, au lieu d'inquiéter l'Elfe, la fit rire doucement.

- Voilà bien les jeunes… Ecoute ton ami petite, il est bien plus avisé que toi malgré son… (elle grimaça d'un air méprisant) métissage, dit-elle avant de passer à côté d'elle en lui tapotant la tête comme on fait à un brave chien, puis de quitter la pièce sous le regard ahuri de l'assistance.

Si Tara détestait une chose, c'était bien qu'on l'appelle « petite » et si elle avait vu rouge lorsque cette prétentieuse avait ouvertement méprisé Robin, le dernier geste la mit dans une telle colère, que, craignant le pire, Maître Chem fit évacuer la salle.

- Ma douce, elle ne vaut pas la peine que tu utilise tes pouvoirs contre elle, essaya encore le demi-Elfe. Viens plutôt. Il faut trouver Yliana. Elle doit avoir besoin de réconfort.

Mais la guerrière n'était ni triste ni abattue. Au contraire, elle qui se targuait d'un sang-froid à toute épreuve, se trouvait dans une rage incommensurable. Elle fulminait littéralement et ce fut le mobilier de la salle d'arme qui en paya le prix. Au bout de quelques minutes, le rire cristallin si détestable se fit entendre.

- Qu'est ce que tu fiche ici Ayana ? interrogea brutalement la jeune femme.

- Je suis venue constater à quoi tu t'occupais, voilà tout, répondit l'Elfe en haussant les épaules.

- Fiche le camp, ce ne sont pas tes affaires ! rétorqua la jeune femme, les dents serrées.

- Quel langage… ce sont tes mauvaises fréquentations qui t'ont enseigné à parler comme ça ?

La demi-Elfe retint à grand peine le très inélégant « la ferme ! » qui lui brûlait les lèvres et estima préférable de ne pas répondre. Les poings fermés, les yeux étrécis de rage contenue, elle continua à cogner contre un sac empli de sable pour tenter de se calmer, tandis que sa charmante sœur continuait :

- Les vêtements ensanglantés sont-ils une mode, ou bien es-tu si occupée à te battre contre le vide que tu ne songe même à te changer ?

Comme la remarque ne déclenchait aucune réaction visible, Ayana poursuivit encore :

- Tu sais que tu es ridicule à frapper dans cette chose ?

A cet instant, malgré toute la retenue qu'elle s'imposait très difficilement, Yliana explosa. Arrêtant soudainement le geste entamé, elle se jeta sur sa sœur avec une vitesse surhumaine et, d'une main, empoigna celle-ci par le col sans ménagement, avant de la plaquer violemment contre le mur. Le choc coupa le souffle de la princesse, qui secoua la tête, un peu sonnée. Son autre main serrée en poing, la guerrière s'apprêtait à envoyer celui-ci sur le parfait visage de son ainée, avec une joie visible.

- La violence est la réponse à tous les problèmes n'est ce pas **petite sœur** ? (et dans sa bouche, ces mots sonnaient comme une insulte). Mais si tu veux t'amuser à cela, il n'y a pas de problème, ajouta-t-elle en activant sa magie.

Ou du moins essaya-t-elle de l'activer. Mais rien ne se produisit.

_Que se passe-t-il ?_ se demanda l'Elfe, un manifeste air d'incompréhension sur le visage.

Malgré le ressentiment d'Yliana pour cette dernière, elle ne put faire autrement que remarquer que quelque chose n'allait pas.

- Quoi ? interrogea-t-elle brusquement.

- Je… Je ne sais pas… fit Ayana, déstabilisée pour la première fois. Ma… magie ne fonctionne pas.

La déclaration fit froncer les sourcils d'Yliana, qui ne put s'empêcher d'établir un lien avec la rupture de pouvoir manifestée par Robin quelques temps auparavant, mais afin de ne pas inquiéter son aînée, elle prit le parti de tourner le problème en dérision et de le noyer sous autre chose.

Croisant les bras sur sa poitrine menue, Mar'iposa ricana et dévisagea la très distinguée Altesse Royale :

- Tu pouvais critiquer le fait que je me serve de mes poings, mais malgré tes grands airs, tu n'es pas mieux.

L'Elfe prit l'air choqué.

- Comment cela ? fit-elle, piquée.

- Tu n'as pas saisi ? Tes deux neurones ne sont donc pas connectés ? A moins que tu n'en possède même pas un seul… Ce qui ne m'étonnerait pas étant donné tes capacités de réflexion très… limitées.

- Insinuerais-tu que je suis stupide ?

La demi-Elfe battit brièvement des mains d'un air railleur :

- Oh tu as trouvé ça toute seule, sans aucune aide… Bravo ! Tu as donc plus de deux neurones… C'est impressionnant…

- Silence ! ordonna alors la princesse d'un air impérieux.

La mine hautaine arborée par cette dernière fit rire sa cadette.

- Tu n'as aucun ordre à donner ici, Ayana, dit-elle d'un ton dur qui démentait son hilarité, tout en la fixant froidement. Et certainement pas à moi. Tu n'es pas ici à la cours et aucun de nous ne fait partie de tes sujets. Alors je te conseille de ranger tes grands airs… car je connais quelqu'un qui ne les tolèrera pas longtemps et pas aussi « bien » que ta « petite sœur », ajouta-t-elle en ponctuant ses paroles de guillemets virtuels.

Un silence significatif suivit ces menaces voilées.

- Si tu en as terminé avec les amabilités, peut-être pourrais-tu me conduire à mes appartements, fit Ayana, offusqué d'être traitée avec si peu d'égards.

Yliana ricana de nouveau.

- N'y compte pas. Tu es une grande fille, alors tu utilise tes pieds et tu y va toi-même. Je ne suis pas l'une de tes servantes malgré ce que tu semble penser. Si tu arrive à te mettre ça dans la tête, on aura déjà bien avancé.

- Alors je ne peux réellement rien solliciter de toi sans que tu te braque…

- Tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi-même, répartit brusquement la jeune femme.

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- Si tu es incapable de le comprendre seule, ne compte pas sur moi pour te l'expliquer, dit encore Mar'iposa, avant de tourner les talons sans un mot supplémentaire.

Elle avait presque atteint la porte, lorsque la voix d'Ayana se fit de nouveau entendre.

- Attend !

- Quoi encore ? lâcha la guerrière d'un ton mal aimable sans prendre la peine de se retourner.

- Je… Si tu ne veux pas me venir en aide, à qui suis-je sensée m'adresser afin de me voir attribuer des appartements ? interrogea la princesse, un peu moins assurée au vu de la réaction de sa sœur.

- Essaye de trouver Dame Kalibris. Elle acceptera peut-être d'emmener Ton Altesse Royale à sa chambre.

Ce furent ses dernières paroles. Yliana s'éloigna définitivement en réfléchissant à ce dont elle ne venait justement pas d'être témoin et, se promettant d'aller parler à Robin, laissa son aînée seule dans la salle d'armes.

Livrée à elle-même, Ayana, habituée à être sans cesse assistée et à ce qu'on devance ses moindres souhaits, resta interdite un moment, observant le carnage opéré par sa demi-sœur. En effet, plus un meuble ne se trouvait en un seul morceau. On aurait pu en faire du petit bois pour allumer le feu dans les cheminées.

_Quelle violence et quel manque de retenue indigne d'une princesse de Selenda…_ songea-t-elle. _Il n'est pas surprenant qu'elle ait choisi d'exercer une semblable profession. Brutale, barbare… tout à fait à son image… Quand je pense que le même sang coule dans nos veines, je ne peux m'empêcher d'avoir honte. Une telle brebis galeuse est une tache dans notre illustre lignée._

La jeune femme repensa alors qu'elle avait manqué recevoir un coup de poing et elle frissonna.

_Elle m'aurait défigurée sans aucun remord cette… gaïni_ (nda : « folle » en vardien, un pseudo langage elfique de mon invention).

- Bon, tâchons de trouver cette Dame Kalibris, marmonna-t-elle en sortant à son tour.

Mais trouver quelqu'un qu'on n'a jamais vu, dans un lieu qu'on ne connaît pas, n'est pas une chose aisée et la jeune femme erra un long moment dans les couloirs, que le Château prenait plaisir à rallonger juste pour l'ennuyer, car il ne l'aimait pas. Au bout d'un moment, exaspérée, elle se dirigea vers la première porte qui se présenta à elle et, habituée à faire ce qu'elle désirait quand elle le voulait, pénétra dans la pièce sans même frapper.

Le hasard voulut qu'il s'agisse précisément de la chambre de la gouvernante. Celle-ci se retourna et ses deux têtes arborèrent un air contrarié.

- Qui vous a permis d'entrer ici ? Où vous croyez-vous ? interrogea Clara.

- Et qui êtes-vous surtout ? ajouta Dana. Vous avez une accréditation au moins ?

Stupéfaite par cette apparition, la princesse ne put que la fixer, bouche bée.

Qu'est ce que c'était que ce palais plein de… d'hybrides et de ce genre de créatures grotesques ?

- Et vous ? renvoya-t-elle, reprenant son air méprisant.

Sa mine ne plut pas du tout à la Tatris, qui s'approcha d'elle, poings sur les hanches :

- Dites donc jeune fille, lorsqu'on est polie, on commence par se présenter avant de poser des questions, fit encore Clara.

- Absolument, approuva ta tête jumelle.

- Je me nomme Ayana, répondit alors cette dernière, s'attendant à voir la même réaction que celle de Maître Chem à la mention de son nom.

Ce en quoi elle fut déçue, car la gouvernante n'avait manifestement jamais entendu parler d'elle.

- Nous sommes supposées…

- … vous connaître je présume ?

- Tout le monde me connaît, dit encore l'Elfe en passant la main dans ses cheveux, l'air aussi arrogant qu'à son arrivée dans la salle de la Porte.

Air qui ne plut pas à la Tatris.

- Avez-vous, oui ou non une accréditation ? demanda Dana pour la seconde fois (et on sentait qu'elle commençait à en avoir assez de se répéter).

Ayana ouvrit de grands yeux effarés, arborant ainsi une mine qui ne possédait plus rien d'aristocratique.

- Quelle accréditation ? Personne… ne m'a dit qu'il en fallait une.

- Ah bien voilà, fit alors Dana, extrêmement sérieuse. Pourtant il en faut une pour se promener dans le Château. Qui vous a laissée vous promener sans ?

- Que cherchiez-vous ?

Reprenant contenance, l'Elfe rétorqua, hautaine :

- Une certaine Dame Kalibris.

- Vous l'avez devant vous, répondit alors Clara, le regard fixé sur elle. Nous sommes…

- … Dame Kalibris.

_Oh par les Dieux… _songea alors la princesse, _me voilà obligée d'en passer par les volontés d'une… d'une…_

- Très bien. Puisque vous êtes… celle… que je cherchais, veuillez m'indiquer mes appartements je vous prie.

L'ordre voilé fit rire la gouvernante.

- Des appartements, rien que cela ? Et en quel honneur je vous prie ?

- Et bien… je suis une princesse, fit-elle sur un ton d'évidence.

- Et en quoi cela vous donne-t-il plus de droit qu'un autre ? interrogea encore la Tatris en croisant les bras.

La question coupa la parole de la sœur d'Yliana avant même qu'elle ne prononce un mot, ce qui permit à la gouvernante d'enchaîner :

- Pas d'accréditation, pas de chambre, c'est comme ça.

- Mais… à qui dois-je m'adresser pour…

- Voyez avec Maître Chemnachaovirodaintrachivu, fit la Tatris en poussant l'intruse à l'extérieur de la pièce, avant de refermer la porte.


	10. Chapter 10

** Chapitre 10 **

**Deux arrivants**

Yliana patrouillait dans les couloirs, autant pour calmer la fureur déclenchée par le comportement de sa sœur, que pour s'occuper, lorsqu'une nouvelle alarme retentit.

_Quelle nouvelle catastrophe va nous tomber dessus ?_ songea-t-elle, un peu lassée, en courant à toute vitesse vers la salle de la porte de transfert.

Cette fois, en arrivant dans la pièce, la jeune femme était seule. Elle se hâta donc de sortir son arc et encocha une flèche, puis arma son tir, prête à tout.

C'est alors que deux Elfes à la peau mate firent leur apparition au centre du cercle. Un homme et une femme. Manifestement surprise de l'accueil, cette dernière s'immobilisa, imitée par son compagnon.

- Qui êtes-vous et que voulez-vous ? fit la guerrière sur un ton mal aimable, sans cesser de les mettre en joue.

Tout en songeant que l'accueil était vraiment très chaleureux, l'Elfe aux longs cheveux bruns se présenta :

- Efrazel Altaïr, Elfe de Selenda.

_Tiens donc… encore des nobles… _se dit Yliana non sans agacement.

- Merci, je me doute que vous ne venez pas d'Omois… fit sarcastiquement l'archère avant d'ajouter : Raison de la présence ?

Comme la nouvelle arrivante mourait manifestement d'envie de répondre sèchement voire pire, son ami, plus diplomate, prit sur lui de répondre à la question pourtant fort peu courtoise :

- Morquendi Ecthèlyon. Nous venons… « surveiller » la princesse Ayana.

Il y eût un court silence, puis la guerrière lâcha avec un ricanement :

- Ses nounous n'est ce pas ? Vous la trouverez quelque part dans les couloirs. Faites vite, elle doit être perdue sans ses chaperons la pauvre chérie.

Et sur ces mots, elle tourna les talons, avant de quitter la pièce sans un mot supplémentaire.

- Mais nous n'avons rien demandé n… commença Efrazel Altaïr, outrée par l'accusation, avant de se trouver bâillonnée par la main de Morquendi.

- Tu te tais et on va chercher la princesse. Inutile de le faire avec le dos criblé de flèches, fit-il levant les yeux au ciel, avant de la relâcher.

Son acolyte se renfrogna mais n'ajouta rien, vaincue par l'argument irréfutable et tous deux quittèrent la pièce à leur tour.

- En plus, à peine arrivés, on se fait agresser par une folle, maugréa encore l'Elfe noire, qui ne possédait pas la moindre envie de retrouver la capricieuse princesse.

- Merci, j'ai vu aussi, soupira son camarade. Et tu as manqué de peu te prendre une flèche en plein visage.

Pendant ce temps, Ayana, elle, toujours en colère contre Dame Kalibris qui avait osé porter la main sur elle, cherchait toujours désespérément Maître Chem.

_Drôle de palais…_ se disait-elle. _On n'y trouve que d'affreuses créatures hybrides impolies… et ma propre sœur n'est pas la plus aimable loin de là…_

En tournant à l'angle d'un couloir, elle se retrouva nez à nez avec ceux qui la cherchaient, qui venaient eux aussi de bifurquer. D'ailleurs, cette rencontre fortuite ne sembla pas tellement du goût d'Efrazel malgré le sourire hypocrite qu'elle afficha.

- Princesse Ayana ! s'exclama-t-elle tout en pensant : _et flûte !_

Impassible bien qu'il pense à peu près la même chose que sa consœur, Morquendi suivit.

S'entendant interpelée de la sorte, la jeune femme sursauta et se retourna en portant la main à son cœur, puis reconnut la personne qui venait de l'apostropher ainsi et e renfrogna.

- Ah… C'est vous… Que faites-vous donc ici ?

_Cache ta joie surtout, sale gosse… Ca ne nous enchante pas plus que toi…_ se dit Altaïr, avant de répondre à voix haute d'un ton sarcastique n'ayant rien à envier à celui utilisé par Yliana un peu plus tôt : On vient jouer les nounous.

Le choix de vocabulaire fit lever les yeux au ciel de Morquendi.

- J'aurais dit ça avec un peu plus de tact, mais le sens y est.

Pourtant, la jeune femme ne sembla pas comprendre.

- Les nounous ? Qu'entendez-vous par là ?

- Les chaperons, les garde-chiourme, les nounous quoi, traduisit ironiquement Altaïr, avant de poursuivre : On est là pour s'assurer que vous ne causiez aucun incident diplomatique avec le Lancovit.

Le discours ravit intérieurement Ecthèlyon, qui retint un sourire. Il adorait le franc-parler de son amie.

Mais la princesse sembla offusquée et protesta immédiatement en reprenant ses grands airs :

- Je suis assez âgée pour me passer de chaperons. Vous pouvez disposer.

- Ordre de la reine, objecta alors Efrazel dont le regard semblait dire « crève ».

- Que vient faire ma mère dans cette affaire ? Je vous ai donné un ordre me semble-t-il.

Connaissant le caractère emporté de sa camarade et craignant que la situation ne s'envenime, Morquendi décida d'intervenir. Sortant de sa poche une missive scellée de cire verte, il la tendit à Ayana en expliquant :

- Votre mère explique dans cette lettre la raison de notre présence.

D'un geste sec trahissant son agacement, la princesse s'empara du message, puis le décacheta et lut ce qu'il contenait. Ce qui ne fut manifestement pas de son goût, puisqu'elle s'éloigna après avoir lâché un « bien ! » dénué de politesse.

La surprise fit écarquiller les yeux de l'Elfe noire.

- Mais je… commença-telle avant de se trouver interrompue par une claque que son compagnon lui asséna derrière la tête.

_Aïe… Brute va !_ se dit-elle en se massant le crâne tout en le fusillant du regard… ce qui ne sembla pas le traumatiser, car il pressa le pas pour rattraper leur capricieuse protégée sans se soucier d'elle.

- Nous devons donc vous surveiller, précisa-t-il comme pour être sûr qu'Ayana avait bien saisi.

En entendant es mots, la princesse s'immobilisa de nouveau et s'écria !

- Et bien faites-le de plus loin ! Je refuse de sentir votre présence constante sur mes pas, m'entendez-vous ?!

Sentant son calme relatif s'évaporer à toute vitesse, Efrazel préféra laisser faire son ami.

_Je vais la mordre sinon…_

Toujours aussi calme, celui-ci demanda :

- Et que devrions-nous faire ? Marcher cent mètres derrière vous ?

- Excellente idée !

Il s'apprêtait à répliquer, lorsque, entendant du rafut, Yliana refit son apparition et, avisant sa sœur, croisa les bras avant de lancer de son air le moins aimable :

- Tu fais encore des histoires Ayana ? Tu n'en a jamais assez de jouer les sale gamine affreusement gâtées ? Tiens-toi tranquille une fois pour toutes par les dieux, ou je t'y force et crois-moi, ce ne sera pas agréable du tout.

La menace offensa la jeune femme.

- Toi, la demi… je ne t'ai pas adressé la parole ! Retourne donc à tes… chères armes, ajouta-t-elle dans une grimace dédaigneuse.

La riposte ne se fit pas attendre. Avec une rapidité ahurissante, la main de la guerrière vint s'écraser sur la joue de la princesse.

- Voilà ce que te répond la demi, rétorqua-t-elle froidement.

La réaction sembla surprendre Morquendi, qui haussa les sourcils mais se garda d'intervenir, au contraire d'Efrazel qui, si elle ne bougea pas, ne retint pas un sourire de satisfaction. « Bien fait », semblait-elle penser.

Stupéfaite, Ayana porta la main à sa joue meurtrie.

- Comment as-tu osé faire cela ? Toi, ma propre sœur ?

- Ah, parce que je suis ta sœur maintenant ? Seulement quand ça t'arrange hein **princesse** ? ricana Yliana en appuyant bien ironiquement sur le mot.

- Tu viens de m'humilier publiquement !

- Ouuuh quelle catastrophe… fit sarcastiquement la demi-Elfe.

Un raclement de gorge interrompit l'échange « amical ».

- Si on dérange, dites-le hein, dit Altaïr.

Aussitôt, Mar'iposa tourna la tête dans la direction des deux elfes noirs.

- Vous n'êtes pas très efficaces comme nounous on dirait.

- On vient de la retrouver. Elle nous avait plantés là, répondit d'un ton acide Efrazel, qui n'appréciait guère qu'on doute de ses compétences.

- Vous êtes la sœur de la princesse Ayana ? releva soudain Ecthèlyon, surpris.

- Sa demi-sœur, rectifia la guerrière. A son grand désespoir… n'est ce pas Ayana ? ajouta-t-elle dans un grand sourire ouvertement hypocrite.

_Youhou, c'est l'amour fou entre elles,_ se dit Morquendi avant de demander à voix haute :

- Et vous êtes ?

- Yliana Mar'iposa.

La stupéfaction figea l'Elfe noir, qui la dévisagea en écarquillant les yeux. Quand à Efrazel, jamais au courant de rien, elle ne pensa qu'à une chose : taquiner son ami.

- Morqu ? Si tu continue à la fixer avec ces yeux de merlant frit, elle va se faire des idées, lui dit-elle avant de s'adresser à la demi-Elfe : Ravie.

Se retenant de lui flanquer une nouvelle claque derrière la tête, le garde du corps, prit à son tour la parole, hésitant sur la façon de s'adresser à elle :

- C'est un honneur de vous rencontrer… princesse…

- Je ne suis pas Ayana, le coupa-t-elle, alors évitez les simagrées protocolaires avec moi. Yliana suffira.

_Super, après la sale peste, la sœur folle à lier,_ songea Efrazel. _Famille de dingues…_

L'elfe noir acquiesça, puis se tourna vers Ayana :

- Sans indiscrétion, qu'est ce que vous faisiez dans ce couloir ?

- Je cherche un certain Maître Chemna… Chemna…

Ne parvenant pas à prononcer le nom, la haute Elfe s'interrompit.

- Chemnashaovirodaintrashivu, rectifia Yliana en levant les yeux au ciel.

_Toujours aussi stupide…_

- Connais pas, fit laconiquement Efrazel.

- Tu es vraiment une inculte, lui rétorqua son acolyte, avant de s'adresser à la guerrière : Vous savez donc où nous pourrions le trouver ?

- Dans son bureau très probablement, répartit Mar'iposa en haussant les épaules.

_M'en doute, gourdasse,_ pensa alors l'Elfe noire sans aménité.

- Et comme le Château doit contenir une centaine de bureaux, auriez-vous l'extrême obligeance de nous indiquer à quel endroit il se trouve s'il vous plait ? reprit Morquendi avec une politesse contrastant fortement avec la brusquerie de sa camarade.

- A droite, puis troisième à gauche et sixième porte à droite.

- Merci bien, fit-il dans un léger sourire, avant d'attraper le bras d'Efrazel et de demander à Ayana de les suivre.

- Je vous la laisse de toute façon. J'ai à faire contrairement à une certaine enfant gâtée, dit alors Yliana, qui tourna les talons et s'éloigna sans un mot supplémentaire, laissant une Ayana offusquée.

- Que croit-elle, cette semi humaine ? Qu'elle peut me traiter comme un vulgaire paquet ? tempêta l'aristocrate.

- Absolument… fit Efrazel en levant les yeux au ciel. On peut y aller ?

Sans répondre, Ayana s'engagea dans un couloir en relevant fièrement le menton.

Marmonnant des mots incompréhensibles, Efrazel la suivit, exaspérée, tandis que Morquendi lui emboitait le pas en conservant son air aimable.

Le trio arriva finalement devant la porte indiquée et, sûre d'elle, la princesse frappa. Une très grosse voix, à laquelle elle ne s'attendait pas, lui répondit d'entrer à travers l'huis, ce qui la fit sursauter.

- Alors, vous entrez ? fit Efrazel en ricanant.

Poussant la porte, la jeune femme entra… et poussa un cri de frayeur en apercevant un dragon devant elle.

Sa réaction ennuya Maître Chem, qui reprit immédiatement son apparence humaine.

- Remettez-vous princesse. Ce n'est que moi, fit-il.

- Bonjour Maître, fit nonchalamment L'Elfe noire, s'attirant un soupir de son compatriote.

Le regard du dragon se posa sur les deux acolytes.

- Et vous êtes ?

- Ses…

- Protecteurs, si l'on peut dire, fit le guerrier.

Le sortcelier fit asseoir Ayana.

- Il ne faut pas vous mettre dans des états pareils pour ça princesse. J'ai souvent ma forme naturelle quand je suis seul dans mon bureau.

_Encore une créature… ce palais en est donc truffé… c'est bien ma chance…_

- Vous me cherchiez ? interrogea le dragon.

La jeune femme hocha la tête.

- En effet. La… femme de charge… m'a « recommandé » de m'adresser à vous pour obtenir le laissez-passer qui me permettra d'acquérir une chambre.

- Peut-être devrions-nous en avoir aussi d'ailleurs, releva Morquendi.

- Combien de temps avez-vous prévu de séjourner à Travia ? interrogea le sortcelier.

- Le temps que la princesse sera là, Maître Chem, répondit Morquendi.

Le dragon fixa alors l'aristocrate.

- Princesse ?

- Je n'ai pas encore pris de décision à ce sujet, rétorqua cette dernière d'un air supérieur.

N'appréciant pas ses grands airs, Chem décida de lui donner une leçon.

- Une accréditation de niveau deux sera suffisante je pense. Cela vous permettra de vous déplacer dans quelques parties du palais, mais pas d'emprunter les passages par les murs.

_Pénalisés à cause de cette garce…_ pensa alors Efrazel en grimaçant.

- Et pourquoi cela ? interrogea Ayana, piquée.

- Parce que le niveau de votre laissez-passer n'est pas assez élevé pour faire davantage.

- Et bien, faites-le dans ce cas.

- Non.

Visiblement, la jeune femme n'était guère habituée à s'entendre répondre par la négative.

- Et en quel honneur ?

- Parce que je n'ai pas confiance en vous princesse, répondit-il le plus sérieusement du monde.

_Maître Chem, je vous aime,_ songea alors Efrazel, intérieurement ravie de constater que l'enfant gâtée était remise à sa place, tandis que Morquendi réprimait un sourire amusé.

Le sortcelier fit ensuite apparaître les accréditations sous la peau de leur avant-bras sans se soucier de la miner offusquée d'Ayana.

- Voilà. A présent, vous pouvez retourner trouver Dame Kalibris.

La perspective ne sembla guère enchanter la haute Elfe, qui grimaça.

- Est-ce une obligation ? N'y a-t-il personne d'autre pour se charger de cela ?

- Et que reprochez-vous à Dame Kalibris princesse, je vous prie ? fit-il en croisant les bras, l'air mécontent, tandis qu'Efrazel le fixait d'un air d'adoration et que Morquendi écoutait la joute orale, la mine ravie.

- Cela ne vous regarde pas, fit alors Ayana en se relevant, l'air royal.

- Hors d'ici… Vite avant que je ne perde mon calme, gronda alors le dragon qui sentait la moutarde lui monter au nez.

Et quand la moutarde monte au nez d'un dragon, gare aux catastrophes qui en résultent.

_Et le mien,_ songea Efrazel avant de dire à voix haute en lui décochant un sourire éblouissant :

- Merci de votre bienveillante coopération.

Sur ces mots, elle tourna les talons, suivie de Morquendi et d'Ayana qui sortit sans un mot, courroucée qu'on ose s'adresser sur ce ton à une princesse.

C'est alors qu'Yliana, qui se dirigeait vers ses appartements situés non loin du bureau de Chem, croisa les trois Elfes.

- Tiens, le trio infernal est encore là…

- Silence toi, cracha alors l'aristocrate.

- Quoi ? Le grand vilain méchant dragon ne t'a pas donné d'accréditation ? fit alors sarcastiquement, la guerrière.

- Oh si, répondit Efrazel à sa place. Mais de bas niveau semble-t-il.

- Niveau deux pour être précis.

- Seulement ? Et bien tu ne dois pas être dans ses bonnes grâces… ricana l'archère.

- Montre donc la tienne puisque tu es si spirituelle… fit alors Ayana, piquée.

La jeune femme tendit alors son bras, sous la peau duquel luisait doucement un laissez-passer de niveau quatre.

La découverte stupéfia la princesse qui fixa le rectangle à l'effigie de sa sœur avec des yeux ronds.

- Comment se fait-il que… qu'une… (elle retint le mot « bâtarde » qui lui brûlait les lèvres)… Pourquoi toi ?

- J'assure la formation et la protection de l'héritière impériale d'Omois, ainsi que de ses amis, rétorqua-t-elle en feignant de ne pas avoir remarqué l'insulte qu'avait manqué lancer son adorable aînée. Il me faut donc les suivre où qu'ils aillent ou presque.

_Mange ça sale garce,_ songea alors Efrazel, tandis que Morquendi haussait les sourcils, ignorant manifestement que Tara se trouvait également à Travia.

C'est alors que, débouchant d'un couloir, Robin aperçut son ancien mentor, ainsi qu'Ayana et deux elfes qu'il ne connaissait pas.

- Qui sont les deux autres ? lui souffla alors Tara, curieuse.

- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, lui répondit son petit-ami.

Voyant arriver le groupe d'adolescents, Efrazel lança un sonore « salut », qui laissait entendre qu'elle ignorait leur identité.

_Ce n'est pas possible, quelle inculte…_ pensa alors Morquendi en se retenant de justesse de se frapper le front du plat de la main.

Tournant alors la tête dans la direction des jeunes gens, Yliana lança :

- Ah Robin, princesse Tara, princesse Gloria (son prénom fit grimacer Moineau), sieur Besois-Giron, sieur Dal Salan, damoiselle Forgeafeux… je parlais très justement de vous.

- A quel propos ? interrogea alors Tara, surprise par l'entrée en matière.

- Oh, juste une histoire d'accréditation. Robin, il faut que je te parle, c'est assez sérieux.

- Très bien, je te suis, fit celui-ci avant de s'éloigner en sa compagnie, tandis qu'Altaïr fixait les autres avec curiosité.

- Je me présente, fit alors en désespoir de cause l'acolyte de celle-ci, Morquendi Ecthèlyon. Et ma compagne se nomme Efrazel Altaïr.

- Enchantée, fit cette dernière. Mais au cas où l'idée vous effleurerait, je précise que je ne suis pas sa copine.

- Heu… enchantée, fit Moineau, déconcertée par ce duo peu classique.

- Nous sommes les nounous de la princesse Ayana, expliqua encore l'Elfe noire.

Evidemment, la riposte de ladite princesse ne se fit pas attendre.

- Je vous interdis de dire cela ! Est-ce bien compris… ?

Constatant que son amie s'apprêtait à répliquer vertement, Morquendi prit la parole une fois de plus pour tenter de désamorcer diplomatiquement le conflit.

- « Protecteurs » serait peut-être un terme plus approprié.

- J'ai passé l'âge de me retrouver pourvue de l'un et de l'autre. Ma mère a fait une ineptie en vous envoyant ici, c'est tout à fait inutile, déclara alors l'aristocrate d'un air royal.

- Contrediriez-vous les décisions de votre mère ?

- Lorsque je les estime aussi absurdes, oui. Je crois que ma mère… prend de l'âge et qu'elle ne sait plus bien ce qu'elle fait.

La phrase indigna Efrazel, très loyale à sa reine.

- Blasphématrice ! hurla-t-elle littéralement.

- Silence, servante ! Je ne vous permets pas de me parler sur ce ton ! Excusez-vous immédiatement !

Frémissante de rage difficilement contenue, la garde du corps plissa très lentement les yeux.

- Je ne suis pas votre servante, articula-t-elle soigneusement en appuyant fortement sur le dernier mot.

- Vous êtes celle de ma mère, ce qui revient au même. Excusez-vous immédiatement et je me montrerais peut-être clémente.

Ahuris, les cinq adolescents fixaient l'une et l'autre, ahuris par la tournure de l'échange.

- Allez vous faire voir, rétorqua grossièrement Altaïr d'un ton glacial.

- Efra… Je pense que ça ira. Inutile d'aller jusque là… lui dit alors son ami.

- Comment osez-vous vous adresser à moi sur ce ton ?!

- Vous croyez que c'est par amusement que nous sommes ici ? fit alors l'Elfe noire en lançant à la princesse un regard assassin. Si nous sommes là, c'est parce que vous êtes incapable de vous tenir ! Malgré vos 35 ans, vous n'êtes qu'une sale gamine capricieuse et bornée, incapable de se contrôler !

Elle s'apprêter à poursuivre sa virulente diatribe, mais la main de Morquendi posée sur son bras en signe d'apaisement l'en dissuada et elle referma la bouche, un peu apaisée d'avoir dit ce qu'elle pensait malgré le regard qu'elle posait toujours sur leur « protégée ».

Revenue de son entretien avec Robin au moment du monologue d'Efrazel, Yliana posa sur cette dernière un regard amusé.

_Tiens… une nounou avec du caractère… Intéressant… Voilà que ne peut pas faire de mal à cette idiote…_

C'est alors que l'estomac de Cal se mit à gargouiller et le petit groupe prit la direction de la salle à manger.

- Vous osez m'insulter ?! fit alors Ayana à l'intention de l'Elfe noire sans se soucier de quoi que ce soit d'autre. J'en parlerais à ma mère ! Il vous en cuira !

- Oh Ayana, ferme-la un peu ! s'exclama alors Yliana, exaspérée. Tu énerve tout le monde, tu ne l's pas encore remarqué ?

- Princesse… fit alors Morquendi dans un soupir. Nous sommes là pour nous assurer qu'il n'y aura aucun problème et prenons directement nos ordre de madame votre mère. Si le mot « nounou » ne vous convient pas, considérez-nous plutôt comme des gardes du corps.

La dernière phrase calma l'indignation d'Ayana.

- Des gardes du corps ?... Hum… oui, il est vrai que je suis assez importante pour en avoir besoin. C'est très bien, vous pouvez rester.

_Parce que tu crois qu'on attendait ta permission, gourdasse ?_

La demi-Elfe se passa la main sur le visage, désespérée.

_Egocentrique au plus haut point en plus… Et bien malgré nos liens de sang, j'espère ne pas être comme elle…_ se dit-elle.

- Bien, fit-elle à l'intention de ses deux protecteurs, retrouvons cette Dame… Kalibris à présent.

Ayant prononcé ces mots, suivie par les deux Elfes noirs, elle s'éloigna de nouveau vers l'endroit où elle avait déjà rencontré la Tatris, tandis qu'Yliana rejoignait ses élèves dans la salle à manger.


	11. Chapter 11

*** Chapitre 11 ***

**Entraînements**

Bien plus tard, Morquendi, excédé que son ami le laisse se débrouiller avec Ayana, se releva du fauteuil dans lequel il était assis et se dirigea vers la porte en lançant :

- Je vais faire un tour. Débrouille-toi.

Et il sortit en refermant la porte tandis que sa camarade le traitait de sale traitre, ce qui le fit rire.

Yliana, qui patrouillait dans les couloirs, passa à ce moment-là.

- Qu'est ce qui vous amuse à ce point ? demanda-t-elle.

Surpris, il tourna la tête vers elle.

- Je viens de me venger… assez bassement.

- C'est à dire ? questionna encore la guerrière qui aimait les faits précis.

- C'est-à-dire que cela faisait une heure qu'Efrazel me laissait faire la conversation à votre sœur, sans aucune considération pour mes nerfs. Je l'ai don plantée là. Qu'elle me remplace.

La jeune femme esquissa un sourire en coin.

- Je vois… Ayana ferait perdre patience, même aux dieux. Je souhaite bien du courage à votre amie.

- Je ne suis pas sûr qu'Efra survive, mais bon… fit-il avant de remarquer l'arc qu'elle portait en bandoulière. Vous alliez vous entraîner ?

- Comme tous les jours, oui. Vous voulez m'accompagner ?

- J'aimerais bien, oui.

- Vous savez tirer à l'arc ? C'est là que je me rendais.

- Bien sûr, acquiesça-t-il avant de prendre un air à la Ayana et de lancer, amusé : Oseriez-vous en douter ?

- Un petit concours vous tente ? Je vous préviens, je ne manque jamais ma cible.

- Avec plaisir. Laissez-moi juste quelques minutes pour aller chercher mon arc.

Elle hocha la tête.

- Je vous en prie. Je vais vérifier que tout est en place, rejoignez-moi quand vous voulez.

Morquendi la regarda s'éloigner en souriant, puis tourna les talons pour regagner sa chambre. Quelques minutes plus tard, il la rejoignait sur le pas de tir, son arc en sautoir et le carquois à l'épaule.

- A vous l'honneur.

- Merci, fit-il en empoignant son arc de guerre, avant d'encocher une flèche et d'armer lentement son tir.

Il visa soigneusement pendant quelques instants, puis tira. Le trait alla se ficher profondément dans la paille, tout à côté du centre.

Hochant la tête en guise d'approbation, Yliana se place à son tour sur sa ligne de tir, encocha sa flèche et arma rapidement, avant de relâcher le tout. La flèche partit en sifflant et vint se planter à deux millimètres de celle de son compétiteur.

Haussant un sourcil appréciateur, Morquendi renouvela l'opération, armant cette fois avec plus de rapidité. Ayant visé moins longtemps, il relâcha la corde qui maintenant le tout en tension et le trait alla se ficher un peu en dessous de celle de sa concurrente.

Attrapant un nouvel élément dans son carquois, elle recommença et ne tarda pas à réitérer son exploit précédent, le trait s'enfonçant à quelques millimètres du second de son rival.

Ne pouvant égaler la demi-Elfe en rapidité, l'Elfe noir prit donc son temps pour viser et sa flèche alla se planter entre les deux dernières.

Une nouvelle fois, Yliana reprit sa place et tira en quelques instants, un trait qui se planta profondément dans le centre exact de la cible.

Concentré à l'extrême et aussi tendu que la corde de son arc, Ecthèlyon arma son tir, avant de viser et de tirer. La flèche vint se ficher au milieu, légèrement au dessus des autres.

Encochant son troisième trait, la jeune femme eût un sourire en coin, dévia légèrement la trajectoire et décocha. Emportée sur une route inédite, la flèche partit en tournoyant sur elle-même et vint se ficher à l'arrière du fut de la dernière flèche tirée par son challenger.

Celui-ci laissa échapper un sifflement admiratif.

- Impressionnant… Toutes mes félicitations.

- Merci, fit-elle en tournant la tête vers lui. Vous vous débrouillez très bien également. Je pense que nous pouvons nous déclarer à égalité.

- Je le pense aussi. Vous tirez admirablement bien.

La guerrière haussa les épaules.

- L'habitude et de longues années d'entraînement, voilà tout.

Acquiesçant, il repassa son arc en sautoir, se demandant distraitement comme se sortait Efrazel de sa mission solitaire, quand la voix de sa compagne du moment le tira de ses pensées.

- Qu'allez-vous faire maintenant ?

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Yliana avait trouvé quelqu'un à sa mesure, quelqu'un avec qui entrer en compétition, quelqu'un contre qui mobiliser toutes ses ressources et cela la changeait agréablement. Elle n'avait donc aucune envie de le laisser partir si vite, même si elle aurait préféré s'ouvrir les veines que l'avouer.

- Je n'en sais rien, avoua-t-il en haussant les épaules, n'ayant guère envie de retourner auprès d'Ayana… ni d'Efrazel qui aurait certainement envie de l'étrangler dès qu'elle lui mettrait la main dessus.

- Vous êtes bon à la course ? interrogea encore l'archère.

- Plutôt oui, répondit-il en haussant les épaules, surpris qu'elle le questionne ainsi.

Souriant alors réellement pour la première depuis leur rencontre, elle proposa :

- On essaye ?

L'offre rendit sa bonne humeur à Morquendi et il lui rendit son sourire.

- Avec plaisir.

S'approchant du parapet, la jeune femme désigna alors la forêt au loin.

- Il y a environ dix kilomètres si je ne me trompe pas. Ca vous va ?

- Parfait, fit-il en déposant ses armes afin de courir plus librement.

En fait, l'Elfe noir était ravi d'avoir l'occasion de s'entrainer avec quelqu'un d'aussi talentueux qu'elle. C'était une agréable surprise qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé avoir lorsque la reine l'avait envoyé à Travia surveiller sa fille aînée, en compagnie d'Efrazel.

Déposant à son tour ses armes, Yliana ôta également son pourpoint, qu'elle déposa par-dessus et c'est donc seulement vêtue d'une courte et fine tunique sombre, qu'elle se dirigea vers la sortie.

Curieux de voir ce qu'elle valait, Morquendi lui emboita le pas et tous deux se placèrent en position de départ.

- Prêt ? Partez ! fit-elle avant de démarrer à toute vitesse, sa petite taille et sa minceur la favorisant un peu sur ce plan par rapport à son concurrent qui, lui, était très grand.

Partant lui aussi au quart de tour, il préféra pourtant rester légèrement derrière elle, afin de l'observer tandis qu'elle continuait à courir à un rythme soutenu, concentrée sur sa respiration afin de ne pas s'essouffler. Faisant une foulée là où elle en faisait deux, il finit pourtant par arriver à sa hauteur, ce qui obligea Yliana à forcer l'allure. Un peu surpris, il accorda son pas au sien et, calant sa respiration, accéléra lui aussi lorsqu'elle redoubla d'efforts. Tous deux avalaient les kilomètres et, bientôt, ils atteignirent le point d'arrivée où la jeune femme s'assit pour reprendre son souffle, imitée par son compagnon. Appliquant une technique de son invention, elle laissa passer quelques minutes, puis déclara :

- Là aussi vous êtes assez bon.

- Vous également, fit-il en inspirant lentement pour réguler son souffle. Vous êtes même très endurante.

- Habitude et entraînement là encore. Avec l'entraînement, on endurcit et façonne le corps pour l'effort. Et la guerre est un effort conséquent. Or, ma vie, c'est la guerre.

Etant pétri du même principe, l'Elfe noir acquiesça.

- Si vous n'êtes pas trop fatigué, j'ai autre chose à vous proposer.

- Je suis tout ouïe.

- Un duel à l'épée.

- Ca me tente beaucoup, dit-il en arquant un sourcil, l'air appréciateur.

Dans ce cas, allons-y.

Le lendemain matin, de bonne heure, Yliana se dirigea vers la chambre de Morquendi et frappa à la porte.

Ayant passé la moitié de la nuit à surveiller la porte de la chambre d'Ayana, s'est encore à moitié endormi que ce dernier alla ouvrir, sans même penser à enfiler une tunique au dessus de son pantalon.

- Désolée de vous déranger…

- Ce n'est rien, répondit-il en clignant des yeux pour remettre un pied dans la réalité et tenter de chasser les dernières bribes de sommeil, avant d'ajouter intérieurement : _J'ai seulement dormi quatre heures, mais bon…_

- Je voulais vous proposer un entraînement, mais visiblement, je tombe mal, fit alors la guerrière, sur la défensive, avant de tourner les talons.

Surpris, l'Elfe noir la rappela :

- Hé, attendez ! Ca me plairait bien.

La jeune femme se retourna, arquant un sourcil, l'air incrédule.

- Vraiment ?

- Bien sûr. Vous en doutiez ?

- Je ne sais pas…

- Laissez-moi juste quelques minutes, que je m'habille, dit-il encore en fermant la porte.

Il réapparut quelques minutes plus tard, vêtu et armé pour l'entraînement. Même salle qu'hier ?

Comme elle hochait la tête en guise d'assentiment, il prit la direction de la pièce à sa suite. Là, elle dégaina son épée, tandis qu'il faisait de même avec ses cimeterres.

- Par curiosité, pourquoi utilisez-vous une lame droite plutôt qu'une lame courbe ? C'est inhabituel pour une Elfe, ajouta-t-il, prouvant ainsi qu'il la considérait plus comme l'une des siens que comme une humaine.

- Tout simplement parce que je trouve les épées plus pratiques.

- Je vois… fit-il, avant de faire décrire quelques cercles à ses lames. Bref, commençons.

Et sur ces mots, il prit sa position de défense habituelle, lames croisées en X devant lui, tandis qu'elle-même se plaçait jambes fléchies, épée dans la main gauche placée loin derrière elle pointe vers l'avant et bras droit tendu vers lui, paume verticale.

- Posture de garde originale, remarqua-t-il en décrivant un cercle pour jauger brièvement de la tenue de sa garde.

Concentrée, la jeune femme ferma les yeux, tandis qu'il continuait à tourner lentement autours d'elle, attendant le moment propice pour attaquer. Puis, soudain, il passa à l'offensive, bondissant sur elle, sabres brandis. Les paupières toujours serrées, elle balaya les siennes de sa lame, écartant ainsi le danger. Il profita alors de son mouvement pour passer l'un de ses cimeterres derrière les jambes de son adversaire, afin de la faire chuter, mais elle exécuta un salto arrière et se plaça hors de portée.

Voyant cela, il se replaça donc en garde, une jambe fléchie, l'autre tendue, un sabre pointé vers elle et l'autre vers l'arrière, prêt à bondir au moindre de ses gestes… ce qui ne tarda pas à arriver. En effet, quelques secondes plus tard, Yliana, paupières toujours serrées, fondait sur lui en tourbillonnant sur elle-même en tenant son épée à l'horizontale au niveau de sa taille. La réaction ne se fit pas attendre : bondissant en arrière d'un geste très adroit, Morquendi se mit hors de portée, puis évalua la distance à franchir, avant de sauter de nouveau vers elle en abattant ses lames sur la sienne, mais elle roula sur elle-même pour éviter le coup et, grâce à sa petite taille, passa entre les grandes jambes de son adversaire, avant de se relever rapidement et de lui porter un grand coup dans le dos.

Lâchant un grondement de douleur, il pivota aussitôt, bloquant sa lame des siennes placées en croix. Il la fixa avec insistance et remarqua alors qu'elle avait les yeux fermés. N'ayant que rarement vu de guerriers assez doués pour combattre de cette manière, il s'en étonna et, sans relâcher la pression exercée sur leurs armes, demanda dans un murmure :

- Pourquoi combattre les yeux fermés ?

- Oh, les ouvrir reviendrait exactement au même en fait, répondit-elle énigmatiquement, dans un sourire en coin.

- Vous m'éclairez beaucoup… fit-il alors, légèrement ironique, en commençant à repousser l'arme adverse.

- Très simple, acheva-t-elle en conservant son petit sourire, je suis aveugle.

La déclaration amena un haussement de sourcils stupéfait sur le visage de Morquendi, ainsi qu'un grand silence que remarqua à la jeune femme.

- Surpris n'est ce pas ? demanda-t-elle en effectuant un moulinet, avant de se replacer en garde.

Perturbé, l'Elfe noir bondit en arrière pour se mettre hors de sa portée. Le déplacement d'air généré par le brusque mouvement n'échappa pas à Yliana.

- Allons, remettez-vous, fit-elle en souriant en coin.

- Je viens d'apprendre que vous êtes aveugle, déclara-t-il après un soupir. Ca remet en cause tout ce que je croyais connaître sur votre façon de combattre.

A ces mots, la demi-Elfe perdit son sourire et, sur la défensive, interrogea :

- C'est-à-dire ?

- J'étais persuadé que vous me voyiez et anticipiez donc mes gestes. Hors, c'est tout à fait l'inverse. Je dois donc faire bien plus attention au moindre de mes gestes.

Elle haussa les épaules, rassurée.

- Du moment que vous ne me considérez pas comme une handicapée…

Il arqua un sourcil.

- Ce serait un sacrilège. Vous combattez bien mieux que la plupart des guerriers de ma connaissance, dit-il tout en revoyant mentalement toute sa stratégie.

- Merci, fit-elle, appréciant le compliment à sa juste valeur. Vous ne verrez donc pas d'inconvénient à ce que le duel se pours…

Elle s'interrompit brutalement, ayant entendu un bruit inaudible pour les personnes qui voient.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Elle n'eût pas le temps de répondre, car Robin fit son apparition dans la pièce.

- Yliana ! Je te cherche partout depuis une heure !

En voyant le jeune demi-Elfe, Morquendi se refroidit bien qu'il gardât la même position.

La jeune femme se frappa le front du plat de la main.

- Par les Dieux ! Ca m'était sorti de la tête ! s'exclama-t-elle tandis que l'adolescent la prenait familièrement par le bras pour l'entraîner hors de la pièce.

Remettant ses cimeterres dans leurs fourreaux, le garde du corps, lâcha alors d'un ton glacial :

- La prochaine fois Yliana, je vous saurais gré d'éviter de me tirer de ma chambre à six heures du matin pour me planter une demie heure après.

Entendant parfaitement la différence de ton, la guerrière fronça les sourcils et, tout aussi froidement, rétorqua :

- Vous m'en voyez désolée, mais j'ai dans ce Château une mission qui est prioritaire sur toute autre chose. Je pensais qu'en qualité de guerrier, vous le comprendriez, je me suis manifestement trompée. A présent, s'il s'agit simplement de ça, soyez tranquille, je ne vous dérangerais plus.

Sur ces mots, elle remit elle aussi son épée à sa ceinture et quitta la pièce avec son ancien élève, sans parvenir à saisir la raison de la soudaine froideur de son adversaire.

Vexé et jaloux, l'Elfe noir sortit à leur suite, le visage raide et le regard quasi minéral.

Une fois de retour dans ses appartements, il jeta sur le lit la ceinture supportant ses fourreaux et alla s'écrouler à côté.

_Pourquoi est ce que je réagis comme ça ? C'est ridicule… Et pourquoi cette haine si soudaine ? Il n'a fait que lui parler, mais elle est partie tout de suite… Et zut. Tu es parfaitement ridicule Morquendi Ecthèlyon._

Ayant réussi à se débarrasser d'Ayana, Efrazel entra dans la chambre de son ami sans frapper.

- T'étais passé où alors ?

- Parti m'entraîner avec Yliana, répondit-il d'un air distrait depuis son lit, tout en maudissant Robin dans toutes les langues possibles.

- Ben pourquoi tu es de retour si vite alors ? fit-elle, surprise.

- Son cher Robin est venu la chercher et elle m'a planté là, répondit-il sans pouvoir empêcher sa voix de trahir un certain agacement.

- Qu'est ce qu'il voulait ?

- Une histoire d'évaluation, dit-il encore en faisant une tête de dix pieds de long.

- Et c'est pour ça que tu fais la même tête que si on avait enterré toute ta famille ? fit encore l'Elfe noir, stupéfaite.

- En quoi ça te regarde ? questionna-t-il d'un ton rogue.

- Disons que j'ai pas l'habitude de te voir si susceptible, mon chou. Je dois dire que ça me perturbe. Et ensuite, que s'est-il passé ?

- On est partis chacun de notre côté, après s'être à moitié disputés.

Il y eût un court silence.

- Morquendi ?

- Hum ? fit-il seulement.

- T'es vraiment, mais vraiment un crétin…

- Et comment aurais-je dû réagir, je te prie ? questionna-t-il encore sarcastiquement en arquant un sourcil.

- En t'éclipsant galamment et poliment, comme à ton habitude, sombre imbécile, répartit-elle dans un lourd soupir.

La remarque n'entraîna qu'un haussement d'épaules renfrogné.

- Et alors ? le pressa Efrazel.

- Alors quoi ?

- Qu'est ce que tu attends pour aller t'excuser ?

La phrase le fit se redresser brusquement.

- Tu te paye ma tête ?

- Mais pas du tout, fit-elle en croisant les bras. Tu attends quoi alors ?

- Il est hors de question que j'aille m'excuser ! s'exclama-t-il d'un air buté.

- Si, tu iras.

- Non, contra Morquendi en jetant à son amie un regard agacé.

- Siiiii.

- Non.

- Si, si, si.

- Non Efrazel, tu ne me pousseras pas à faire ce que je refuse, dit-il fermement.

- Oh si choupinou. Et tu le sais.

- Non. Et arrête de m'appeler comme ça.

- Morquendi Galahad Ecthèlyon, tu iras, même si je dois te traîner devant elle par la peau du cou.

Yliana, qui revenait de la salle d'entraînement, entendit les éclats de voix depuis le couloir et décida d'aller frapper à la porte. Pourtant, les deux amis se querellaient si fort, que ni l'un ni l'autre ne l'entendit.

- Tu n'as pas à me dicter ma conduite Efrazel ! s'exclama encore l'Elfe noir en se relevant, vraiment en colère cette fois.

- Tu as été grossier et mal aimable ! ALORS DUSSE-JE T'Y ENVOYER A COUP DE PIEDS DANS LE TRAIN, TU IRAS T'EXCUSER ! cria son amie.

Derrière la porte, la guerrière frappa un peu plus fort en constatant qu'elle n'avait pas été entendue.

- JE NE SUIS PAS SOUS TES ORDRES EFRAZEL ALTAÏR ! hurla-t-il de même, perdant ainsi son calme légendaire.

- Et bien en attendant, tu iras, ne serait-ce que par politesse !

Furieux, il lui jeta un regard assassin, avant d'aller enfin ouvrir… et de se figer net sur le pas de la porte en découvrant devant lui le sujet de leur dispute.

Ayant reconnu sa façon d'ouvrir une porte, la demi-Elfe se contenta de prononcer quelques mots :

- C'est moi qui ai été impolie. Désolée.

Sur quoi elle tourna les talons et s'éloigna aussitôt, laissant sur place un Morquendi stupéfait.

- Elle t'a coupé l'herbe sous le pied on dirait, ne put s'empêcher de remarquer Efrazel moqueusement.

Se reprenant brusquement, son compagnon se dépêcha de rattraper la fuyante jeune femme.

- Attendez… Moi aussi j'ai été grossier. Ma réaction était ridicule.

- En effet, se contenta-t-elle d'acquiescer sans la moindre ironie ou mauvaise humeur.

_Ca, tu l'as bien mérité Morquendi,_ se dit-il alors avant de dire à voix haute :

- Je suis navré. Vraiment.

- Soit. Alors admettons qu'il ne s'est rien passé voulez-vous ?

Un peu triste de sa froideur, l'Elfe noir acquiesça silencieusement, oubliant qu'elle ne pouvait le voir.

- Au fait, puis-je savoir ce qui a motivé cette attitude ?

Il y eût un court silence gêné.

- Suis-je vraiment obligé de vous l'expliquer ? demanda-t-il, comprenant alors qu'Efrazel avait raison.

- Vous n'êtes forcé à rien, rétorqua-t-elle en haussant les épaules.

- J'étais jaloux, c'est aussi bête que ça, finit-il par répondre dans un soupir, tout en craignant sa réaction.

Stupéfaite, Yliana arqua un sourcil.

- Jaloux ? Mais de quoi par les Dieux ?

- Je ne pense pas qu'il soit judicieux que je vous le révèle, fit-il dans une grimace. J'ai été assez stupide comme ça.

- A votre guise, dit-elle avant de se détourner pour poursuivre son chemin.


	12. Chapter 12

*** Chapitre 12 ***

**Amitié**

Installé à une table de la bibliothèque, Morquendi, qui se trouvait plongé dans sa lecture, sursauta en apercevant Efrazel s'installer face à lui.

- Salut choupinou.

- Efra, je n'aime pas ce surnom… protesta-t-il, un brin amusé tout de même.

Non loin de là, Yliana fouillait les rayonnages à la recherche d'un livre rédigé en braille, ce qui ne s'avérait pas chose aisée.

- Que me vaut l'honneur de ta présence ? interrogea l'Elfe noir en refermant le volume qu'il tenait.

- J'avais juste envie de papoter un peu. Ca fait longtemps, répondit-elle en appuyant le visage dans ses paumes.

- Tu veux que je te reparle de tes dernières bourdes la belle ? fit-il dans un sourire en coin très semblable à celui qu'arborait si souvent Yliana, tandis que cette dernière marmonnait à mi-voix en elfique parce qu'elle ne trouvait pas ce qu'elle cherchait.

- Epargne-moi ça… demanda son amie d'un air suppliant.

- Comme si toi tu t'étais gênée, ricana le garde du corps.

- Quand même ! Ou alors je te ressors toutes les tentatives de drague des Elfes de notre régiment.

- Ca c'est bas…

- Exaaaaactement, rétorqua Efrazel dans un grand sourire sadique.

- Oh et puis tant pis. C'était vraiment trop drôle quand tu t'es retrouvé coursée par tous les pégases de l'écurie, éclata-t-il de rire.

- Tu avais promis de ne jamais en reparler ! s'exclama Altaïr, mécontente.

- Ta plus belle réussite dans la cavalerie, ça aurait été dommage, continua-t-il de même.

- J'entends ton ironie tu sais…

- Oh allez, c'était tellement… magnifique, grandiose…

- Tu as besoin que je te rappelle la fois où toi, tu t'es retrouvé coursé par toutes les Elfes du régiment ?

- Non, répondit-il d'un ton ne souffrant pas de réplique.

Le son de leurs voix attira l'attention d'Yliana, qui tendit l'oreille malgré elle en constatant à quel point Efrazel et Morquendi semblaient proches.

- Alors pas de commentaires sur mes désastreuses aventures avec les pégases.

- Ca ne fait rien. J'ai des tas d'autres souvenirs en réserve, dit-il encore dans un sourire éblouissant.

- Choupinou, t'es un sadique.

-Tout à fait. Et je m'appelle Morquendi. « Morqu » à la limite, mais pas choupinou.

Sans comprendre pourquoi, entendre l'Elfe noire appeler son compagnon aussi familièrement énerva la guerrière, qui serra les poings, mais ne put se résoudre à partir, car, bien qu'elle sache qu'elle se montrait indiscrète en épiant ainsi la conversation à leur ainsi, elle n'ignorait pas qu'il s'agissait d'une bonne occasion d'en apprendre plus sur lui.

- Ah, tu préfère peut-être « panda-chan » ?

- Quoi ?!

Tout en se traitant d'idiote, la guerrière appuya le front contre le rayonnage se trouvant devant elle.

_Tu réagis stupidement Mar'iposa… On dirait Ayana dans l'une de ses crises…_

- Ou « Morquynou » ? « Morquychou » ? « Morquynet » ? continua Efrazel de même.

- Efrazeeeeeeeeeeeel !

- Alors choupinou ? Tu préfère quoi ?

- Je n'aime pas les surnoms Efrazel. Et tu le sais parfaitement.

- Mais c'est mignon ! protesta l'Elfe noire en faisant une petite moue.

Une autre fois, Yliana aurait certainement trouvé cette conversation du plus haut comique, mais en fait, elle éprouvait soudain l'irrépressible envie de tordre le cou délicat d'Efrazel Altaïr. Piurtant, perdre son sang-froid n'était pas plus son genre que faire preuve de violence gratuite, aussi se contenta-t-elle de sortir de la pièce en courant, poings et dents serrés.

Entendant du bruit sur sa gauche, Morquendi sursauta en apercevant la jeune femme qui sortait précipitamment. Surprise, son amie suivit également du regard la fuite de la guerrière, tandis que celle-ci courait dans n'importe quelle direction en se traitant d'imbécile.

Stupéfait, Morquendi continua à fixer l'issue par laquelle elle venait de disparaître, incapable de comprendre la raison de sa réaction. Après quelques instants, dans ses pensées et totalement hors de propos, il questionna :

AU fait, tu savais qu'elle était aveugle ?

- Qui donc ?

- Yliana.

L'ébahissement se peignit sur les traits de la garde du corps.

- Quoiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ?! Mais que… Comment est-ce que tu… balbutia-t-elle, sous le choc de la révélation.

- Elle me l'a dit pendant l'entraînement, répondit-il en la regardant. Ben quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Elle est quoi ? redemanda-t-elle, ne parvenant pas à croire ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

- A-veu-gle, répéta-t-il patiemment en détachant chaque syllabe pour qu'elle comprenne bien.

Puis il se leva de son siège et quitta la pièce à la recherche de la demi-Elfe.

Après plusieurs minutes de recherche, il la retrouva dans le jardin et s'approcha d'elle discrètement.

Ayant reconnu sa façon de marcher, la guerrière interrogea brusquement :

- Que voulez-vous ?

Etonné de son agressivité, l'Elfe noir s'immobilisa.

- Heu… je me demandais simplement pourquoi vous êtes partie aussi vite tout à l'heure.

- Parce que… Parce que… (elle s'interrompit un instant) Ca ne vous concerne pas ! Je n'ai… pas de comptes à vous rendre Morquendi !

Surpris, il haussa les sourcils.

- C'était juste une question…

La jeune femme se releva, frémissante de colère sans comprendre pourquoi elle se trouvait dans cet état. Elle semblait si furieuse, qu'il n'osa pas s'approcher, craignant une réaction qui pouvait s'avérer imprévisible.

- J'aurais seulement apprécié que vous vous joigniez à nous tout à l'heure, puisque vous vous trouviez également dans la bibliothèque.

- Pour quoi faire ? riposta-t-elle d'un ton à la fois railleur et agressif. Vous trouver moi aussi des petits surnoms ridicules… Morquynet ?

Le garde du corps se crispa, blessé par la moquerie.

- Je n'aime pas ces surnoms, dit-il d'un air raide, mais c'est un jeu qu'affectionne Efrazel. Cependant, vous ne semblez pas comprendre ce que signifie faire plaisir à quelqu'un.

- Que voulez-vous dire par là ? questionna-t-elle en étrécissant les yeux.

-. Certes, Efrazel m'a trouvé des surnoms et je suis rentré dans son jeu pour lui faire plaisir, parce que je suis heureux de la voir s'amuser. Cela étant, je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous réagissez de manière aussi agressive. Ce que vous venez de me dire est très bas et minable. Ca m'étonne et me déçoit de votre part… ajouta-t-il, à présent refroidi.

En l'entendant parler ainsi, Yliana réalisa soudain qu'elle s'était une fois de plus montrée très grossière, alors qu'il avait seulement fait preuve de sollicitude à son égard Il avait voulu être gentil et n'avait reçu en récompense que raillerie et sarcasme, ce dont elle eût honte.

- Veuillez m'excuser… Je n'aurais pas dû vous parler comme ça, dit-elle, repentante. Mais ne soyez pas déçu, ne vous connaissant pas assez, je n'aurais de toute façon pas été en mesure de participer à votre conversation.

- Je vois ça, fit-il d'un ton sec en guise de réponse.

Il se détourna ensuite, avant de s'éloigner, particulièrement triste et déçu de sa réaction.

Consciente de l'avoir blessé, la guerrière s'en voulait beaucoup à présent et ne savait trop comment se rattraper.

- Morquendi ! Attendez !

S'entendant interpeler, l'Elfe noir s'immobilisa et, l'air las, se retourna.

- Oui ?

- Je… Je suis vraiment désolée. J'ignore pourquoi j'ai réagi de cette façon. Je crois juste que… entendre la complicité qui vous unit à Efrazel m'a… agacée… ajouta-t-elle dans un souci de clarté bien qu'elle détestât l'admettre.

Franchement surpris, son interlocuteur arqua les sourcils.

- Mais… enfin… je ne vois pas pourquoi… bafouilla-t-il avant de se souvenir son propre élan de jalousie envers Robin.

- Je n'ai jamais eu d'amis et je ne sais pas comment me comporter lorsqu'on me témoigne de l'intérêt, voir de l'amitié… Je suppose que ça explique en partie mon attitude détestable.

- J'ai été très bête aussi l'autre fois, dit-il, touché de l'entendre avouer si simplement une telle chose.

- Alors disons… un partout et on oublie tout, ça vous va ?

- Merci, fit-il alors en souriant, de nouveau détendu.

- Merci ? Mais de quoi ? questionna-t-elle, surprise.

- De me pardonner ma réaction particulièrement stupide.

- Et vous la mienne.

Plus tard dans la journée, Morquendi se mit à la recherche d'Efrazel, entre temps repartie de la bibliothèque.

Celle-ci, excédée, avait de nouveau réussi à échapper à Ayana.

_Je vais lui tordre le cou avant la fin de la semaine…_ songeait-elle fort peu charitablement, avant d'apercevoir son ami tourner à l'angle du couloir.

Elle allongea le pas pour le rattraper et lança un tonitruant « salut chou… » qu'elle ne put pas poursuivre car il l'interrompit d'un ton qui ne souffrait pas de réplique :

- Appelle-moi « choupinou » une fois de plus et je jure que je t'étrangle.

-Hem… bien chef.

- Je te cherchais, fit-il en se remettant en marche.

- Alors, tu as retrouvé ta fille de l'air ?

- Tu parle d'Yliana ? questionna-t-il en haussant les sourcils devant l'expression utilisée.

- Qui d'autre ? Alors ça y est, vous êtes amis ? demanda-t-elle en réponse, l'air innocent.

- On peut dire ça oui.

- Comment ça ? Tu la tutoie au moins ?

- … Non.

Il réalisait en répondant à son amie, qu'il vouvoyait la jeune femme depuis le départ. L'idée de la tutoyer ne l'avait même pas effleuré car, après tout, ils se connaissaient depuis très peu de temps.

- Mais ce n'est pas grave. Ca me convient tout à fait.

- Mais enfin, ce n'est pas de l'amitié là, c'est juste du respect ! objecta Efrazel.

- Et je ne peux pas associer les deux selon toi ?

- Si puisque tu m'admire, le taquina-t-elle dans un sourire resplendissant d'innocente avant de reprendre un air plus sérieux. Bref, tu ne me vouvoie pas que je sache.

- On se connaît depuis des siècles Efra. C'est tout à fait différent.

- C'est vrai que tu la connais depuis moins longtemps… mais si vous vous vouvoyez, ça crée une distance. Tu ne trouve pas ça dommage ?

- En quoi ça te concerne de toute façon ?

- En rien, rétorqua-t-elle en lui tapotant l'épaule. Mais j'aime me mêler des histoires des autres… et particulièrement des tiennes.

- Laisse-moi me débrouiller seul Efrazel, dit-il fermement.

- Avec ta timidité chronique, tu n'y arriveras pas mon chou.

- Je suis encore assez grand pour m'occuper seul de mes amitiés, se renfrogna-t-il.

- A ton rythme, tu commenceras à peine à la tutoyer dans quinze ans, continua l'Elfe noire avec un petit sourire narquois.

- Hé ! protesta Morquendi.

- Bref, décoinces-toi un peu et force les choses.

- Mais… commença-t-il, un peu perdu.

- Je ne te demande pas de bourriner comme un nain. La tutoyer n'est quand même pas si compliqué, si ?

- Moui… fit-il peu convaincu.

Il s'apprêtait à dire autre chose, mais la soudaine apparition, à l'extrémité du coulor, d'Yliana qui revenait de sa course quotidienne, l'en empêcha.

- Bonjour Yliana, s'exclama Efrazel dans un sourire éblouissant que, bien sûr, son interlocutrice ne vit pas.

La guerrière tourna la tête dans leur direction.

- Bonjour Efrazel. Et bonjour Morquendi.

_Mais comment sait-elle que je suis là ?_ pensa-t-il, stupéfait, avant de dire à voix haute :

- Bonjour Yliana. Vous… Tu es allée courir ?

« Je suis un génie ! » sembla alors penser son amie qui souriait.

La guerrière acquiesça silencieusement, arquant un sourcil en entendant le tutoiement inhabituel, mais ne fit pas de commentaire à ce sujet.

- Vous êtes observateur dites-moi, fit-elle dans un sourire en coin.

_Efra, je te déteste…_

- Pas tant que ça… fit-il en haussant les épaules.

N'ayant jamais vu Yliana combattre, la garde du corps demanda, intriguée :

- Vous pourriez courir avec moi une fois ?

Le « regard » de la demi-Elfe se posa alors sur Morquendi.

- Vous lui avez dit, n'est ce pas ? demanda-t-elle, un peu plus froide.

- Pardon ? fit-il sans comprendre de quoi elle parlait.

- Vous-lui-a-vez-dit-que-je suis-a-veu-gle

- Oui, il me l'a dit, répondit Altaïr à la place de son camarade. C'est impressionnant car imperceptible étant donné votre aisance.

Pourtant, ce qui s'avérait un compliment ne suscita pas la réaction logique. Les yeux soudain étrécis, Mar'iposa « fixa » l'Elfe noire avec insistance, provoquant un léger mouvement de recul chez cette dernière, qui s'en montra également perturbée.

_Si un regard pouvait tuer…_ se dit-elle, surprise.

- Je ne **suis pas** une bête de foire qu'on peut regarder avec curiosité… dit froidement Yliana. Mettez-vous ça dans la tête.

- quoi ?! protesta l'amie de Morquendi, outrée. Ne me confondez pas avec votre stupide sœur ! J'ai autre chose à faire que regarder les gens de travers ! Vous êtes aveugle ? Et alors ?! Ce n'est pas moi que ça choque et que je sache c'est votre seule infirmité non ?

_Ca, je le sentais venir…_ songea alors Morquendi, impuissant devant la querelle.

- Alors pourquoi diable voudriez-vous courir avec moi si ce n'est pour voir comment une aveugle peut bien se débrouiller pour y arriver sans tomber ?!

- Parce que Morquendi ne tarit pas d'éloge à votre sujet tout simplement, répondit Efrazel, vexée, à la grande confusion de ce dernier. Maintenant, si vous êtes trop susceptible pour comprendre que tout le monde ne souhaite pas forcément vous écraser, et bien allez vous faire voir ! ajouta-t-elle, exaspérée, avant de tourner les talons et de s'éloigner.

- Efra ! s'écria alors l'Elfe noir en espérant qu'elle reviendrait.

- ET FICHE-MOI LA PAIX AUSSI MORQUENDI ! hurla encore Altaïr à travers le couloir sans daigner se retourner.

Surprise par les premières paroles de la garde du corps, Yliana la laissa s'éloigner, puis se tourna vers Morquendi et, sans plus aucune agressivité, questionna :

- Des éloges ? A mon sujet ?

- Tu en doutais ? interrogea-t-il à son tour en guise de réponse.

- En quoi en ai-je mérité ? fit-elle de même.

- Tu es la guerrière la plus douée que j'ai jamais vue à ce jour. Ca mérite bien quelques compliments.

Peu habituée à entendre des compliments, la jeune femme sentit ses pommettes ses colorer et porta vivement les mains à ses joues. Laissant passer quelques instants, elle demanda ensuite :

- Elle est réellement vexée n'est ce pas ?

- Là oui, acquiesça Ecthèlyon. Mais elle t'aura pardonnée dans deux jours.

- Comme si je n'avais déjà pas assez de problèmes… marmonna Mar'iposa.

- Efrazel n'est pas rancunière avec ceux qu'elle apprécie. Et elle semble t'adorer.

- Moi ? Mais nous avons à peine échangé quelques phrases, répartit la guerrière, stupéfaite.

- Efrazel est assez étrange. Mieux vaut éviter d'essayer de comprendre ce qu'elle pense.

- Je vois… Hum… Si je lui proposais de venir s'entraîner avec moi elle aussi, vous… tu crois qu'elle se calmerait ?

Ravi de l'entendre le tutoyer à son tour, Morquendi ne put retenir un sourire.

- Oh, elle t'enverra une ou deux piques pour la forme, mais elle acceptera une minute plus tard.

- Vous… Tu m'accompagne ? Seule, je risque d'avoir du mal à la retrouver.

- Il y a un moyen simple de la rappeler… mais c'est un peu… brusque.

- Dans ce cas, je vous… te laisse faire.

Il se racla alors la gorge, puis hurla :

- EFRAZEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEL ! AMAURËA ARRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIVE !

Le résultat ne se fit pas attendre. Quelques secondes plus tard, l'Elfe noire apparaissait et freina devant eux en un long dérapage contrôlé, arborant un air paniqué et terrorisé qu'Yliana ne put voir mais sentit parfaitement à sa respiration précipitée.

- Où ?! Où ?! Où ?!

_Je ne sais pas qui est cette « Amaurëa » pour provoquer une telle réaction, mais le stratagème a fonctionné en tout cas,_ se demanda la guerrière.

Soufflant comme une forge, elle les fixa tour à tour.

- Où… Où est…

- Nulle part, répondit Morquendi d'un air innocent.

- Quoi ?! Tu t'es fichu de moi ?! fit Efrazel en relevant très lentement la tête, avant de le fusiller du regard. Je-te-HAIS !

- C'est ma faute, intervint alors Yliana.

Allant de surprise en surprise, Altaïr pivota vers elle.

- Quoi ?

- Je voulais vous proposer quelque chose, mais je n'avais au un moyen de vous retrouver seule. Morquendi a alors eu cette idée… qui a marché bien que j'ignore qui est cette personne.

- C'est mon frère aîné, expliqua l'Elfe noire. L'un des seule personnes au monde qui me fiche une trouille bleue.

- Et l'un des seuls capable de la mater d'un seul regard, ajouta Ecthèlyon.

-Vous en avez peur ? Vous que rien n'arrête ? releva Mar'iposa, étonnée.

- Mais il est sadiiiiique, se justifia-t-elle d'un air penaud.

Morquendi laissa alors échapper un petit ricanement, prouvant ainsi qu'il retenait à grand peine un fou rire.

- A présent que vous voilà rassurée, dit ensuite la guerrière dans un sourire, voulez-vous que je vous explique pourquoi je vous ai fait rappeler ?

- Avec plaisir. Laissez-moi juste le temps de régler un détail, répondit Efrazel en pivotant vers son ami, pour lui flanquer une formidable claque derrière la tête.

- Aïe ! Tu es folle de frapper si fort ! dit-il en se frottant le crâne.

- NE ME REFAIT JAMAIS UNE PEUR PAREILLE ! J'AI CRU QUE J'ALLAIS Y RESTER TELLEMENT J'AI COURRU ! lui hurla-t-elle pratiquement dans les oreilles, comme pour être sûre qu'il retiendrait la leçon.

La dispute amicale amusa franchement Yliana, qui éclata d'un rire cristallin, avant de s'arrêter et de reprendre son sérieux.

Pourtant, ce rire, si inhabituel chez elle, fit oublier sa douleur à Morquendi, qui sembla le trouver très joli.

- Je ne sais pas quand, je ne sais pas comment, mais je me vengerais Morquendi Galahad Ecthèlyon.

- Efra ! protesta ce dernier qui n'aimait pas son second prénom, qu'il trouvait vieux et laid.

Comprenant, à l'exclamation, qu'il n'aimait pas son deuxième patronyme, elle tenta de le rassurer :

- Je n'aime pas le mien non plus tu sais.

- Pourtant c'est très joli « Yliana », releva-t-il en haussant les sourcils.

- Je parlais de mon second prénom.

- Et pour ta gouverne, le mien est pire, alors écrase, intervint Efrazel, amusée du tour prit par la conversation.

- Quel est-il si ce n'est pas indiscret ? questionna la demi-Elfe.

- Cornélia… répondit-elle après quelques secondes d'hésitation.

- Pour ma part, j'ai hérité d'Aldara.

- J'aime bien moi… fit Morquendi.

- On fait l'échange à l'état civil quand vous voulez, déclara Efrazel qui, elle non plus, n'aimait pas son deuxième prénom.

- Au fait, demanda Yliana en « regardant » l'Elfe noir, qu'est ce que vous aimez bien ?

- Aldara. C'est un beau nom je trouve.

- Oui, ce n'est pas laid. Mais le problème est qu'il s'agit d'un prénom « de type Ayana »… C'est-à-dire prétentieux.

- Effectivement, ça a de quoi rebuter, mais le nom en lui-même est joli.

- J'ai hâte que cette gourde reparte d'ailleurs. Je vais faire un massacre avant la fin de la semaine je crois, fit la garde du corps fort à propos.

- Je déduis donc qu'elle n'a pas annoncé de date de départ…

- Non ! s'exclamèrent d'une seule voix les deux amis.

- Elle est exaspérante, même pour moi, complèta Ecthèlyon.

- Je suis moi aussi pressée qu'elle s'en aille… Savoir que le même sang coule dans nos veines me fait honte…

- Considérez-la comme un parasite, conseilla Efrazel dans un sourire angélique. Après tout, c'est ce qu'elle est non ?

- C'est moi qu'elle considère de cette façon… La demi… la Nonsos… la guerrière… l'aveugle… autant de tares impardonnables à ses yeux, confia soudain Yliana, de la souffrance dans la voix.

- Mais c'est injuste ! En quoi sont-ce des tares ? s'exclama Morquendi, surpris de la confession et touché de la douleur ainsi que de la soudaine fragilité de sa nouvelle amie.

- Parce qu'elle juge inférieurs les gens comme moi, tout simplement. Même dans notre enfance, elle me le faisait sentir. Ca n'a jamais changé.

- Quelle idiote ! s'exclama Efrazel, elle aussi émue du court récit.

- J'y suis habituée maintenant, fit la jeune femme en haussant les épaules. Heureusement, elle ignore ma cécité.

- Je lui en colle deux si elle se paye vote tête à cause de ça ! bondit Altaïr.

- Je réclame l'exclusivité, répartit Morquendi.

- Mais comment peut-elle ignorer votre cécité ?

- Je n'ai pas toujours été aveugle. Il y a bien longtemps, je voyais aussi bien que vous.

- Alors que s'est-il passé ? demanda le garde d corps qui n'y comprenait plus rien.

- Je n'ai jamais vraiment su, expliqua Yliana. Au cours d'une bataille, j'ai pris un coup qui m'a fait perdre connaissance. Quand je suis revenue à moi… j'étais aveugle.

- Le coup a dû atteindre une partie de votre colonne vertébrale en connexion avec votre nerf optique… déduisit Efrazel.

- Possible, je n'y connais rien en médecine. Toujours est-il que depuis à présent… (elle s'interrompit pour calculer) quinze ans, je ne vois plus.

- Peut-être qu'un nouveau coup pourrait vous rendre la vue…

- Tu crois ? fit Morquendi, surpris, en se tournant vers son acolyte.

- J'ai appris à vivre avec vous savez. Je crois que voir de nouveau m'embarrasserait maintenant.

- Dommage, vous ne verrez pas à quoi ressemble Morquychou, plaisanta Altaïr.

- Efraaaa… soupira-t-il. Pas de surnom s'il te plait. Surtout celui-là.

Décidée à taquiner son nouvel ami, Yliana sourit en coin et demanda à Efrazel :

- Pourquoi « dommage » ? Il est mignon ?

- Oh là… Vous n'avez même pas idée, répondit cette dernière en rentrant dans son jeu. A la caserne, son surnom officiel c'est « Morquendi Sexy Ecthèlyon »

- Efra !

- Arrête de te plaindre mon chou, tu es l'un des seuls mâles aussi courtisés.

- Je m'en passerais bien vois-tu… fit-il en se renfrognant.

Comprenant alors à son ton, qu'elle avait contribué à le mettre mal à l'aise, Mar'iposa posa une main sur son épaule.

- Je te taquine Morquendi. Pour moi, tu n'es qu'une voix. Mais une voix amicale, douce, gentille et prévenante. Le reste n'a pas d'importance.

Touché par le compliment, il devint écarlate et, remerciant les Dieux qu'en l'occurrence elle ne puisse pas le voir, balbutia :

- M… Merci…

Mais c'était sans compter sur Efrazel qui n'aimais rien tant que l'ennuyer et lâcha traîtreusement :

- Le rouge ne te va pas au teint, Morqu'.

Ce qui lui attira une œillade assassine.

- Excuse-moi. J'oublie toujours que ma franchise peut embarrasser.

- Oh c'est juste qu'il est d'une timidité maladive.

- Alors, je ne recommencerais plus. (elle reporta ensuite son attention sur Efrazel) Avec tout ça, je ne vous ai pas encore expliqué pourquoi je vous ai… enfin, pourquoi il vous a rappelée pour moi.

- Je vous écoute.

- Pour me faire pardonner ma détestable attitude de tout à l'heure, je voulais vous proposer un entraînement.

- Oui ! s'exclama l'Elfe noire une demi seconde plus tard.

Dans un haussement de sourcil très semblable à ceux de Morquendi, la jeune femme remarqua :

- Et bien, quel enthousiasme dites-moi…

- Elle est toujours comme ça.

- A vous de choisir la discipline alors.

- Quelque chose de physique.

- Vous avez l'embarras du choix, fit la guerrière en croisant les bras.

Pendant ce temps, Morquendi, qui détaillait machinalement Yliana, manqua s'étrangler en constatant qu'elle portait simplement une fine tunique trempée de sueur par-dessus son pantalon.

- Un duel à l'épée ? proposa Efrazel à son adversaire.

- Pourquoi pas. Laissez-moi juste le temps d'aller chercher la mienne, acquiesça la demi-Elfe en se dirigeant vers sa chambre.

Lorsqu'elle fut partie, Efrazel se tourna vers son ami, goguenarde :

- Ca va aller ? Inspire, expire… Je n'ai pas l'impression que ton cœur bat à une vitesse normale. Tu es tout rouge.

- Va te faire voir, rétorqua-t-il en se renfrognant.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Yliana revenait, son arme à la ceinture.

- Où est la salle d'entraînement ? questionna la garde du corps qui avait déjà la sienne sur elle.


	13. Chapter 13

*** Chapitre 13 ***

**Amaurëa**

Le trio se dirigea donc vers la pièce à travers plusieurs couloirs. Parvenue à l'intérieur, Altaïr sortit ses sabres, fit quelques pas de côté, puis bondit et attaqua directement. Sentant le déplacement d'air, Yliana se glissa adroitement hors de portée, le temps de dégainer à son tour et son adversaire se mit à sautiller autour d'elle, tentant de temps à autres quelques estocs vicieux. Repérant le moindre déplacement d'air et entendant le bruit de ses pas, la guerrière n'eût aucun mal à savoir à quel endroit se trouvait l'Elfe noir et para donc chacune de ses attaques sans la moindre difficulté, se contenant de jauger son opposante sans lui porter de coup. Sans se laisser perturber, l'Elfe noire bondit plus vite et plus haut, passant au dessus de son adversaire. Elle amorça son atterrissage et, se doutant que la guerrière allait l'éviter, pense donc l'attaquer au corps à corps… mais c'était sans compter les sens aiguisés de la jeune femme. Très consciente du regard de Morquendi sur elles, Yliana en fit pourtant abstraction et, sentant le nouveau déplacement d'air, arbora un sourire en coin, avant de relever rapidement sa lame à la verticale pendant le saut d'Efrazel. Surprise par une réaction contraire à ses prévisions, cette dernière parvint pourtant à réagir assez rapidement pour croiser ses lames devant elle. Les trois éléments métalliques s'entrechoquèrent aussi violemment que bruyamment, jetant des étincelles incandescentes aux alentours.

Captivé par le combat, Morquendi fixait Yliana, la trouvant manifestement magnifique dans toute sa splendeur guerrière.

- Vous avez terminé de jouer ? demanda sarcastiquement la jeune femme à la garde du corps.

- Excellente question, répondit celle-ci en recommençant à sautiller autour de la demi-Elfe.

Un sourire amusé naquit sur les lèvres de Morquendi en voyant la méthode de combat choisie par son amie. Combien de fois avait-il perdu patience devant ses bonds et attaqué brusquement sans prendre garde, ce qui lui avait valu la défaite ? Mais manifestement, Efrazel avait oublié que son adversaire, aveugle, n'aurait pas la même réaction.

Faisant à présent des bonds plus longs et plus fluides, Altaïr entreprit de tester les réflexes de la demi-Elfe en l'attaquant depuis plusieurs angles, mais elle se contenta cette fois encore d'esquiver ou de parer les coups avec habileté sans jamais attaquer. D'un salto arrière, la garde du corps se mit alors hors de portée, avant de reprendre sa position de garde, l'air sérieuse : une jambe fléchie, l'autre tendue, un bras tendu devant elle et l'autre fléchi au-dessus de sa tête, sabres pointés vers son opposante.

- Ah, enfin fini de jouer donc… constata Yliana en sentant sa soudaine immobilité.

Mais Efrazel ne répondit pas. Parfaitement figée, elle ne quittait pas la jeune femme des yeux, tandis que son ami les observait, curieux de voir la suite du duel.

Soudain, Mar'iposa bondit jusqu'au mur le plus proche et décrocha habilement une seconde épée, qu'elle empoigna de la main droite, avant de faire tournoyer les deux. Puis, rompant soudain son attitude défensive, elle porta à Efrazel un double coup, l'un sur la gauche au niveau du coup, l'autre sur le flanc droit. A toute vitesse, l'Elfe noir para les offensives en déviant les lames, tout en envoyant son pied vers le plexus solaire de son adversaire. Mais celle-ci se pencha largement en arrière lorsqu'elle sentit l'air lui frôler le visage et releva ses épées afin de prendre ledit pied en tenaille. La garde du corps eût juste le temps de dévier sa jambe et de parer de ses deux lames.

- Vous n'êtes pas mauvaise, lâcha Mar'iposa.

Et dans sa bouche, il s'agissait d'un très grand compliment.

- Et vous, vous êtes la pire adversaire de ma vie après Amaurëa, rétorqua Altaïr dans un léger sourire, avant de tenter vers son flanc gauche une nouvelle attaque … qui fut parée aussitôt.

- Dois-je prendre ça pour un compliment ? interrogea Yliana dans un sourire en coin.

- Dans la mesure où Amaurëa est son pire cauchemar et qu'il est un combattant effroyablement puissant… oui, répondit Morquendi à sa place.

Dans une grimace à l'adresse de son ami, Efrazel fit remonter ses lames vers les bras de la guerrière, mais celle-ci tourna sur elle-même pour sortir ses armes de la situation actuelle et, tout en fauchant les jambes de son opposante avec la sienne, lui porta au flanc un coup simultané avec ses deux épées. Grondant comme un félin en colère, l'Elfe noire bloqua l'offensive in extremis et, en reprenant son équilibre d'un vigoureux coup de reins, ce qui laissa une petite ouverture dans sa défense, sans s'en rendre compte. Bien qu'elle soit incapable de voir cette dernière, Yliana réagit cependant à l'instinct et s'y engouffra donc en portant un coup d'estoc. Surprise, Efrazel n'eût pas le temps de réagir et, en encaissant le choc, comprit qu'elle venait de signer sa défaite. En effet, un instant plus tard, Mar'iposa venait porter sa seconde lame sous la gorge de la garde du corps. Coincée, celle-ci abaissa son arme dans un geste de reddition.

- Merde… se contenta-t-elle de jurer fort peu élégamment.

A son tour, la demi-Elfe baissa les siennes, puis en rengaina une avant d'aller remettre l'autre à sa place.

- Ce fut un beau duel. Vous m'avez donné du mal Efrazel.

- Me voilà flattée, dit l'Elfe noire en souriant.

- C'était très impressionnant, dit à son tour Morquendi qui n'avait rien manqué.

Alors qu'elle tournait la tête vers lui, les pommettes d'Yliana se colorèrent et elle lui murmura un remerciement. Sa soudaine gêne sembla le ravir.

_Elle est adorable…_ pensa-t-il en la dévisageant.

- Et bien, cela élève donc à trois le nombre d'adversaires m'ayant battue durant les cinq dernières années.

- Les autres étant ?

- Amaurëa et moi, répondit Morquendi à sa place.

- Je vois. Et bien s'il est si fort, je serais enchantée de me mesurer à votre frère si un jour l'occasion m'en est donnée.

La phrase sembla terrifier Efrazel, dont le teint prit un e pâleur inquiétante.

- Pitié, ne le faites pas venir ici !

- Ce n'était pas mon intention. Je parlais simplement d'une éventualité, rétorqua la guerrière en arquant un sourcil.

- Il m'a traumatisée à vie, précisa Altaïr pendant que son ami retenait à grand peine un fou rire.

- Si vous voulez bien m'excuser…, fit Yliana avant de prendre congé et de s'éloigner.

Une fois la jeune femme partie, Efrazel se tourna vers Morquendi.

- Mon grand guerrier fond devant la belle Yliana on dirait… fit-elle d'un air gentiment moqueur.

- Mais non… protesta-t-il en devenant écarlate.

- C'st trop mignon ! Rappelle-moi de quand date ta dernière relation déjà ?

- Va te faire voir, se renfrogna-t-il.

- Ah ah, je le savais ! fit son amie, triomphante.

- Quoi donc ? interrogea-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

- Ta susceptibilité concernant Yliana t'a trahi choupinou.

- Pas choupinou… De quoi tu parle ?

- Tout homme qui grogne comme tu viens de le faire lorsqu'on le taquine à propos d'une femme, est plus ou moins attiré ou amoureux de la femme en question, expliqua Efrazel dans un sourire d'entremetteuse.

- C'est quoi ce sourire ?

- Comment la trouves-tu ? questionna-t-elle en éludant sa question.

- De quel point de vue ?

- A ton avis ? renvoya-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

Comme il se taisait obstinément, elle reprit :

- Je vais reformuler la question. Est-ce que tu trouve Yliana jolie, belle, sexy, canon ou tout autre terme s'approchant de cette idée ?

- Efra ! protesta-t-il, choqué.

- Oh la la, qu'est de que tu es prude mon pauvre, railla-t-elle.

- Pas prude, respectueux tout simplement.

- Répond à ma question.

- Non, fit-il en se renfrognant de nouveau.

- Répond ou je me verrais dans l'obligation de l'amener ici et de te reposer la question devant elle.

L'idée parut horrifier le pauvre Morquendi.

- Non !

- Alors ? demanda-t-elle encore, impitoyable, en croisant les bras.

- Oui je la trouve belle ! capitula-t-il en soupirant, exaspéré. Satisfaite ?

- Absolument. Et tu la trouve plus belle qu'Ayana ?

La riposte fut immédiate.

- Evidemment ! fit-il avec feu. Elle a bien plus de classe et de charisme que cette gourde !

- Super. Tu l'aime ?

En entendant cette nouvelle interrogation, le pauvre tourmenté manqua s'étouffer avec sa salive.

- PARDON ?!

- Je ne vais pas passer mon temps à répéter. Alors ?

- On ne pose pas ce genre de questions, dit-il en rougissant jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

- Morquendi… On se connait depuis des années et on est même sortis ensemble, alors crois-moi, tu peux tout me dire.

Il y eût un silence, puis il répondit enfin :

- Je crois que oui.

- Tu crois ou tu en es sûr ?

Le garde du corps marmonna une phrase inintelligible.

- Je n'ai pas compris.

Il reprit de même et, impitoyable, Efrazel continua :

- Je n'ai toujours pas saisi choupinou.

La ténacité de son amie le fit craquer et Morquendi finit par crier :

- OUI ! OUI JE SUIS AMOUREUX D'ELLE ET OUI JE LA TROUVE BELLE, MAGNIFIQUE, SUBLIME !

- Et ben voilà ! C'était pas si compliqué ! exulta-t-elle tandis que, un peu honteux, il rosissait.

- Ah la la… ce que c'est beau l'amour quand même…

- Oui, bon… n'en rajoute pas s'il te plait.

- Bon, et donc ? fit-elle, énigmatique.

Mais son ami, qui la connaissait bien, comprit tout de suite le sens de cette phrase sibylline.

- Répète-lui une seule phrase de cette conversation et… menaça-t-il en posant sur elle un regard assassin.

- Je n'en ferais rien… dit-elle.

Comme il soupirait de soulagement, elle lâcha traitreusement :

- C'est toi qui va y aller.

- QUOI ?! s'exclama-t-il en la fixant, les yeux ronds.

- Allez hop, dit-elle encore en l'attrapant par le poignet. Maintenant.

- Non ! Non, non, non ! protesta-t-il. Lâche-moi Efrazel !

- Pas question ! Tu vas y aller c'est moi qui te le dis, dit-elle encore en le traînant jusqu'au jardin, avant de hurler sans égard pour les oreilles de son ami : YLIANAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

Cette dernière, qui se trouvait non loin et tourna la tête dans leur direction.

_« Discrète » n'est en effet pas son second prénom,_ songea la guerrière avant de déclarer à voix haute :

- Je suis là, inutile de hurler comme ça.

- Morquendi a quelque chose de très important à vous dire, annonça l'Elfe noire.

- EFRA !

Surprise, la guerrière braqua son « regard » sur lui.

- Ah oui ? Quoi donc ?

- Ri… commença-t-il avant d'être interrompu par un coup d'œil impérieux de la garde du corps. Oui… quelques chose à… te dire.

- Je t'écoute.

- Et moi je vous laisse, dit l'Elfe noire en s'esquivant, très contente d'elle.

_Efrazel Altaïr, je te déteste !_ pensa alors Ecthèlyon.

- Ca alors que lui prend-il ? interrogea la demi-Elfe, étonnée de sa fuite.

- Elle sait que je la tuerais dès que je la recroiserais…

Forcément, la jeune femme ne saisit pas très bien, mais, plutôt que de demander des éclaircissements, questionna :

- Tu avais donc quelque chose à me dire, c'est ça ?

Tout à fait mal à l'aise, le pauvre Morquendi ne savait comment se sortir de la situation et Yliana, avec son intuition habituelle, sentit la gêne transparaitre dans le silence qui venait de retomber.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

Embarrassé, il l'observa quelques instants, puis, inspirant à fond, il la saisit soudain délicatement par la taille, puis passa une main dans son dos, l'autre dans ses cheveux et, se baissant jusqu'à son visage, l'embrassa.

Prise par surprise, la guerrière n'eût pas le temps de réagir, puis, une fois le baiser terminé, balbutia :

- Mais… que…

- Yliana Mar'iposa, je vous aime, déclara-t-il gravement en lui caressant la joue, l vouvoyant de nouveau par respect dans cet instant solennel.

Il semblait en cet instant plus assuré, mais il ne s'agissait en fait que d'une façade habile pour dissimuler la crainte de sa réaction.

Mais contre toute attente, au lieu de se mettre en colère ou de le repousser, la jeune femme rougit et, incapable du moindre geste qui l'éloignerait de lui, bafouilla de nouveau :

- M… Moi ? Mais je… Pourquoi…

- Tu es la femme la plus fantastique qu'il m'ait été donné de rencontrer, dit-il avec une extrême conviction en la serrant contre lui. Je crois bien que… j'ai eu un coup de foudre, ajouta-t-il, de nouveau timide, sans oser croiser son « regard ».

- Tu… dois te tromper… Personne ne peut… vouloir s'encombrer d'une aveugle.

- Quel est le rapport ? questionna-t-il, choqué, en s'écartant légèrement pour la fixer.

- Le fait que je ne puisse pas te voir n'est-il pas un défaut pour toi ?

- Moi je te vois et ça me suffit, la rassura-t-il d'un ton doux.

- Je n'aurais jamais pensé que... mes sentiments puissent être... payés de retour... partagés... murmura-t-elle d'une voix inaudible.

Mais la phrase n'échappa pas à l'oreille elfique de Morqendi.

- Quoi ? Qu'est ce que tu viens de dire ?

- Je… Je m'étais pourtant juré que ça n'arriverais plus parce que j'avais déjà trop souffert…

Il l'interrompit d'un long baiser très tendre, les mains délicatement posées sur ses hanches, puis elle posa la tête contre sa poitrine et souffla en elfique qu'elle l'aimait. Le cœur de Morquendi manqua un battement en entendant ce doux aveu qu'il osait à peine espérer et ne put empêcher un sourire béat de fleurir sur ses lèvres.

- Je ne devrais pourtant pas… On dirait que mon passé ne m'a pas servi de leçon… chuchota-t-elle encore.

- Pardon ? fit-il en haussant les sourcils, un air d'incompréhension sur le visage.

- Tomber amoureuse… Je me disais que si je me montrais assez dure et cassante avec les gens… j'éviterais ce piège.

A ces mots, Ecthèlyon sentit un grand poids tomber sur ses épaules et il se sentit submergé par une tristesse qui remplaça la joie qu'il ressentait l'instant d'avant.

- Un piège… C'est comme ça que tu vois mes sentiments pour toi… Dans ces conditions, je suppose que tu ne veux pas…

Elle secoua la tête.

- Ce n'est pas e que je veux dire… mais je… j'ai peur.

Etonné, il arqua les sourcils.

- Peur ? Toi ? Mais de quoi ?

- De souffrir encore, murmura-t-elle d'une voix presque inaudible

- Jamais ! Jamais je te le jure ! s'exclama-t-il avec conviction.

- De toute façon, même si je le voulais… je n'y pourrais rien. Je t'aime, c'est ainsi et rien ne pourra changer ça, déclara-t-elle avant de se moquer d'elle-même : Elle a l'air fine la valeureuse guerrière en ce moment… avec les larmes aux yeux, comme une fillette…

- Moi je trouve ça adorable, dit-il en la serrant de nouveau contre lui.

Quelques instants passèrent, puis la voix d'Yliana s'éleva de nouveau :

- Est-ce que je peux…

- Oui ? l'encouragea-t-il en baissant les yeux sur elle.

- Je ne... peux pas te voir avec mes yeux mais... avec mes mains je... bafouilla-t-elle, embarrassée.

- Je t'en prie, fit-il simplement en se penchant pour se mettre à son niveau, touché par la demande.

Hésitante, la jeune femme laissa le bout de ses doigts effleurer son visage tout doucement pendant plusieurs minutes, tandis que le cœur de Morquendi battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Yliana laissa ensuite retomber ses bras et sourit doucement.

- Efrazel avait raison. Tu es très beau. Je n'arrive pas à croire à ma chance que tu t'intéresse à moi…

Le compliment le fit rougir.

- Beau ? répéta-t-il, mal à l'aise, en enroulant une mèche de ses longs cheveux blancs autour de son doigt.

- Ne sois pas gêné. Ce n'est pas un crime d'être beau. J'aimerais bien l'être parfois, ça doit être agréable.

- Tu es très belle Yliana.

- Non. Même quand je voyais je n'ai jamais été jolie, alors belle…

- C'est faux ! Je te le répète : tu es très belle !

Il y eût un court silence, puis elle déclara :

- Je crois… que nous ferions mieux de ne rien dire à personne pour le moment.

- Comme tu veux meleth nin (mon aimée), dit-il en un sourire en lui caressant tendrement les cheveux.

- C'est surtout que… je ne veux pas prêter aux commérages. Après tout… on se connaît depuis peu même si j'ai l'impression de te connaître depuis toujours…

- Je comprends, sois tranquille, lui dit-il en souriant.

La jeune femme hésita un instant, puis se haussa sur l'extrême pointe des pieds et chercha maladroitement sa bouche pour l'embrasser, exercice peu aisé lorsqu'on est privée de ses yeux. Attendri, il passa alors la main sous son menton pour déposer un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres douces comme de la soie.

- Tu dois me trouver bien… inexpérimentée si tu es courtisé à ce point…

- Courtisé, certes, mais rarement séduit, expliqua Morquendi dans un léger sourire. J'ai eu très peu de femmes dans ma vie tu sais.

- Vraiment ? releva Yliana, surprise. A entendre Efrazel pourtant…

- Efrazel adore ce sujet et elle a tendance à en rajouter. Je suis certes relativement courtisé, mais ce n'est pas pour cela que j'ai cédé à toutes les avances qu'on m'a faites, expliqua-t-il en lui caressant les cheveux.

- Ce n'est… pas ce que je voulais dire car je ne pense pas que ce soit ton genre en effet. Mais moi, je n'ai… (sa voix s'abaissa en un un murmure presque inaudible) Tu n'es que le second…

Il la fixa, surpris. Etant donné sa beauté, il aurait pourtant cru…

- Pour ma part, je n'ai eu que trois femmes dans ma vie.

De l'autre côté du jardin, Efrazel, qui sifflotait tranquillement, entendit sa boule de cristal sonner. Surprise, elle l'attrapa, puis décrocha… et resta pétrifiée en voyant apparaître à l'intérieur le visage d'Amaurëa, son frère aîné. Mortifiée, elle l'écouta un long moment, puis, livide, raccrocha et hurla :

- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON !

Le cri fait relever la tête de Morquendi et sursauter Yliana.

- C'était la voix d'Efrazel non ? demanda-t-il.

- Heu… oui, on dirait. On va voir ?

L'Elfe noir acquiesça et se mit en marche sans pourtant cesser de serrer la guerrière contre lui. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, leur amie paraissait en proie à la plus totale panique.

- Je veux mourir, je veux mourir, je veux mourir ! s'exclama-t-elle, désespérée.

- Efrazel ? Que se passe-t-il ? interrogea la demi-Elfe, stupéfaite d'une telle réaction.

- Luiiiiiiiii ! répondit-elle sibylline.

Si la guerrière ne sembla pas comprendre qui ce pronom désignait, Morquendi, lui, saisit immédiatement.

- Toutes mes condoléances, fit-il.

Se rappelant soudain leur précédente conversation, Mar'iposa finit par comprendre.

- Votre frère arrive c'est ça ?

La garde du corps acquiesça.

- Il faut que j'aille l'accueillir. Je veux mourir…

- Il arrive maintenant ?

- A voir sa tête, je dirais que oui.

La jeune femme se mordit alors la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas rire en entendant le silence paniqué émanant de son interlocutrice.

- Il a dit ce qu'il voulait ? interrogea encore Yliana.

- Veut me voir, répondit Altaïr d'une voix d'outre-tombe.

- Autrement dit, il estime qu'elle se ramollit et vient l'entraîner un peu, traduisit-il.

La phrase amena une expression stupéfaite sur le visage de la demi-Elfe.

- Il ne vient la voir que pour ça ?

- Parfois il y a autre chose, précisa Efrazel, mais souvent, c'est juste du sadisme.

- Vous feriez mieux d'y aller alors, sinon vous allez l'impatienter.

- Morquendiiiiiii, tu ne veux pas y aller à ma place ? supplia-t-elle.

- Non Efrazel. C'est **ton** frère, répondit-il d'un ton sans appel.

- Allons Efrazel, vous êtes plus courageuse que ça. Et on va vous accompagner. N'est ce pas Morquendi ?

- Oh oui, fit ce dernier, à moitié mort de rire, je ne raterais ça pour rien au monde.

- Sale traître, dit-elle en lui lançant un regard meurtrier, avant de se diriger de mauvaise grâce vers la salle de la porte de transfert.

Durant les quelques minutes que dura le trajet, l'Elfe noire ne fit que marmonner et finit par demander :

- Je suis vraiment obligée ?

- Je crois que vous n'avez plus tellement le choix puisqu'il vous a prévenue de son arrivée, répondit Yliana, qui peinait à comprendre comment on pouvait avoir peur de son propre frère.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, Altaïr finit par entrer dans la pièce, suivie par Mar'iposa et Ecthèlyon, qui sourit en voyant le frère de son amie, qui venait d'arriver.

- Bonjour Amaurëa, le salua-t-il.

Un séduisant Elfe noir aux longs cheveux sombres se tourna vers eux en souriant.

- Bonjour Morquendi. Salut Efrazel.

- Je vais mourir… se contenta-t-elle de dire d'une voix d'outre-tombe.

- Mais non voyons, fit son frère d'un air amusé, avant de se tourner vers Yliana et de la saluer d'un signe de tête. Dame…

Silencieuse, la jeune femme se contenta d'incliner la tête pour y répondre.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais la ? marmonna alors Efrazel.

- N'ai-je pas le droit de voir ma sœur ? interrogea Amaurëa en s'approchant d'elle.

Réprimant difficilement un fou rire, Morquendi se mordit la lèvre inférieure en constatant l'expression sur le visage de son amie.

Devinant la panique de l'Elfe noire, Yliana vint poser une main apaisante sur son épaule.

- Tu vas me faire combattre ? interrogea la cadette des Altaïr.

- Sans aucun doute, répondit son aîné.

- Naaaaaaaaaaaaaan !

- Quel enthousiasme, ricana Amaurëa.

- Vous la terrifiez, fit alors la demi-Elfe pour taquiner son amie.

- Je suis si effrayant que ça ?

- Oui !

Le cri du cœur émanant de son amie fit franchement rire Morquendi.

- A l'entendre il n'a pourtant pas l'air si atroce que ça, fit Yliana en « regardant » son petit-ami.

- Pardon ? releva Amaurëa, surpris de sa phrase.

- Oh, Amaurëa est très gentil, mais c'est également une machine de guerre.

Efrazel marmonna alors une longue tirade où les mots « taré », « barge » et « totalement sadique » ressortaient clairement.

- Vraiment ? Intéressant, fit alors Mar'iposa, attirée par l'idée du défi.

- Excusez-moi mais… auriez-vous des problèmes de vue ? questionna Amaurëa à qui sa phrase n'avait pas échappé.

- Précisément, répondit-elle dans un sourire en coin.

- C'est-à-dire ? fit-il, intrigué, en haussant un sourcil.

- Yliana est aveugle, répondit Morquendi à la place de sa petite-amie.

- Oh… fit l'Elfe noir, stupéfait. Je suis désolé pour vous.

- Ne le soyez pas, fit-elle en riant franchement. Comme je le disais à votre sœur, je vis très bien avec et ça ne m'empêche pas de me battre.

- Vous êtes franche et directe au moins… dit-il en souriant.

- Merci, fit-elle en rosissant légèrement tandis qu'Efrazel essayait de s'éclipser.

- Je vous en prie, rétorqua-t-il avant de s'adresser à sa sœur : Où crois-tu aller Efrazel Cornélia Altaïr ?

La guerrière se mordit la lèvre en entendant mentionner le second prénom honni par son amie.

- C'est du pur sadisme de me nommer par ce fichu prénom Amaurëa, fit la garde di corps en fronçant le nez.

Reprenant son sérieux, Yliana déclara :

- Je prendrais volontiers votre place, Efrazel, si vraiment affronter votre frère vous fait peur.

Pivotant vers la jeune femme, l'Elfe noire la fixa d'un air reconnaissant.

- Vraiment ?

Mar'iposa hocha ma tête en guise d'assentiment.

- Merci ô ma déesse, fit alors Efrazel en se prosternant à moitié devant elle, au grand amusement de Morquendi qui, n'y tenant plus, éclata de rire.

- Mais quelque chose me dit… que l'intéressé ne sera pas d'accord. Après tout, je ne suis pas vous.

A deux doigts de céder à l'hilarité à son tour, Amaurëa reprit la parole :

- Le spectacle que m'offre Efrazel en ce moment vaut tous les combats du monde.

- Hum… Il me plait, dit alors Yliana, appréciant la répartie de l'Elfe noir.

Mais cette courte phrase ne fut pas du goût de Morquendi, qui, jaloux, se raidit soudain et se renfrogna.

Sentant le brusque raidissement de son compagnon, la jeune femme lui prit discrètement la main, le rassurant d'une pression et il se détendit.

C'est alors qu'Ayana fit son entrée dans la pièce, manifestement furieuse.

- Que faites-vous ici tous deux ? Est-ce ainsi que vous veillez sur moi ? dit-elle, en colère.

_Il ne manquait plus qu'elle,_ songea alors Yliana en levant les yeux au ciel.

_Et voilà la casseuse d'ambiance,_ pensa à son tour Efrazel qui venait de se relever.

Se ruant sur l'Elfe noire, la princesse poursuivit :

- Vous n'avez pas à quitter votre poste !

- N'était-ce pas vous qui disiez ne pas avoir besoin de gardes du corps ? demanda-t-elle froidement en se reculant, sourcils froncés tandis que Moquendi s'avançait pour la soutenir.

_Quelle hystérique,_ se dit alors Amaurëa, avant d'incliner le buste devant elle et de la saluer à voix haute d'un « Dame… ».

Prenant soudain conscience d'une nouvelle présence, la Haute Elfe le fixa… et resta bouche bée un instant avant de parvenir à bafouiller :

- Je suis… Ayana… Enchantée messire…

- Amaurëa Altaïr, se présenta-t-il. Enchanté. (puis, s'adressant à la guerrière) Ce serait un grand plaisir que de me mesurer à vous Yliana.

Les yeux écarquillés sur une expression d'incrédulité, Ayana dévisageait le nouveau venu. Jamais de sa vie elle n'avait vu un Elfe aussi beau, dégageant un mélange particulier de force et de grâce.

- Quand vous voulez, reprit Mar'iposa sans se soucier de la présence de sa sœur.

- Je récupère mon accréditation, je pose mes affaires et je vous rejoins à la salle d'entraînement ? interrogea l'aîné des Altaïr, prouvant qu'il connaissait bien le Château.

La jeune femme hocha la tête, puis « regarda » Morquendi.

- Tu nous accompagne ?

- Avec plaisir, lui répondit ce dernier en souriant.

Faisait à Ayana un sourire goguenard, Efrazel lui demanda alors :

- Vous venez avec nous ?

La proposition sembla choquer la princesse.

- Moi ? Dans un tel lieu ? Ce serait indigne de mon rang !

- Et en quoi serait-ce indigne de vous Dame ? interrogea plus froidement Amaurëa.

- Je suis une princesse, répondit-elle d'un air supérieur. Ma place n'est certes pas dans un tel lieu.

- Quelle snob vous faites… Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de dégradant…

La princesse sembla alors se rendre compte que ce n'était pas la bonne attitude face à celui pour lequel elle venait de craquer et fit marche arrière aussi humblement que le lui permettait son caractère.

- Heu… je voulais dire… commença-t-elle avant de s'interrompre, consciente d'avoir montré une mauvaise image d'elle.

_Ama je t'aiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiime,_ pensa Efrazel dans un sourire ravi.

Décochant à l'aristocrate un regard froid, c'est avec une voix pleine de chaleur qu'il s'adressa ensuite à Yliana, provoquant la jalousie de sa sœur.

- Je vais voir Maître Chem. Je vous retrouve dans dix minutes, lança-t-il avant de quitter la salle, bientôt imité du trio qui rejoignit la salle d'entraînement sans s'occuper d'Ayana, au grand dépit de celle-ci.

Penser qu'une moitié d'Elfe sans pouvoirs se trouvait l'objet de plus d'attention qu'elle, princesse et sortcelière, la mettait hors d'elle. Vexée, elle leur emboîta pourtant le pas, mortifiée que le bel Amaurëa ait à présent si mauvaise opinion d'elle.

Quelques minutes plus tard, lorsque ce dernier les rejoignit, en tenue d'entraînement, ses longs cheveux noirs attachés en un élégant catogan et ses lames courbes battant ses flancs, il fut surpris en apercevant Ayana… qui manqua s'étrangler en le voyant apparaître. Bouche bée, la princesse le dévisageait fort peu noblement.

Bien plus détendue, Efrazel soupira de soulagement : elle avait l'impression d'avoir échappé à la potence et désigna discrètement à la Haute Elfe à Morquendi en étouffant un rire.

Ne pouvant voir son adversaire, Yliana ne fut pas déconcentrée et se plaça en garde, tandis qu'Amaurëa dégainait et, très calme, prenait la sienne en jaugeant tranquillement la jeune femme.

- A vous l'honneur, dit-elle courtoisement.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait : l'Elfe noir bondit vers elles dans un mouvement très fluide. Le visage impassible, il fit tournoyer ses lames, déjà corps et âme dans le duel. Attentive au plus infime son, au moindre déplacement d'air, Mar'iposa suivait parfaitement les mouvements de son opposant, lorsque, envisageant trois coups à l'avance, il abattit ses lames vers ses épaules, une jambe fléchie sur le côté afin de pouvoir esquiver si le besoin s'en faisait sentir et bondir dans un nouvel angle. La demi-Elfe releva rapidement sa lame en sentant le déplacement d'air et para de justesse le coup qui la manqua d'un cheveu, puis, sans se laisser déconcentrer, effectua un moulinet vers l'arrière pour décoincer son arme, avant de se baisser et de lui porte un coup ascendant oblique au niveau de l'abdomen.__Pivotant sur une jambe pour éviter l'assaut, l'aîné des Altaïr, entièrement concentré sur les mouvements de sa gracieuse adversaire, para l'offensive en dirigeant vers le bas ses lames, coinçant ainsi l'arme adverse et porta à la jeune femme un coup de pied au plexus par-dessus les armes. Sentant le nouveau déplacement d'air, la guerrière décida de se montrer prudente. Elle se contenta donc d'esquiver le coup en exécutant un salto arrière pour se mettre hors de portée, puis se replaça en garde en haletant un peu.

_Il me donne vraiment du mal… Morquendi et Efrazel n'avaient pas menti sur son niveau… Il est excellent…_

Appréciant le niveau très élevé du duel, Amaurëa ne lui laissa pas un instant de répit et bondit vers elle une fois encore, misant sur la force et la vitesse. Cette fois, ses deux épées se trouvaient repliées sur son flanc gauche et il utilisa la force centrifuge pour asséner un coup puissant sur son flanc. Bondissant brusquement sur le côté pour aller chercher une seconde arme, Yliana fit ensuite de nouveau face à son vaillant adversaire, juste à temps pour réussir à parer les coups simultanés, arc-boutée contre ses lames, usant de toute sa force pour tenter de le repousser.__Plus fort physiquement, l'Elfe noir appuya fortement sur ses lames, avant de relâcher brutalement la pression, ce qui fit tomber la jeune femme qui s'attendait à tout sauf à ça. Saute sur l'occasion, il l'envoya fermement au sol d'un coup de pied retourné, avant d'appuyer un genou en travers de son ventre et de placer ses lames en croix contre sa gorge, haletant.

Stupéfaite, la guerrière écarquilla les yeux, ne semblant par réussir à croire qu'elle avait été battue.

- J'ai gagné… fit-il en reprenant sa respiration. Mais par mes ancêtres, vous êtes l'adversaire la plus coriace que j'ai eu depuis des lustres !

- Amaurëa le sadique de combat vient d'ajouter une nouvelle victime à son tableau de chasse, fit alors sa sœur d'un air dramatique du plus haut comique.

- Mauvaise langue va ! dit Morquendi à l'intention de son amie, avant de s'adresser aux deux combattants : C'était très impressionnant.

Encore ahurie par sa défaite, Yliana se redressa.

- Vous êtes le premier à m'avoir battue depuis des décennies... déclara-t-elle.

- Je suis très flatté, fit-il après s'être redressé à son tour. Vous êtes une combattante hors pair, Yliana... ajouta-t-il en rengainant ses lames, avant de s'incliner avec respect.

- Merci… fit-elle en rosissant légèrement du compliment.

C'est alors qu'un applaudissement incongru les interrompit. C'était Ayana.

- Je n'ai jamais vu de guerrier si fort et si habile ! s'exclama la princesse pour Amaurëa, des étoiles dans les yeux.

La déclaration surprit Efrazel, qui se tourna vers elle, sceptique.

- Parce que vous vous y connaissez en guerrier ?

Ayant haussé un sourcil en entendant l'aristocrate, l'aîné des Altaïr inclina la tête par politesse, tandis qu'Ayana répondait froidement :

- Certainement plus que vous ne le pensez.

- Vous qui détestez la sueur, le combat et méprisez toute forme d'exercice physique ? appuya la garde du corps dans un sourire ironique, pendant que son frère repoussait de son front les mèches qui s'y trouvaient collées par la sueur.

La tunique d'Yliana, moulée sur elle comme une seconde peau par la sueur, se soulevait cycliquement au rythme de sa respiration haletante, ce qui n'échappa ni à Morquendi, qui déglutit en la fixant, ni à Amaurëa qui la détailla discrètement, la trouvant vraiment très jolie.

- Je crois… que j'ai trouvé mon maître en matière de combat, déclara la guerrière en s'inclinant respectueusement devant lui.

- Quand je pense que toi, ma propre sœur, tu te complais à ce genre d'exercices barbares…

Evidemment, la phrase, prononcée d'une voix dédaigneuse, émanait d'Ayana. Mais la riposte ne se fit pas attendre… et, contre toute attente, ne vint pas d'Yliana.

Se tournant vers la Haute Elfe d'un air glacial, Amaurëa asséna :

- N'est-ce pas vous qui venez de louer mes performances ? Votre sœur est une guerrière accomplie et maîtresse d'elle. Vous devriez être fière de compter une telle personnalité dans votre lignée, princesse.

Mais Yliana haussa les épaules.

- Ne faites pas attention, conseilla-t-elle à l'Elfe noir qui venait de prendre si chevalerefranchemsquement sa défense, avant de se tourner vers l'aristocrate, ent menaçante : Ayana… Tu veux vraiment recommencer comme l'autre jour ? Je suis prête à te donner ce coup de poing auquel tu as échappé l'autre jour si tu pousse les limites…

- Tu n'oserais tout de même pas ? questionna la princesse avec un air épouvanté non feint.

- Ne me pousse pas à bout et tout ira bien pour toi, lâcha simplement Mar'iposa, tandis qu'Efrazel lançait un regard froid.

Estimant son caractère et ses manières, Amaurëa darda sur la jeune femme un regard appréciateur.

- Et grossière avec cela, reprit Ayana, offusquée. J'ai honte de toi ma pauvre Yliana.

Et sur ces mots, elle quitta la pièce, tandis que sa cadette lançait ironiquement :

- Quelle catastrophe… Je ne m'en remettrais jamais…

- Je vous plains ma pauvre, lui dit l'aîné des Altaïr lorsqu'Ayana eût quitté la pièce.

- Je ne sais même pas ce qu'elle fabrique ici au juste, fit la guerrière en passant une main dans ses courtes mèches collées à son front par la sueur. Elle est venue sous le prétexte de me voir… alors qu'elle me déteste depuis l'enfance.

- Une brusque poussée d'amour fraternel ? questionna caustiquement Efrazel.

La jeune femme rengaina son arme et alla ranger à sa place l'épée d'emprunt, puis rétorqua en grimaçant :

- Ca m'étonnerait. Pour ça il faudrait encore qu'elle soit capable d'aimer quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle-même… ce qui me parait hautement improbable.

- Quelle garce… laissa tomber Amaurëa en secouant la tête.

- Dites, il y a une piscine ici ? questionna soudain la garde du corps, sautant du coq à l'âne.

- Non, mais un lac oui, répondit Yliana.

- Une petite baignade tente quelqu'un ?

- Moi. Avant que je ne sente le fauve à un kilomètre à la ronde, répondit son frère.

- Je veux bien aussi, rétorqua Morquendi. Yliana ?

- Laissez-moi juste le temps d'aller poser mes affaires, fit cette dernière en se dirigeant vers sa chambre, tandis qu'Efrazel faisait de même.

Resté seul avec son jeune compatriote, l'aîné des Altaïr déclara :

- Yliana est vraiment jolie.

La phrase fit se crisper Morquendi, qui rétorqua immédiatement pour mettre les choses au clair :

- Oui, mais elle n'est pas célibataire.

Surpris, Amaurëa tourna la tête et le dévisagea.

- Ah ? Elle ne porte pourtant aucune alliance et je n'ai aperçu aucun autre Elfe que nous à ses côtés.

- Je te préviens simplement qu'il risque de ne pas aimer si tu la courtise, dit encore le garde du corps, les dents serrées, sans tenir compte de l'interruption.

- Oh, tu le connais ?

- Oui, répondit-il froidement, avant d'ajouter : Alors méfie-toi.

Et sur ces mots, fulminant intérieurement, il s'éloigna d'un pas impérieux.

Surpris par sa réaction, le frère d'Efrazel le regarda partir, puis haussa les épaules en se disant qu'il n'avait de toute façon rien à perdre en l'occurrence.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il se trouvait dans l'eau, occupé à noyer sa cadette qui l'avait rejoint, tandis que Morquendi observait la scène en riant.

- Yliana n'est pas encore là ? questionna Amaurëa tout en maintenant sous l'eau sa sœur qui battait désespérément des bras sous la surface.

- Je vais la chercher, décréta le garde du corps en revêtant son pantalon, ses bottes et sa chemise qu'il ne prit pas la peine de fermer.

Il s'éloigna ensuite vers le Château sans prendre garde à son amie qui le suppliait de ne pas la laisser seule avec son frère et traversa plusieurs couloirs avant de parvenir à la chambre de la jeune femme, à la porte de laquelle il frappa, un peu agacé par ses cheveux humides qui trempaient le dos de sa chemise. Elle lui répondit d'entrer et il poussa la porte pour la trouver occupée à polir son épée.

- Tu ne viens pas ? demanda-t-il, surpris.

- Non… Je suis occupée, répondit-elle avec un air embarrassé inhabituel.

- Tu ne préfère pas nous rejoindre ? questionna-t-il encore en haussant les sourcils.

- Je… Non, non… Amusez-vous…

- Je m'amuse biens moins sans toi, rétorqua-t-il. Et tu rate un grand spectacle, avec Efra et Amaurëa, ajouta-t-il en souriant à cette idée.

Mais Yliana secoua la tête.

- Je… ne préfère pas venir.

- Mais pourquoi ? interrogea-t-il, étonné.

La guerrière devint alors écarlate et murmura une phrase inaudible.

- Yli ? fit-il d'un ton bien plus doux en comprenant que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Vaincue par cette voix tendre, la demi-Elfe murmura :

- Je ne sais pas nager…

- Oh… je l'ignorais…

- Je ne l'ai jamais dit à personne... même Robin l'ignore...

- Tu as peur de l'eau ? demanda-t-il en venant s'asseoir près d'elle.

Honteuse, elle se contenta de hocher la tête en guise d'assentiment.

Souriant d'un air rassurant, il la serra tendrement contre lui.

- Oh, Yli… Il n'y a pas à avoir honte tu sais.

- Si... à mon âge et vu mon statut, c'est ridicule...

- Il y a des peurs plus ridicules que ça... poursuivit-il en caressant ses courts cheveux qu'il adorait toucher.

- Enfin... tu comprends maintenant pourquoi je préfère rester ici. Mais va, toi. Amuse-toi, lui dit-elle dans une ombre de sourire.

- Je ne m'amuserais pas, sans toi. Viens avec nous. Tu n'auras qu'à rester sur le bord avec moi...

- Mais... je ne veux pas que tu te prive pour moi...

- Je peux t'apprendre, sinon.

- Personne n'a jamais eu la patience...

- Moi je l'aurais.

- Tu... tu es sûr ? Je ne veux pas t'ennuyer..., balbutia-t-elle timidement, révélant une facette fragile de sa personnalité.

- Tu ne m'ennuie jamais, Yli, la tranquillisa-t-il en souriant.

- Alors... je veux bien essayer mais... ça risque d'être long et difficile... et puis... je ne veux pas qu'Efrazel et Amaurëa se moquent de moi... dit-elle de l'air d'une petite fille craintive.

- Efrazel a mis des lustres à apprendre à nager, lui confia l'Elfe noir en riant doucement. Elle a failli noyer Amaurëa des dizaines de fois à force de s'accrocher à lui comme une moule tellement elle avait peur de tomber dans l'eau.

La surprise figea un instant la jeune femme.

- Elle non plus ne savait pas nager ?

- Non, elle avait une trouille bleue de l'eau.

- Alors... d'accord... fit-elle en soupirant imperceptiblement de soulagement. Mais... tu jure de ne pas me lâcher ? ajouta-t-elle d'une voix suppliante prouvant sa peur.

- Bien sûr que non... la rasséréna-t-il.

Hochant la tête, Yliana posa son arme et se leva.

- Je te laisse te changer, dit-il en quittant la pièce.

Restée seule, elle retira ses affaires, pour revêtir un vêtement de bain très seyant, puis se rhabilla et le rejoignit.

- On y va ?

Attrapant sa main, elle la serra convulsivement, prouvant son appréhension.

- Hé, tout ira bien, essaya de la calmer Morquendi en s'en rendant compte. Je ne te lâcherais jamais Yli.

Tous deux prirent la direction du lac et, en arrivant non loin, la guerrière lâcha sa main, bien qu'elle aurait préféré continuer à la tenir.

Lorsque tous deux parvinrent sur place, Efrazel, à présent sur les épaules de son frère, tentait désespérément de le faire tomber dans l'eau, mais bascula à sa place au moment où elle constatait l'arrivée de renforts, ce qui fit éclater de rire Morqendi.

Trop terrifiée pour avoir envie de se joindre à son hilarité, Mar'iposa « contemplait » à présent la paisible étendue aquatique comme s'il s'agissait d'un ennemi effrayant.

- Vous venez Yliana ? demanda Amaurëa en jetant sa sœur sur son épaule, avant de remarquer l'air apeuré de la jeune femme.

- Lâche-moi ! s'exclama Efrazel en tambourinant le dos de son aîné, tandis que la demi-Elfe levait un visage effrayé vers Morquendi.

Relâchant soudain son emprise, l'Elfe noire tomba dans un plouf sonore, tandis que son frère s'approchait de son amie.

- Vous avez peur de l'eau Yliana ? demanda-t-il avec sollicitude, connaissant bien le problème qui fut autrefois celui de sa sœur.

Mortifiée, la jeune femme se contenta de hocher la tête, ce qui fit oublier à la cadette des Altaïr de vociférer contre lui.

- Alors je ne suis pas la seule trouillarde de ce côté-là, constata cette dernière en tournant la tête vers son amie.

- On y va ? demanda doucement Morquendi pour ne pas la brusquer.

Déglutissant péniblement, Mar'iposa s'éloigna pour ôter ses vêtements et revint après quelques instants, parée uniquement de sa tenue de bain… ce qui fit écarquiller les yeux au garde du corps occupé à retirer de nouveau les siens, et à Amaurëa.

_Vraiment très jolie,_ semblait penser celui-ci pendant qu'elle restait là, à la fois honteuse, intimidée et pétrifiée de peur, n'osant pas s'approcher de l'eau

Flanquant un coup de coude à son frère, Efrazel, goguenarde, souffla alors à ce dernier :

- Ne la regarde pas bouche bée, tu vas avaler des mouches.

Prenant doucement la main de la guerrière, le garde du corps l'emmena à proximité du lac, tandis qu'elle tremblait comme une feuille.

- Je peux vous aider ? proposa aimablement l'aîné des Altaïr.

Retenant de justesse un regard assassin, Morquendi se contenta de guider l'amour de sa vie au bord de l'eau.

- Prends ton temps, lui conseilla-t-il en pénétrant l'onde sans lâcher sa main frémissante.

La jeune femme hésita un instant, puis, en se traitant d'idiote, finit par mettre les pieds dans l'eau, alors qu'il faisait quelques pas supplémentaire et que, se souvenant parfaitement de ses anciennes craintes, Efrazel s'approchait d'elle, prête à la rassurer.

Bien consciente du regard des Altaïr sur elle, la guerrière tentait de prendre sur elle et de sembler forte, mais il s'agissait là d'une très difficile épreuve qu'elle peinait à surmonter.

- Détend toi Yliana, jamais je ne me moquerai de toi ! dit la garde du corps pour essayer de la détendre.

- Moi non plus... j'ai largement expérimenté avec Efrazel, appuya son frère.

- Je sais... mais je... bafouilla-t-elle sans relever le tutoiement.

Ayant un instant perdu sa concentration, Mar'iposa glissa soudain et tomba à l'eau en poussant un grand cri terrifié digne d'Ayana.

Fort heureusement, Morquendi, qui se tenait à quelques centimètres d'elle, la releva aussitôt, de sorte qu'il y eût plus de peur que de mal.

- Tout va bien Yli ? demanda-t-il tendrement, ce qui fit tiquer Amaurëa, qui nota à la fois le diminutif et leur proximité.

- Heu… je… je… balbutia-t-elle en tremblant si fort que ses jambes ne la portaient plus et qu'elle s'affaissa dans les bras de son chevalier servant.

Ravi, celui-ci la serra contre lui.

- Tu m'as fais peur, dit-il alors que l'aîné d'Efrazel commençait à saisir la situation.

Celle-ci lui enfonça de nouveau son coude dans les côtes et demanda :

- Tout va bien ?

- Oui… Ca va… ou du moins ça ira dans une minute, murmura la demi-Elfe en réponse, honteuse d'avoir crié.

Puis elle leva la tête vers Morquendi d'un touchant air énamouré, inconsciente que ses sentiments se lisaient sur son visage.

Amaurëa capta immédiatement cette expression et sentit alors une flèche de jalousie transpercer son cœur. Il jeta un regard froid à Morquendi pendant que sa cadette sifflotait :

- C'est beau l'amour.

Sursautant alors, Yliana demanda à l'Elfe noir qui le serrait toujours contre lui pour quelle raison leur amie avait dit cela et voulu également savoir comment elle pouvait être au courant.

- Ton visage est très expressif, meleth nin, lui souffla-t-il en réponse, ce qui la fit rougit.

Comme elle reprenait appui sur ses jambes, Efrazel questionna :

- Ca va mieux ?

- Oui, merci, répondit alors Yliana d'une voix ferme.

- Le rouge te va très bien au teint, la taquina son compagnon, s'attirant un petit coup de coude.

- T'en fais pas va, j'avais compris. Et Amaurëa aussi j'espère.

- Oui… fit ce dernier d'une voix sourde en prenant sur lui, dévoré par la jalousie.

- Que veux-tu dire par là ?

- Tu aime Morquendi non ?

Comprenant que nier ne servait plus à rien, la jeune femme acquiesça.

- Je le savais ! exulta l'Elfe noire.

- Efra, tais-toi !

- Mais pourquoi as-tu parlé de ton frère ? questionna la guerrière sans comprendre.

- Parce qu'il n'est pas toujours très futé à ce niveau.

- Dis tout de suite que je suis niais, grommela son aîné en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Gentil et innocent Amaurëa... fit encore sa sœur pour le taquiner.

Au grand énervement de ce dernier, Morquendi, dans une attitude à la fois protectrice et possessive, enlaça alors la jeune femme en lançant à Amaurëa un regard disant clairement « privé, défense de toucher ».

C'est alors que, embarrassée, Yliana prit conscience de sa tenue et bondit sur la berge pour s'habiller.

- Hé ! s'exclama le garde du corps, surpris de sa fuite soudaine. Comment veux tu que je t'apprenne à nager si tu reste sur la rive ?

- Je... ne crois pas que ce soit... le moment... balbutia-t-elle sans entendre sa sœur arriver derrière elle.

Captant immédiatement le regard que posait sur la guerrière celui sur qui elle avait jeté son dévolu, Ayana, folle de jalousie, décida de se venger et, de toutes ses forces, poussa la demi-Elfe dans le lac.

Tombant dans l'étendue d'eau, profonde à cet endroit, Mar'iposa se débattit quelques instants, avant de couler.

Revenant de sa surprise, Morquendi prit le temps de hurler à l'aristocrate :

- MAIS VOUS ETES FOLLE ?!

Sans perdre une seconde, Amaurëa plongea et ne tarda pas à refaire surface, tenant dans ses bras une Yliana sans connaissance.

- YLI ! cria le garde du corps en se précipitant vers eux. YLI !

Mais malgré les cris, la jeune femme restait inerte. Comme privée de vie.

- Yliana ! l'appela à son tour son sauveur, qui commençait sérieusement à s'inquiéter de son manque de réaction.

Morquendi sur ses talons, il la déposa sur la berge, puis, fou de rage, lança à Ayana :

- VOUS ETES TOTALEMENT INCONSCIENTE !

Mais le reproche n'eût l'air de ne faire aucun effet à la Haute Elfe, qui resta de marbre, pendant que, expulsant brusquement l'aîné des Altaïr, il prenait sa place au côté d'Yliana. Essayant tant bien que mal de reprendre son sang-froid étant donné que la vie en jeu était celle de son aimée, il exécuta quelques gestes experts pour lui faire expectorer l'eau qu'elle avait avalée. Au bout d'un instant qui sembla infiniment long à tous, la jeune femme recracha le liquide et se mit à tousser. Aussitôt, il la plaça en position latérale de sécurité et se calma doucement en la voyant revenir à elle.

- Qu'est ce qi vous a pris ?! interrogea Amaurëa, furieux, en se tournant vers la princesse.

- Je n'ai pas à m'en justifier, rétorqua celle-ci en regardant sa sœur qui venait d'échapper aux griffes de la mort.

Se rapprochant brusquement d'elle, l'aîné d'Efrazel se retint à grand peine de la frapper, se répétant qu'il s'agissait d'une femme.

- VOUS AURIEZ PU LA TUER ! hurla-t-il tout de même.

- Dommage que ce n'ait pas été le cas.

En entendant ce commentaire, le sang d'Efrazel ne fit qu'un tour et, sachant que son frère allait devenir fou, elle prit sur elle de foncer sur Ayana et lui assena une telle gifle qu'elle l'expédia au sol.

- ESPECE DE GARCE DEGENEREE ! VOUS AVEZ VRAIMENT UN GRAIN ! TAREE ! rugit-elle tandis que, toussant de nouveau, Yliana tentait de se redresser malgré les vertiges qui s'emparaient d'elle.

Saisissant la princesse par le devant de sa robe, l'Elfe noire la fixa dans les yeux et, d'un ton à congeler un désert, lâcha :

- Je regrette qu'Amaurëa soit si bien élevé. Voir abîmé le visage dont vous êtes manifestement si fière vous ferait du bien. Recommencez un coup comme ça et, princesse ou pas, je vous démembre avec une cuillère en bois. SUIS-JE ASSEZ CLAIRE ?!

- Je préconise aussi le couteau à beurre si ta cuillère s'use avant, fit son frère dans un sourire froid.

- Vous osez me menacer ? fit Ayana entre ses dents.

- Il me semble que le fratricide est sévèrement puni…

La voix cassée d'Yliana interrompit l'échange.

- Qu'est… ce qui s'est… passé ? questionna-t-elle.

- Oh par mes ancêtres ! jura Morquendi en se précipitant vers elle, avant de la serrer contre lui à lui briser les côtes. Ta garce de sœur t'as poussée à l'eau, meleth nin.

Abandonnant aussitôt l'aristocrate, le rival du garde du corps s'approcha, très inquiet.

- Poussée à l'eau ? répéta la guerrière qui peinait à comprendre ce qu'on lui expliquait.

- Elle t'a poussée et tu es tombée dans une zone où l'eau est profonde.

- Qui… m'a… bafouilla-t-elle en désignant le lac.

- Amaurëa… la renseigna-t-il en se renfrognant, tandis que la jeune femme tournait vers celui-ci un visage reconnaissant.

- Merci…

- Je n'allais pas vous laisser vous noyer, lui dit-il dans un sourire doux, tout en lançant un regard incendiaire à Ayana.

L'expression apparue sur le visage de sa compagne exaspéra Morquendi, qui se crispa et, jaloux, devint froid.

Alors que la guerrière tentait de se lever, elle chancela et, secrètement ravi de l'opportunité qui s'offrait à lui de la serrer dans ses bras, la rattrapa par prudence, ce qui fit se renfrogner le garde du corps.

La scène énerva tellement Ayana, que, constatant que plus personne ne s'occupait d'elle, celle-ci s'éloigna à grands pas agacés.

Quelques jours plus tard, Yliana, remise de la tentative de noyade perpétrée par sa sœur, s'occupait en faisant du tir à l'arc.

Discutant avec Morquendi, Amaurëa, qui portaient leur arc en sautoir, se dirigèrent vers le pas de tir. Apercevant la jeune femme, le garde du corps jeta un regard en coin à l'aîné des Altaïr, sentant de nouveau poindre la jalousie.

Entendant leurs pas caractéristique, la guerrière les salua tout en décochant sa flèche.

- Bonjour Morquendi, bonjour Amaurëa.

- Bonjour Yli !

- Bonjour Yliana... fit le frère d'Efrazel d'une voix douce, en inclinant la tête, avant de regarder sa flèche se planter en plein centre de la cible, ce qui lui tira un sifflement admiratif.

- Impressionnant… Vous avez de multiples talents.

- Merci, fit-elle en remettant son arc en place, avant de se tourner vers eux.

Fronçant le nez d'un air renfrogné, le garde du corps ne prononça pas un mot, se contentant de prendre place face à une cible. Frustré, il arma son tir si vite qu'il ne prit pas le temps de viser et en manqua le centre.

- Tu es meilleur que ça d'habitude Morquendi, ne put s'empêcher de remarquer Amaurëa.

- Une petite compétition ? demanda Mar'iposa tout en sentant que quelque chose n'allait pas

- Avec plaisir, répondit l'aîné des Altaïr dans un sourire.

- Non merci, sans façon, rétorqua son rival, très concentré, en s'appliquant pour envoyer son tir en plein centre.

Hochant la tête à l'intention du guerrier, elle se tourna ensuite vers son chevalier servant.

- Morquendi ? Il y a un problème ?

- Aucun problème, rétorqua-t-il d'un ton acerbe, tout en allant retirer sa flèche.

_Le frère d'Efrazel est à deux doigts de te courtiser sous mon nez, mais non, tout va bien…_

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils en entendant le ton employé, mais, blessée par ce qu'elle prit pour un manque de confiance, elle arbora un visage totalement impassible et lâcha froidement :

- Si tu le dis... (puis, s'adressant à Amaurëa) A vous l'honneur.

Prenant son arc, plus léger que celui de son compatriote, le frère d'Efrazel se plaça et, prenant son temps pour viser, arma son tir, puis tira, atteignant le but fixé.

A son tour, la jeune femme arma son tir et, se fiant au son, décocha à son tour, envoyant son trait à quelques millimètres de celle de son adversaire.

- Très impressionnant, souffla ce dernier d'un ton respectueux tandis que, glacial, Morquendi continuait imperturbablement ses propres tirs.

Sans perdre sa concentration, Amaurëa arma de nouveau et décocha, puis regarda sa flèche se ficher juste à côté de celle de son opposante. A son tour, la guerrière modifia légèrement son angle de visée et lâcha la corde. Le trait fendit les airs en sifflant et vint se planter à l'arrière du fût de la dernière flèche de son concurrent.

- Vous tirez admirablement bien, complimenta-t-il dans un sourire, avant de réarmer.

Se repassant mentalement les mouvements de la jeune femme, il ferma les yeux, puis, l'imitant à la perfection, relâcha le tout, sa flèche allant se planter à l'arrière du dernier trait d'Yliana.

Haussant un sourcil en entendant le bruit de l'impact, cette dernière demanda :

- Où votre trait s'est-il fiché ?

- A l'arrière du votre, répondit-il.

- Bien visé, commenta-t-elle sobrement.

- Je n'ai fais qu'imiter vos gestes.

- Imiter mes gestes ? releva-t-elle. Pas très utile pour un voyant.

- J'ai également fermé les yeux pour tirer, précisa-t-il.

Agacé par la conversation, Morquendi, manquant du même coup sont tir et étouffa un grognement de dépit.

- Vraiment ? Pourquoi avoir fait ça ? questionna Mar'iposa, surprise.

- La concentration augmente lorsqu'on ne voit pas, expliqua-t-il en désignant ses propres yeux, oubliant qu'elle ne pouvait le voir. De plus, si je voulais espérer reproduire votre tir parfait, je devais me mettre dans les mêmes conditions que vous.

Il y eût quelques instants de silence, puis une question incongrue vint à l'esprit d'Yliana et elle se tourna vers le frère d'Efrazel pour la lui poser :

- De quelle couleur sont vos yeux ?

- Vert émeraude, répondit-il en haussant les sourcils, surpris, tandis que Morquendi retenait difficilement un grondement de jalousie à l'idée que jamais elle ne le lui avait demandé.

- Emeraude… répéta-t-elle d'un air songeur, avant de pivoter vers le garde du corps : Et les tiens ?

- Bleu nuit, répondit Morquendi d'un ton neutre en tirant la dernière flèche de son carquois.

La neutralité de son ton, n'échappa pas à la jeune femme et la blessa une seconde fois, elle se renferma et, rangeant le sien, se tourna brièvement vers Amaurëa pour prendre congé et s'éloigna aussitôt d'un air digne pour cacher sa souffrance.

Etonné par sa réaction, l'Elfe noir lui emboîta le pas, ignorant l'ami de sa sœur.

- Yliana, attendez !

Mais elle secoua la tête, refusant de parler.

Resté seul, Morquendi jeta rageusement son arc au sol en poussant un rugissement de jalousie.

- Aurais-je dis quelque chose qui vous aurait froissée ? questionna Amaurëa, inquiet.

- Non… Vous n'y êtes pour rien… répondit-elle d'une voix sourde.

- Vous êtes sûre ? insista-t-il.

- Oui… fit-elle en luttant contre les larmes qui menaçaient de déborder de ses yeux.

- Je n'aime pas vous voir comme ça, déclara-t-il d'un air triste.

Mais au lieu de se montrer touchée de sa sollicitude, la jeune femme, sur la défensive comme à chaque fois qu'elle souffrait, riposta hargneusement :

- On se connait à peine, alors qu'est ce que ça peut vous faire ?

- Mais... vous avez l'air triste... Et je vous aime beaucoup, c'est tout... s'expliqua-t-il, surpris par sa réaction. _Et même un peu plus que ça,_ ajouta-t-il pour lui-même.

- Merci... mais ça ira... Je n'ai pas besoin de pitié, répartit-elle de même, avant de le laisser seul.

Blessé, surpris et un peu triste de tant de froideur, Amaurëa la laissa partir, avant de faire demi-tour, ayant laissé son arc sur le pas de tir. Une fois de retour sur le pas de tir, il jetta un regard dur à Morquendi occupé à récupérer ses flèches.

- Tu es vraiment immonde, asséna-t-il durement.

- En quoi, je te prie ?, questionna ce dernier, occupé à déloger une flèche, en se retournant.

- Tu rends Yliana malheureuse !

- PARDON ?! s'exclama alors Morquendi en le fixant avec des yeux ronds, avant de ranger sa dernière flèche, vexé. Laisse-moi. Je ne vois pas comment je pourrais la rendre malheureuse alors qu'elle papillonne si joyeusement avec toi, ajouta-t-il d'un ton venimeux en repassant son arc en sautoir.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à partir, l'aîné des Altaïr l'arrêta au passage.

- Puisque tu le prends comme ça, je te propose quelque chose…

- Quoi donc ?

- Puisqu'Yliana nous plait à tous les deux, je considère les compteurs remis à zéro. Tous les coups sont permis. Et elle choisira elle-même celui de nous deux qu'elle préfère.

La proposition stupéfia le garde du corps, qui protesta :

- C'est hors de question !!

- Tu es lâche à ce point ? questionna le guerrier avec une moue désapprobatrice.

Il y eût un court silence, puis, en lui jetant un regard haineux, lâcha :

- Très bien... je... j'accepte

- Parfait. Je mets donc une option sur Yliana.

- Très bien... moi aussi, donc... fit Morquendi en serrant les dents.

Pendant ce temps, ressentant le besoin de se défouler, Yliana était partie courir, martelant rageusement le sol de ses talons à chaque foulée. Elle revint au Château un long moment plus tard, la tunique collée à sa peau par la sueur et les cheveux de même sur son front, mais un peu plus calme.

Dans le couloir, Morquendi, Amaurëa à ses côtés, l'aperçut à son extrémité et garda un silence renfrogné, tandis que l'aîné des Altaïr, s'approchant d'elle, restait ébahi devant elle.

Bien sûr, la jeune femme reconnut leur pas, mais elle en fit abstraction, pressant le sien vers sa chambre.

- Yliana, attendez ! l'interpela le guerrier.

Elle s'immobilisa sans se retourner, ce qui donna au frère d'Efrazel le courage de lancer :

- Je voulais vous prévenir... que... j'ai mis une option sur vous. Et Morquendi aussi.

Stupéfaite, la demi-Elfe écarquilla les yeux et pivota vers eux avec une extrême lenteur.

- Vous pouvez me répéter ça ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix neutre.

- Puisque Morquendi était si jaloux, cela semblait la solution la plus simple, expliqua Amaurëa qui voyait bien que cela ne lui plaisait pas.

_Les hommes... C'est pas possible..._

- Je vois...

- Je savais que c'était une mauvaise idée, lâcha alors Morquendi en s'éloignant, en colère contre le frère de son amie.

La guerrière s'apprêtait à le retenir, mais, toujours blessée de son attitude, se ravisa et se tourna pour "fixer" l'Elfe noir un long moment.

Mal à l'aise, celui-ci se crispa, puis finit par se détourner à son tour pour s'éloigner.

- Et en quel honneur avez-vous mis une option sur moi ?

La question le prit au dépourvu, mais il décida de jouer franc-jeu et, sans la regarder pour ne pas voir sa réaction, répondit en s'éloignant définitivement :

- Parce que j'ai eu un coup de foudre pour vous.

La déclaration coupa le souffle et la parole de la jeune femme, qui peinait à comprendre ce qui pouvait bien les attirer chez elle. Aussi se lança-t-elle à la recherche de la seule personne susceptible de l'éclairer sur la question, la seule qui les connaissait tous les deux mieux que quiconque. Ne sachant où la chercher, elle décida d'appliquer la technique de Morquendi et cria fort peu élégamment :

- EFRAZEEEEEEEEEEEEEL !

Celle-ci ne devait pas se trouver très loin, car elle apparut pratiquement dans la minute au bout du couloir, manquant percuter le mur proche dans son dérapage semi-contrôlé.

- Je peux te parler ? questionna Yliana qui l'avait entendue arriver. J'ai besoin de certains éclaircissements.

- Je t'écoute, répondit l'Elfe noire en massant sa jambe endolorie.

- Allons au jardin, je vais t'expliquer, c'est un peu... confus pour moi, dit encore la guerrière en se dirigeant vers le jardin avec son amie.

Là, elle s'assit au pied d'un arbre, avant de l'inviter à faire de même.

- Je t'écoute, lui dit son amie en prenant place près d'elle.

- C'est à propos de... ton frère et de Morquendi. Ils viennent de... placer une option sur moi...

Abasourdie par la nouvelle, Efrazel la fixa… puis éclata soudain d'un fou rire quasi hystérique, au grand désarroi de son amie.

- Qu'ai-je dis de si drôle ?

- Rien, répondit l'Elfe noire en se calmant, c'est nerveux.

- Si quelqu'un doit être nerveux, c'est plutôt moi. Ton frère vient de m'avouer tranquillement qu'il... avait eu un coup de foudre pour moi..., avoua-t-elle en rougissant.

- Nooooon ?

- Si…

- Mais je... heu... Il a dit que... qu'ils avaient mis les options parce que... parce que Morquendi... bafouilla la demi-Elfe en s'empourprant de nouveau.

- Parce que Morquendi... ? l'encouragea Efrazel.

- Etait jaloux...

- Wow. Tu fais chavirer les cœurs ! constata encore la cadette des Altaïr.

- toi qui les connais bien... tu pourrais m'expliquer... (elle s'interrompit le temps de chercher ses mots) heu... m'expliquer ce que j'ai donc qui les attire comme ça ?

- Tu es différente des autres elfes, déjà, déclara la garde du corps après un instant de réflexion.

- A cause de ma part humaine je suppose…

- Tu es donc moins snob et froide que les autres elfes.

- Je ne trouve aucun de vous trois snob et froid contrairement à Ayana.

- Nous sommes juste des cas à part... et ayant des humains dans la famille.

- Vous ? Des humains dans la famille ? questionna Yliana, surprise.

- Ma grand-mère est une humaine et mon grand-père est un elfe, expliqua encore Efrazel en souriant. Quant à Morquendi, il est juste doux de nature, une exception parmi les Elfes.

- Ton… frère et toi avez aussi des mèches blanches, comme moi alors ?

- Oui, acquiesça l'Elfe noire. Mais nos mèches sont près du cuir chevelu donc on les voit très peu.

- Pas comme moi...

- Quand je m'attache les cheveux elles sont très voyantes, tu sais. Et puis ce ne sont que des cheveux, dit encore son amie en lui tapotant l'épaule.

- Qui proclament haut et fort notre ascendant humain... mais ce n'était pas le sujet. Que dois-je faire à ton avis ?

- Tu laisse couler, répondit la garde du corps en haussant les épaules. Pour les hommes la durée des options n'excède pas deux mois, non ?

- Heu… je ne sais pas... Je ne me suis jamais... penchée sur cette coutume. Je ne pensais pas que... que je me trouverais un jour dans cette situation... c'est très... embarrassant, balbutia la guerrière, qui avait soudain l'air très timide et fragile.

- Tu aimes Morquendi ?

- Oui...

- Alors tu attends, tu restes avec lui et tout ira bien. Amaurëa est gentil, tu sais. Il sera triste et puis ça passera...

- Mais je...

- Hmmm ? fit Altaïr, curieuse, en haussant un sourcil.

- C'est affreusement gênant...

- Courage, prend ça comme une épreuve de plus.

- Ce n'est pas… le problème…

Elle s'interrompit, puis trouva le courage d'avouer en baissant la tête :

- Je... J'aime beaucoup ton frère aussi... et lui ne m'a... jamais blessée...

- Là ça deviens plus compliqué...

- Je ne sais pas quoi faire...

- Là, j'avoue que je ne sais pas non plus...

- Je serais incapable de choisir entre les deux... murmura Yliana tandis qu'une larme roulait sur sa joue.

Surprise de cette brusque tristesse, Efrazel lui frotta doucement le bras en un geste de réconfort amical.

- Hé… C'est Morquendi qui te met dans cet état ?

La jeune femme déglutit mais ne répondit pas, ce qui constituait un aveu.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ?

- Il n'a aucune confiance en moi... souffla la demi-Elfe.

- Comment ça ?

Son amie lui raconta alors la scène qui avait eu lieu sur le pas de tir et conclut :

- Je sentais que quelque chose clochait, mais quand je lui ai posé la question... il a nié froidement sans me regarder.

- Il était simplement jaloux et triste. Je pense que c'est à Amaurëa qu'il en veut.

- Mais je... balbutia-t-elle en sanglotant, je ne lui ai rien fait... Pourquoi... s'en est-il pris à moi ? ajouta-t-elle en cachant son visage dans ses mains.

- Shhht… calmes-toi, dit-elle en passant un bras en travers de ses épaules tandis que la guerrière sanglotait à fendre l'âme. Il est assez maladroit avec ses sentiments... C'est tout.

C'est à ce moment que Morquendi, qui cherchait son amie, entendit des pleurs. Etonné, il prit cette direction… et se figea en apercevant sa bien-aimée en larmes.

Relevant les yeux, Efrazel le vit et lui jeta un regard dur.

- Salut.

Inquiet, il les rejoignit rapidement.

- Yli ?

Mais la jeune femme ne répondit pas, continuant à pleurer.

Amaurëa, qui se reposait plus loin, finit à son tour par entendre les éclats de voix et reconnut celle de Morquendi. Il se releva alors et, suivant le son, se rendit sur place. Il s'immobilisa en apercevant Yliana sanglotante, puis le garde du corps. Le regard froid, il les rejoignit promptement, avant de lâcher :

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit, encore, Morquendi ?

- Rien, répondit ce dernier, glacial, en se tournant vers lui, pendant que la jeune femme tournait vers l'Elfe noir un visage ruisselant et malheureux.

Le cœur déchiré, Morquendi s'agenouilla pour la prendre dans ses bras.

- Yli…

Mais la guerrière bondit hors de sa portée sans dire un mot, le cœur brisé. Surpris, il la laissa filer.

- Yliana… fit alors Amaurëa en passant une main sur son épaule.

- Oreï linam (sans cœur)… murmura alors la demi-Elfe pour Morquendi.

Prenant la phrase pour une claque, ce dernier se crispa, horriblement triste.

Timidement, l'aîné des Altaïr la tira un plan contre lui, se contentant juste de lui presser l'épaule dans un jeu de réconfort, tandis qu'elle recommence à pleurer, contre sa poitrine cette fois. S'enhardissant un peu, il la serra doucement dans ses bras. Voyant cela, figé et glacial, le garde corps, qui ne les quittait pas des yeux, le fixa de plus en plus haineusement, pendant que Mar'iposa se serait inconsciemment contre le frère d'Efrazel. Alors qu'Amaurëa lançait un sourire triomphant à son rival, celui-ci explosa, et avec un rugissement de fauve, se jeta sur lui, projetant la guerrière sur le côté, avant de se mettre à le frapper sans retenue. Tout d'abord surpris, celui-ci se reprit immédiatement et ne tarda pas à rendre coup pour coup, le rejetant en arrière d'un coup de pied avant de se jeter sur lui. Au bout de quelques instants, le garde du corps avait déjà la pommette, ainsi que la lèvre inférieure éclatée et son adversaire ne se trouvait pas en meilleure posture.

Après s'être se repoussé, il y a n'a compris soudain qu'ils étaient en train de se battre et, hors d'elle, hurla :

- Ca suffit !

Elle était si énervé, que, contre toute attente, une sphère de magie s'activa dans sa main droite et fonça sur les deux combattants, risquant de les griller s'il ne s'écartait pas l'un de l'autre très vite.

Stupéfaits, Amaurëa bondit en arrière en même temps que Morquendi, hallucinés, tandis que, tremblant d'agacement, la nouvelle sortcelière n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qui venait de se produire.

Haletant, Ecthèlyon observait la jeune femme, stupéfait. Reprenant la première ses esprits, Efrazel s'exclama alors :

- Tu as fait de la magie !

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? C'est impossible. Je suis une Nonsos. Tout monde le sait, fit-elle, ébahie en se tournant vers son amie.

- Tu viens pourtant d'en faire en manquant nous griller, précisa Morquendi.

- Vous griller ? répéta-t-elle, effarée, son chagrin oublié dans l'étonnement. Comment ça ?

- Tu... Vous... Oh et zut ! Tu as créé un jet de magie qui a failli nous tomber dessus. Et vu sa nature, il nous aurait rôti sur place expliqua plus précisément Amaurëa.

- Mais... Mais... balbutiait Yliana, choquée, ne trouvant rien d'autre à dire.

Et, effrayé par son pouvoir, la demi-Elfe s'enfuit en s'excusant.

- YLI ! s'exclama Efrazel avant de rugir à l'intention des deux hommes : VOUS N'ETES QUE DE CRETINS CONGENITAUX ! TU ME DEÇOIS MORQUENDI ! ET TOI AMAURËA, TU NE VAUX PAS MIEUX !

Ayant dit cela, elle se précipita à la suite de son amie qui, complètement perdue et paniquée, courait au hasard des couloirs.

- YLIANA ! l'interpella l'Elfe noire en allongeant le pas pour la rattraper. Calme-toi, enfin ! ajouta-t-elle en la rejoignant, essoufflée.

- Je ne... Je ne veux pas ! Je n'en veux pas !

La cadette des Altaïr n'eut pas grand mal à comprendre de quoi il parlait.

- Je ne pense pas que tu aie le choix, fit-elle en grimaçant.

- J'étais très bien sans la maudite magie ! Ca n'a aucun sens ! En plus j'ai... j'aurais pu les tuer ! cria encore Mar'iposa en fondant de nouveau en larmes. Avoir... des pouvoirs... en étant aveugle... c'est ridicule... et dangereux !

Comprenant sa détresse, la garde du corps la prit dans ses bras.

- Tu apprendras la contrôler...

- J'aurais... pu les... tuer... tous les... deux...

- Et si tu n'étais intervenue, l'un des deux serait peut-être mort, fit Efrazel fermement.

- Mort ? Parce qu'ils... se battaient ? Ils ne se... seraient pas... entretués... quand même ?

- Ils se battaient, oui et pas qu'à moitié. À première vue, Amaurëa avait de magnifiques hématomes sur le visage il doit avoir une ou deux côtes cassées. Quant à Morquendi, il avait la bouche en sang, la pommette éclatée et doit avoir de sacrés bleus à la poitrine et au ventre, précisa-t-elle. Ils se détestent maintenant.

- C'est ma faute ! C'est ma faute ! Tout est arrivé à cause de moi ! C'est ma faute ! s'exclama alors la guerrière en portant une main horrifiée à sa bouche, tout en redoublant de sanglots.

- Yliana ! dit alors l'Elfe noire en apprenant fermement par les épaules. Arrête avec ça ! Que je sache, tu n'as pas mis un arc sur la tempe de Morquendi pour l'obliger à frapper Amaurëa non ?! Alors tu n'y es pour rien !

- Il faut que je leur parle ! Je... Il faut les raisonner ! Ils se sont battus à cause de moi ! Pour moi ! Je ne voulais pas ça !

- Yli, par mes ancêtres, tu m'as écoutée ? Amaurëa a profité de la situation et a provoqué Morquendi. Ils sont aussi responsables l'un que l'autre. Ce sont des adultes responsables, pas des gamins de 15 ans !

- Je dois leur parler... murmura alors la jeune femme, se calmant doucement. Ça ne peut pas continuer comme ça... Ils étaient amis... Je ne veux pas être responsable de leur haine mutuelle...

- IIs se calmeront seuls. Si tu interviens, ce seront encore pire.

- Tu... Tu crois ? Je ne comprends pas ce qui a pris à Morquendi... Il est si... doux d'habitude...

- Il est surtout mortellement jaloux, grimaça la garde du corps.

- Jaloux ? Mais, par les Dieux, de quoi ? Qu'ai-je bien pu faire pour déchaîner chez lui une telle fureur ?

- C'est parce que tu étais dans les bras d'Amaurëa et qu'il en profitait outrageusement que Morquendi est devenu fou.

- Mais... il n'a fait que... me réconforter... protesta Yliana, stupéfaite.

Décidément, elle ne comprendrait jamais la logique masculine.

- Hé oui, les hommes sont une espèce à part. Ils sont encore plus compliqués que nous.

- Que faire maintenant ? interrogea la guerrière en soupirant, tout en essuyant ses larmes.

- Je vais aller les houspiller.

- Mais, je croyais que ça ne servira à rien ?

- Venant de toi, alors que tu es le « sujet » de leur violent différend, certainement non. Mais moi c'est différent, je suis la sœur, la meilleure amie et l'ex copine.

La déclaration fit écarquiller les yeux de Mar'iposa, qui ignorait tout à ce sujet.

- Ex copine... de Morquendi ?

La garde du corps hocha la tête.

- Et tu sais quoi ?

- Quoi donc ?

- Morquendi est un dieu au lit, dit-elle en lui décochant un sourire éblouissant, avant de tourner les talons et de s'éloigner presque en sifflotant.

Quelques jours plus tard, Yliana se trouvait au bord du lac, les jambes dans l'eau, en train de réfléchir. Amaurëa qui marquait pour se détendre, plus ou moins remis de son altercation avec Morquendi et de la gifle que lui avait donné sa soeur, l'apperçut de loin, et, après une hésitation, s'avança vers elle. Reconnaissant son pas, la jeune femme le salua d'une voix neutre.

- Je tiens à m'excuser pour mon comportement minable... fit-il, embarrassé.

- Quel comportement ? questionna la guerrière qui en faignant l'oubli afin qu'il reconnaisser les faits précis.

- Mon... combat... avec Morquendi.

- C'était en effet totalement stupide, asséna-t-elle froidement. Surtout de vous battre pour moi... Je vous pensais plus raisonnables tout les deux. Je suis déçue.

- Je le sais, reconnut-il de bonne grâce, mais je ne pouvais pas non plus me laisser corriger sans réagir.

- Je parlerais également de ça à Morquendi, dit-elle avant de balancer les jambes et de se rétablir debout sur la rive. Pourquoi l'avoir provoqué ?

- Provoquer est un bien grand mot... fit la guerrier en déglutissant péniblement;

- Je n'ai bien entendu rien vu, mais votre soeur m'a raconté la scène. Vous l'avez délibérément provoqué, reprit Yliana en s'approchant à le toucher, tout en braquant son "regard" sur lui. Pourquoi ?

Troublé par sa proximité, l'aîné des Altaïr se recula légèrement sans toutefois répondre.

- Alors ? insista-t-elle en croisant les bras, ses doigts pianotant impatiemment dessus.

Mais, n'ayant aucune envie de se ridiculiser davantage, le frère d'Efrazel garda un silence obstiné.

- J'attend, fit-elle encore, du ton autoritaire d'un officier habitué à commander des troupes.

Se taisant toujours, Amaurëa, mal à l'aise, recula de nouveau, puis finit par tourner les talons, trop honteux de ses agissements pour lui en parler.

Sentant sa fuite, elle lâcha alors :

- Très bien, à votre guise. Mais il est inutile de vous représenter devant moi sans explication à ce propos.

Ayant dit cela, Mar'iposa s'éloigna à son tour vers le Château en arborant une mine peu engageante.

Morquendi, qui s'apprêtait à sortir, s'immobilisa en la voyant arriver, indécis sur la conduite à adopter à son égard.

- Bonjour Morquendi, fit-elle de ce même ton neutre lorsqu'elle eut reconnu son pas.

- Bonjour Yli, la salua-t-il, gêné.

- J'ai à te parler.

- Je t'écoute.

- Pourquoi avoir bondi sur Amaurëa ?

- Parce que je ne supportais pas de vous voir si proches, avoua-t-il, penaud en se souvenant de sa souffrance à cette vision.

- Proches ? releva-t-elle froidement, avant de demander : Et tu ne pense pas qu'il y avait une raison à ce... rapprochement Morquendi ?

- Je le suppose, mais je suis trop aveugle pour le voir, répondit-il, embarrassé.

- Parfait, alors je vais attendre que tu ouvre les yeux, asséna-t-elle durement en s'éloignant sans un mot de plus.

- Yli ! fit-il alors en la rattrapant. Je t'en prie... Je suis terriblement confus de mes agissements... mais je ne veux pas que... tu me déteste...

- Te détester ? Pour ça il faudrait encore que j'ai des sentiments pour toi, asséna-t-elle méchament, ayant été trop blessée et voulant lui rendre la pareille.

La phrase fit au garde du corps l'effet d'un grand coup de couteau sur son coeur déchiré. Etouffant un gémissement de douleur, il tourna aussitôt les talons et s'éloigna à grands pas.

Après son départ, la jeune femme se sentit honteuse de lui avoir dit ce qu'elle ne pensait pas, mais elle avait tellement souffert qu'elle avait éprouvé le besoin de faire aussi mal qu'elle avait ressenti.

- C'était cruel ça, remarqua alors Efrazel qui, se trouvant non loin, avait tout entendu en se gardant d'intervenir.

- Je sais, murmura Yliana.

- Ne t'étonne pas si la prochaine fois que tu le vois il baigne dans son sang...

La déclaration fit tressaillir la demi-Elfe.

- Tu... plaisante j'espère ?

- Si peu... ironisa l'Elfe noire.

- Il... Il... ne ferait pas... balbutia-t-elle alors, en proie à la panique. je ne voulais pas...

La cadette des Altaïr savait parfaitement que son ami ne mettrait pas fin à ses jours, mais, très douée pour cumpabiliser les gens et jouer les entremetteuses, elle poursuivit :

- Tu n'as qu'à le rattrapper pour t'excuser. Il ne doit pas encore être trop tard.

- Mais je ne sais pas où...

- Il doit être en train de se tailler les veines dans sa chambre, la renseigna-t-elle en tentant de ne pas sembler trop ironique.

Effrayée par les conséquences de ses paroles, Mar'iposa ne perdit pas une seconde supplémentaire et se précipita dans le couloirs menant à sa chambre, tandis que, triomphante, Efrazel semblait penser qu'elle était un génie.

Pendant ce temps, malheureux comme les pierres et malade de tristesse, Ecthèlyon se trouvait étendu sur le ventre sur son lit et regardait le mur face à lui depuis un bon moment, essayant de ne pas penser aux horribles paroles proférées par la femme qu'il aime. Il entendit alors dans le corridor sa voix, manifestement très inquiète, qui criait son nom, mais il ne voulait pas lui parler. Fermant très fort les yeux, le poing gauche crispé sur les draps, il garda le silence.

- Je t'en prie Morquendi, ouvre-moi ! supplia la guerrière en sanglotant, avant de se laisser glisser à genoux, le front contre la porte.

Il refusa de nouveau de répondre, mais sentit des larmes couler sur ses joues en entendant le son de sa voix et il s'essuya rageusement les yeux.

- S'il te plait, ouvre-moi ! Je... Je ne le pensais pas ! C'est faux ! Je t'aime toujours ! Pardon ! fit-elle encore à travers la porte.

Refermant les paupières, le garde du corps soupira et demanda mentalement au Château de la laisser entrer, sans pourtant parvenir à croire ce qu'elle venait de dire.

La jeune femme pénétra alors dans la pièce en sanglotant à fendre l'âme.

- Si... tu me... quitte... j'en... mourrais... bafouilla-t-elle.

- Pourtant c'est bien toi qui viens de m'envoyer me faire voir... remarqua-t-il d'une voix rauque.

- Je... J'ai été ignoble... C'était une... basse vengeance... Je suis désolée... vraiment désolée... Je t'aime Morquendi.

- C'est facile de me dire cela maintenant, fit-il d'un ton à la fois amer et triste, en se retournant vers elle. J'étais horriblement jaloux et malheureux. C'est pour cette raison que je me suis jeté sur Amaurëa qui me lançait un insupportable sourire triomphant parce que tu étais dans ses bras à lui. Tu n'as qu'à aller le voir...

La jeune femme reçut les derniers mots comme un coup de poignard. Elle s'écarta de quelques pas, le visage ravagé par le chagrin.

- Je... ne veux pas... Je t'aime...

- Je t'aime aussi Yliana, répondit-il en se redressant en poqition assise. C'est pour cela que je déteste Amaurëa... Je ne veux pas que... tu tombe amoureuse de lui.

- Pourquoi crois-tu que... Mais je... Pourquoi est-ce que... (elle s'interrompit et soupira) Pourquoi crois-tu que j'ai été si blessée l'autre jour ?

- Je ne sais pas Yli... Je suis incapable de comprendre ou reconnaitre les sentiments des autres... Je n'en sais rien... avoua-t-il dans un souffle.

- Parce que tu ne me fais pas confiance... Voilà pourquoi.

La déclaration le surprit tellement qu'il la fixa, ébahi.

- Quoi ? Mais... pourquoi dis-tu cela ? demanda-t-il, l'air perdu.

Elle lui rappella alors en détails la scène ayant eu lieu sur le pas de tir et conclut :

- Tu n'as rien voulu me dire...

- Là aussi c'était de la jalousie, rien d'autre, expliqua-t-il, penaud.

Soupirant, la jeune femme alla s'asseoir à côté de lui, puis, partagée entre la tristesse et le soulagement, passa une main sur sa joue.

- Oh Morquendi...

Lui relevant un peu le menton d'un geste doux, il ne la laissa pas achever et vint l'embrasser tendrement.

- Comment as-tu pu croire... débuta-t-elle ensuite, avant de repenser à ce qu'elle avait confié à Efrazel à propos d'Amaurëa et de rougir.

Voyant les joues de sa compagne se colorer, Morquendi fronça les sourcils.

- Yli ?

- Je... Je... Il faut que je sois totalement honnête avec toi... mais ça risque... de ne pas te plaire, balbutia la demi-Elfe embarrassée, en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

- Oui ? fit l'Elfe noir en l'observant, perplexe.

- Promets-moi de ne pas partir et de ne pas te mettre en colère... Souviens-toi que je t'aime, demanda-t-elle.

- Je te le promet, dit-il en la fixant, un peu inquiet des précautions prises.

- En fait je...

Le reste de sa phrase, perdu dans un murmure inaudible, acheva d'affoler Ecthèlyon.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a Yli ?

La jeune femme inspira alors à fond et se jeta à l'eau.

- Je ne suis pas du tout... indifférente à Amaurëa.

- Je m'en doutais un peu, répliqua-t-il en grimaçant, mais tant que tu reste avec moi... je m'en moque, ajouta-t-il en souriant, avant de l'embrasser de nouveau.

Surprise de sa réaction, elle le dévisagea.

- Je pensais que tu serais furieux...

- J'ai eu mon compte de blessures pour la journée... et toi aussi je pense non ?

Elle hocha la tête et laissa passer un moment, puis interrogea :

- Est-ce que tu avais déjà... réagi si violemment avant ? je veux dire... été jaloux au point d'en venir aux mains ?

- Une fois seulement. Pour Efrazel. Mais je n'avais pas frappé si fort, répondit-il, avant de questionner, suspris : Pourquoi ?

- Juste pour savoir. Je me demandais si tu... avais déjà aimé assez pour en arriver là, répliqua-t-elle en rougissant.

- Je t'aime comme un fou Yliana, rétorqua-t-il dans un sourire à faire fondre un iceberg.

- San ira (moi aussi).

Et tandis qu'il la serrait tendrement conte lui en lui caressant les cheveux, la guerrière prit conscience de l'endroit où elle se trouvait assise et, les paroels d'Efrazel lui revenant à l'esprit, elle vira littéralement au cramoisi, ce qui ne manqua pas d'attirer l'attention de son compagnon, qui, amusé, demanda :

- Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Heu... rien, répondit-elle en sentant même ses oreilles la cuire.

- Yli ?

- C'est... quelque chose que m'a dit Efrazel... répliqua-t-elle, au comble de la gêne.

- Et que t'a-t-elle dit ? interrogea-t-il encore en haussant les sourcils, intrigué.

- Je... ne peux pas le répéter... C'est trop embarrassant.

- Je me demande ce qu'elle a pu te dire de si affreux pour que tu n'ose pas me le répéter, fit-il pensivement.

Se penchant alors vers lui, elle le lui murmura à l'oreille.

Ebété et rougissant, il la fixa et questionna :

- Elle t'a vraiment dit ça ?

La guerrière hocha simplement la tête en guise d'assentiment.

- Je ne peux pas vraiment juger, dit-il avant de rire doucement. C'est bien d'Efrazel ce genre de remarque.

- Maintenant, tu sais pourquoi je...

- Oui, je comprend, ne t'en fais pas.

La demi-Elfe se releva et il l'imita, en profitant pour l'enlacer par derrière, posant son visage dans ses cheveux dont il respira le parfum.

- Je t'aime tellement Yli...

- Moi aussi, fit-elle en souriant, son embarras enfui, avant de sortir de la pièce en sa compagnie.

Au bout du couloir, Amaurëa qui se promenait, à nouveau détendu, s'arrêta net en les apercevant et recula dans l'ombre pour ne pas être vu. Dévoré de jalousie, il observa le couple se sourire, se tenir la main et ne put s'empêcher de noter la beauté de la jeune femme, mise en valeur par le bonheur qu'elle semblait ressentir en cet instant.

- Que penses-tu d'une baignade ? questionna la jeune femme. Tu as encore des leçons à me donner je crois.

- Avec un grand plaisir.

- Alors je vais me changer. Je reviens, fit-elle en s'éloignant tandis qu'il faisait de même.

Elle ressortit quelques minutes plus tard, vêtue d'une tenue de main deux pièces. Elle était si belle ainsi, que Morquendi, qui l'attendait, en resta bouche bée.

Inconsciente de son émerveillement qu'elle ne pouvait voir, elle lui demanda s'ils pouvaient se mettre en route et, reprenant ses esprits, il lui prit de nouveau la main pour l'entraîner vers le lac.

- Pourquoi ce silence quand je suis sortie ? demanda-t-elle.

- C'était un silence admiratif, meleth nìn.

- Admiratif ? releva-t-elle, surprise. Pourquoi ça ?

- Parce que tu es magnifique, répondit-il en l'enlaçant, tout en l'embrassant tendrement dans les cheveux.


End file.
